Nothing's Ever Going To Bring Us down
by sqphillips
Summary: Chris Colfer is your average 17 year old, except for the fact that he's gay but living in San Francisco even makes that kind of normal. He has the best friend he could as for, Ashley and even has a celebrity crush.. Darren Criss even though Ashley likes to remind him he's straight. But what happens when Darren takes a year off to finish his senior year of highschool... in San Fran
1. The New Kid

Untitled: Nothing's ever gonna break us down

Chapter 1: The new kid

Chris was a dreamer, at any given time he was more likely to be lost in his head somewhere rather than paying attention to what was going on around him. Needless to say this got him in trouble more times than not. Most of the time he was lost in the reoccurring fantasy of love- a boyfriend to kiss, hug, cuddle; dates every weekend and the simple domesticity of it all. It's not like he'd never kissed a boy, he had thank you very much, even a little more than that on a few accounts, but still the gay guys he meets just aren't interested in relationships like he is, "morons" he thinks to himself, who wouldn't want all that? It's completely irrelevant that these fantasy "boyfriends" all happen to have TV's poster child and the hottest thing to ever grace Hollywood Darren Criss' face, right, irrelevant…

"…and Math's even worse...Chris? Hellooooo? CHRIS!" Chris is snapped out of his day dreaming stupor by his best friend Ashley's screaming in his face

"huh? What? Oh sorry I missed tha-" he's cut off mid-sentence, already blushing up to his ears because he's been caught, by Ashley's unimpressed voice

"geeze, it's like talking to a wall I swear, I was trying to complain about how much school sucks which would be a lot more therapeutic if my best friend whined along with me… but more importantly I was getting to the fact that Halloween is a week and a half a way and we still don't have plans Christopher"

"ahhh… Halloween I completely forgot, but I'm sure someone in the senior class is throwing a party, the real problem is I'll have to find a fabulous costume by then and I am all out of ideas.. what are you being?" He asks hoping she's in the same boat as him so they can at least brainstorm together, or crash and burn in horrible costumes side by side… either one.

Ashley's face lights up like she just heard Christmas was coming early "I am being Grapes!" she draws out like it was the most ingenious idea to ever grace her insane mind.

"Grapes?"

"yeah grapes" oh no Chris knows that tone all too well it's the tone she uses when he's not picking up on something that was obviously supposed to be important or funny.

"But why?" he asks still not picking up on how this idea came about. "Well why not" she retorts looking at him as if _"duh why is this so hard to grasp?"_

Chris thinks it better to just go along than to try to understand, as he does with most of the things Ashley brings forth "right okay, yeah I get it, that's a good idea" He smiles trying to be convincing but pretty sure she's about to get snappy again…it's just then that they both notice that the crowded lunch room they were sitting in has been almost cleared out and the few remaining people are rushing to make their way to the main hallway.

"What the hell?" Chris mutters under his breath "was there an assembly we forgot about?" he asks turning to Ashley.

"No way, I wouldn't forget a reason to miss class, Hey you-" she reaches out a hand grabbing a freshman by his backpack "what's going on around here?"

"The new guy! I gotta go or I'll miss it" he tells her as he struggles to break free and runs out of the doors to where everyone else has disappeared.

Chris couldn't figure out why everyone was quite so excited about a new kid, sure it was October and term already started but still. Maybe they were really rich, or one of those rebels who got kicked out of everywhere else or…

His thoughts were once again interrupted by his friend " well why are you still sitting there, let's go check out this big shot"

He wants to object but by the look on her face Chris can tell he's not finishing his salad. "fine, fine, but I don't see why, plus I have to study for bio and this is taking time away from—"

"Chris seriously, you know my curiosity will eat at me until I see what the hype is about" Ashley insists pulling him out of his seat and towards to door.

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat remember?"

"As a matter of fact I do remember, guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat" she smirks.

They make their way to the front of the school where they come across what must be close to every student who doesn't have class at the moment… and probably some who do.

Chris turned to the first person he saw, "excuse me, do you know why everyone is waiting around for this new kid?"

The girl looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world and it looked like Ashley wanted to slap her for it "are you kidding?! You haven't heard? He's famous of course and not to mention absolutely gorgeous… but most importantly famous!"

Chris was just about to ask her if she had a tendency to be naïve and was sure this wasn't some joke when he remembers all the other students, so he decided to ask who this apparent famous person is when he's cut short by squeals from all around and a breathless and stunned "Oh my god" coming from Ashley.

Straining to see over everyone's heads, thank god he was tall, and through the flashing bulbs _"I guess this person is famous" _Chris thinks, he gets a clear view of the walkway just in time to see none other than Darren Criss walking towards the principal's office carrying a backpack and what looks like a freshly printed schedule.

"No fucking way"


	2. Lab Partners

Chapter 2:

Chris stands there mouth hanging open for what seems like eternity, and actually must be a decent amount of time because when he finally comes to enough to shut his mouth and look around he realizes almost everyone is gone. It only takes him a few seconds to spot Ashley close by smiling like an idiot "What's she up to?" he thinks walking towards her. He's not even all the way to her when she blurts out "**This** is fabulous!"

"Wait what's fabulous? …I'm missing something aren't I" Chris sighs dramatically guessing that she's talking about the new addition to their humble little school, and now that he's over the shock he actually thinks this kind of sucks for some reason.

"Uh, **HELLO**! The fact that Darren fucking Criss is now apparently attending our shitty school!" she all but yells to get her point across. "You have to talk to him."

Chris is frantically looking around making sure no one heard his obnoxious best friend yelling in the halls, especially Darren god how embarrassing would that be, when his head snaps in her direction " Excuse me, _WHAT_ did you say?!" he hisses at her.

"woah down boy, I said that obviously you need to talk to him, I mean don't try to tell me you don't have the biggest gay crush on him like ever, I know you do and he's here… In your school, it's like a sign or some shit, you have got to go woo him" she finishes looking very proud of herself.

"_woo _him? Oh god this had got to be a bad dream, you want me to woo him" Chris asks astonished "can we take a step back and remember **YOU** are the one to continuously remind me that he is **straight**?"

"and aren't **YOU** the one to always argue he doesn't believe in labels?" as Chris begins to look trapped Ashley's smile only grows "Like I said perfect time to test that theory don't you think?"

"just, ugh, just give me a minute" Chris goes to sit on one of the benches, lunch is almost done and then he has to get to class and his head hurts and Ashley is most definitely not going to take Darren's apparent sexuality as an excuse. He sits there for a few minutes until finally he looks up at his friend, "Look even if Darren isn't strictly gay, I'm still not going to talk to him"

Ashley's face falls immediately, "what? Why not? Don't make me force you Christopher"

Chris chooses to ignore that last part "Because Ash you're right I do have a crush on him, I mean look at him, but more than that his personality like rocks well from what I know it rocks… but he's famous. Don't look at me like that, listen. He's famous and obviously he came here for some reason, probably to get away from all that, but people are going to be following him around like he's God. Girls are going to flock to him and guys are going to try to use him and some people will actually try to be his friend but how do you tell who's who? No I'm not going to talk to him because then I'll probably just fall for his asshole charm and then what? Nothing good can come from it, I'll either make a fool of myself, have to pretend I don't like him just to stay his friend, or he'll just think I'm trying to get close because he's famous. It's safer just to keep my distance. He's a person Ash, and he came here to be a regular person not some shiny new toy to go drool over." He finally finishes exasperated and pretty sure none of that made sense anyway but he had to get it all out.

"you're making up excuses you know. If he was just a person you'd talk to him, but you're scared" Ashley states sounding like she now feels sorry for him "I just don't know what you're scared of, that he'll like you? Or that he won't? I'm not saying fall in love with the guy, you know there is such a thing as friends I know I'm fabulous but I'm not against adding to our little group"

Chris can feel himself getting more frustrated as the minutes pass, first Ashley thinks Darren's straight, then Chris should woo him for Christ sake, and now he's just supposed to make friends? He's getting whip lash from all the mixed signals. Lucky for him the bell sounds before Ashley can attack him some more "I have to get to class" he mutters before he grabs his books and strides towards the bio lab.

Chris really doesn't mind biology, sure there was an odd amount of people in his class and his teacher had some weird policy about no more than 2 people to a lab group so he worked by himself, But he'd rather expect to do all the work than get a partner he thought he could rely on then find out they were a complete idiot. Plus he liked the time to think, and today he really needed it so as he walked into his classroom he was not happy to see the back of someone's head at his lab table. And then his annoyance completely changed into some unknown feeling when his brain started screaming _"you idiot that's the back of Darren Criss' head at YOUR table" _Chris let out an audible groan that mysteriously also sounded a little like a moan _"who knew the back of someone's head could be sexy" _Chris caught himself thinking until okay that sounded so stalkerish, just no.

"ah Mister Colfer nice of you to join us, as you may know we have a new student with us and lucky enough he will be your lab partner from here on out, I suggest you get acquainted" Mr Jeffries proclaims from his desk at the front at the exact moment Darren turned around and locked eyes with Chris, giving him the biggest smile he'd ever seen outside of a cartoon character "Shoot me now" he whispers under his breath and he walks towards his seat.

Chris isn't even in his seat yet when Darren's hand is thrust in his face "Hi!" Darren squeaks looking at Chris with these adorable eyes that are probably hypnotic "I'm Darren, Darren Criss, Mr. Jeffries told me your name was Chris?" Chris nods his head "It's nice to meet you" Darren finished with another brilliant smile pushing his hand further into Chris' personal space.

"It's nice to meet you too Darren" Chris says politely shaking Darren's hand then turning to his work hoping Darren can leave it be at that. It takes all of five seconds before Chris realizes nope, that's not going to happen, as he realizes Darren really is a talker, an enthusiastic one at that.

"So Chris tell me about you!"

"what do you want to know?" Chris replies wondering if Darren is actually just trying to be nice because they're partners for a year, or however long Darren is staying, or if he actually wants to know.

"Uhhhh I don't know man" Darren says after thinking for a minute "I'll go first. Well my names Darren duh. I'm 19 I never finished senior year because I got my first acting job and had to move and just didn't have the time but now I have a long break so I decided to finish high school while still focusing on my music, oh I guess I should explain that, I write music and sing and play instruments, like a lot." Darren actually kind of blushes at that and Chris can't help but feel himself relax "I really just want to relax, of course I still have to work but I also want to do all the fun stuff I've been missing out on you know?" Darren finished kind of panting because he basically rushed that whole speech like he had it prepared and was just waiting to blurt it out at someone.

Chris begins to giggle at Darren when he stops and slaps his hand over his mouth "Wow sorry that's rude I'm not laughing at you… well kind of but.. you're hyper, like REALLY hyper"

Darren shrugs "Yeah I am, now tell me about you" and before Chris can even think about the fact that he said he wouldn't do this, get close to Darren, and how Darren is probably just asking him because it's polite, Chris begins to talk. He tells Darren all the basics age, friends (though he makes Ashley sound less crazy than she is), family etc. except he doesn't stop there he tells Darren how he loves to read and wants to write a book someday and he used to be picked on (because with his voice it's no secret he's gay) and Darren gets really sad eyes at that so Chris moves on saying he wears glasses but hates them, has a really fat cat who is definitely part human, and everything else relevant to a 17 year Old's life; and Darren laughs at all the right points and smiles and touches Chris' shoulder like that's completely normal but the funny thing is Chris actually does feel like it's normal. The whole conversation Chris doesn't think about Darren the actor he just thinks about Darren whose funny and nice and who even does half of the work their assigned without being asked.

Yeah, maybe Ashley was right, well at least somewhat. Maybe they could be friends.


	3. A New Costume

Chapter 3

The next week passed by in a flurry. Chris would come to school and suffer through his morning classes, eat lunch with an overly enthusiastic Ashley – due to the fact that he was actually interacting with Darren and that Halloween was right around the corner – and then go to biology where he would talk to Darren the whole class about anything that popped into their minds. Things were easy and Chris was getting comfortable with his in class friendship with Darren – until that all changed the Wednesday before Halloween.

Chris was sitting in Biology wondering where Darren was because he had a tendency to be late and they had a lab to finish when all of a sudden he burst through the doors looking thoroughly excited, but then again Chris thinks when is Darren **not** excited? He'd probably be excited about a root canal.

"Chris, Hi! Halloween is Friday!"

"Yes Darren, it is," Chris replies not even looking up from his book then because after a week he's gotten used to Darren's random outbursts that really have no reason.

Darren pushes Chris' book away from his face, "I got invited to a party!" he says smiling. Chris thinks it's funny how shocked he is because of course he got invited to a party; he probably got invited to all the parties because he's Darren freaking Criss. But Darren just keeps going, "And I asked the guy, shit what was his name? Oh yeah, Craig. Well I asked Craig if you were invited and he said you and your friend Ashley, who I actually really want to meet, are both going!" and now Darren is positively beaming.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit_" Chris thinks. He should have known Darren was talking about that party; everyone is going to that party. He's gotten comfortable being around Darren in class and doesn't consider him anything other than another student when they talk about Harry Potter or Xmen- because Chris doesn't dare pry into Darren's "famous life" that seems rude- but he's not sure how that will hold up at a party… with alcohol. He's forced out of his internal freak out by Darren's voice—"Chris, man, you okay?" he asks concerned "You look kind of sick…. No offense"

"Yeah I'm fine" Chris responds pasting on a smile and trying to be convincing. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, right! I was asking if you and Ashley were driving together?"

For some reason the question seems odd to Chris and he has the urge to lie, but that seems pathetic so instead he says, "No actually, the party is in between our houses and Ashley has to take her cousin trick or treating beforehand."

"Perfect!" Darren exclaims. "We should go together."

"Wait, what?" Chris blurts out a little more shocked then he means to. _"Shit, I should've lied"_

Darren must hear something in Chris' voice because he begins to back track, "well you know I was thinking, you're kind of the only person here I'm comfortable with and who treats me normal, besides the guys in my gym class but they already have group costumes and I don't want to intrude, and I really want to go but going alone seems like no fun especially on Halloween and since I know you're going I thought we could drive together" Darren finished looking kind of embarrassed and that melts something inside Chris because of all the times he's talked to Darren he's never seemed embarrassed, and Darren does some weird stuff.

"Well I mean, I was planning on just crashing there probably with Ash like almost everyone else does, although it's not as fun as it sounds and I'll probably get the floor but you know drunk driving is bad and all" Chris says a little softer now but still hoping to keep his distance.

"Chris look, I know you obviously don't want to do that but yes drinking and driving is totally not cool, but I kind of have a driver, you know for events and stuff and I was going to talk to him about being around for that night so I could totally pick you up and drop you off no worries and you won't have to sleep on a floor, and we can even take Ashley home!"

"I don't know Darren" Chris says already feeling trapped. Darren and Ashley have some scary similarities with being able to talk him into a corner.

"Hey, I know we're only lab partners but we're also kind of friends and I promise I'm not going to like kill you or something I just really want someone to go with me who I can at least sort of trust so please _please_ PLEASEEEEEE accompany me" and then he breaks out the puppy dog eyes and Chris can't even think about refusing—

"Fine! Put the eyes away, gosh I'll drive with you!"

"YES! Thank you, you're the bestest new best friend!" Darren exclaims jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

Chris left school with the word best friend ringing through his head.

Chris was barely in his front door when his phone started blaring Sexy and I know it—a song he despises but that Ashley insists must be her ringtone forever. "Hey Ash, what's up?"

"ohhh nothing" she hums back, her voice dripping with fake innocence- "Just heard your boy Darren will be attending the Halloween Blowout this weekend"

Chris takes in a deep breath; this was not going to end well. "uh yeah he is, he told me in lab today"

"Of course he did, well do you know if he's bringing anyone?"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for not calling and telling you… or asking first?" Chris replies instead of answering the question thinking she's trying to be a smartass and make him feel guilty about not telling her right away that he's going to drive with Darren.

Ashley seems genuinely confused when she finally responds—"what? Am I supposed to be mad at you for something and didn't get the memo? Never mind, I was just wondering if Darren was bringing a date"

"Oh uhm, no I don't think so. I mean he didn't mention that or anything but no he's not I mean when he asked me to go with him so he knew someone I think that was the whole point…" and as soon as he drifts off he realizes Ashley has definitely received the memo to be pissed off at him.

"Hold up, rewind, did you just say when Darren asked you to go with him?"

Oh Chris knows that tone well too… Ashley has an idea and he definitely does not want to know what's running through her mind right now but she at least doesn't sound pissed, "well yeah, we're uh driving together?"

"No effing way… So it's a date" She says matter of factly.

Chris can't help the sigh that slips out of his lips "No Ash, it's not. We're just friends" _Apparently new best friends_ Chris thinks to himself "But he actually kind of guilted me into it anyway and the more I think about it the more it sounds like a really bad idea and—

"Okay shush. Stop talking and get ready. I'm currently starting my car then coming to pick you up… we have a new costume to pick out!"

"Ashley Fink! I look ridiculous, there's no way I can wear this" Chris states as he stares at himself in the mirror of his dressing room.

"Chris just come out already! No pun intended although if you were still in the closet that would've been epic!" Ashley yells excited to see the outfit she picked out.

"No, this isn't even a COSTUME! I'll look stupid, and I'm choosing to ignore your attempt at humor, excuse me while I don't laugh"

"Christopher, If you are not out here in one minute I'll come yank you out!"

"Fine, fine" he grumbles as he steps out of the curtain giving a full view of himself to Ashley whose mouth drops as soon as she takes him in head to toe "what?!" he squeaks "I knew it wasn't right"

"Chris, Shutup" his mouth snaps shut. "If I didn't know you were gayer than Dumbledore after Rowling outed him, I'd literally deflower the shit out of you right here this is _perfect_… We'll take it" she yells to the shopkeeper, pushing Chris to get changed back.

Chris doesn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to buy this costume, if you could even call it that, but Ashley took his old one so now he was stuck. It's even worse that he knows this is all a plot by Ashley to see if Darren really is straight or if Chris was right all along about the "not loving a gender" thing. He's been getting ready for what feels like forever and he's thankful his parents have gone to a friend's party so he doesn't have to explain the costume change AND why a famous tv star is picking him up. Of course they know Darren now goes to Chris' school and that they're lab partners but he didn't tell them about tonight because really he did not need one more person thinking something was going on when it so wasn't. His phone buzzed on his desk with a text—"almost there! Expect me at 9:) –D" – and seeing it was from Darren, who insisted they exchange numbers so that Chris knew when to be ready—Chris felt himself grow even more nervous, if that was even possible.

10 minutes later and he hears a car pull up outside and a door slam, Darren _would_ be exactly on time. A short second later and Chris hears a knock on the front door, Chris checks his outfit one last time and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before walking forward to open it.


	4. Halloween

Chapter 4

Chris opens the door only to see Darren's back. He's standing on the front step bouncing back and forth on his feet to keep warm and Chris is pretty sure he's dressed as a pirate_ "damn his ass looks nice… no. stop"_. Chris coughs to get his attention and Darren turns around immediately, his broad smile turning into a look of shock in about a second flat. It takes a minute for Darren to regain himself and Chris thinks he's totally made a fool of himself in his outfit and Darren is totally judging him when he hears "Chris, wow, you look, _wow_" and when Chris starts to blush— because seriously he's wearing the tightest black leather pants paired with laced up boots and a studded belt and an even tighter black v neck, his hair's messier than normal, and he has fucking eyeliner on—Darren clears his throat "I mean awesome costume man, what are you supposed to be?"

"I don't really know" Chris finds himself laughing in response "This is all a part of Ashley's madness; I guess you'll understand after tonight… and you are a pirate?"

"Yeah, totally! I even brought rum, you know because Johnny Depp was like the best pirate ever and so I have to pay homage to him! You didn't think you were the only one who could rock the eyeliner did you?"

It takes a second for Chris to respond because while he did notice Darren's eyeliner, considering it is smudged darkly like a raccoon around his eyes, he's beginning to digest the fact that he also has a red scarf wrapped around his head, gold jewelry on his wrists and neck, and holy shit… he's wearing _nail polish_. "Nope." He finally answers, "But I'd definitely take my more subdued look any day"

"I wouldn't argue that, my whole face will probably be streaked black by the end of the night with the way I sweat" Darren laughs in reply "we should probably get going though, you ready?"

_As ready as I'll ever be_ Chris thinks but just says "Let's get this party started" and struts off toward the car, totally missing the way Darren's eyes follow his ass until Chris calls back a "you coming or what?"

It's not until they're situated in the SUV that Chris actually understands just how awkward the car ride, and probably the whole night is going to be, it's only about a 10 minute drive but Chris still thinks he should have stolen some of his dad's liquor before Darren picked him up to ease his nerves a bit. They're a couple minutes into the drive and the silence is about to start getting really weird when Darren finally speaks up—

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for coming with me, like really I know it's kind of weird because we only talk in one class and on one hand you know a lot about me but on the other you really know nothing and I guess the same goes for you, but you're one of the only people whose treated me like just another average student since I came to school and it's really refreshing so I really would like us to be friends it's just kind of hard for me express that sometimes because I joke around a lot but I do think you're pretty awesome and I hope we have fun tonight" He finished with a soft smile like he thinks maybe Chris doesn't want to be his friend outside of class and he really is just using him as a ride.

"Wow okay, no problem about coming it really is better than sleeping on the floor and I figured you had enough to worry about with other people harping on your status that if we were going to be working together I shouldn't focus on that too… I mean I knew who you were of course" Chris blushes "but talking to you in class I really don't see you as some big celebrity you're just a huge goofball… and you're right you are kind of hard to read because you do joke around A LOT, but I'd like it if we were friends, honestly"

Darren responds with a simple "good" and they fall into silence for a while but this time it is comfortable.

As they pulled up both Darren and Chris stumbled out of the car a little more than was probably appropriate due to the fact that they hadn't been inside the party yet, but Darren had offered to share his rum in case there was nothing good at the party—although Chris knew there definitely would be because Craig always had the good stuff—but Chris couldn't refuse, so they spent the last half of the ride handing the bottle off to one another while Chris prepared Darren to meet Ashley "She's rude, crude, loud, has no sense of personal space, is either a cuddle drunk or a mean one depending on the liquor, and I literally want to strangle her more often than not, but if you don't like her I'll probably punch you in the face".

Darren just laughed loudly at that "I like the feistiness, is this tipsy Chris or are you just more comfortable with me and reassured my plans weren't to kill you?"

"I'll keep you posted" Chris replies maybe a little more flirty than intended before he takes a swig out of the bottle and he thinks he sees something flash in Darren's eyes but he shakes it off as the liquor burns his throat.

But now they're walking into the party and they are both feeling the effects of the rum and everyone is yelling for Darren to come join them and Chris sees him looking at the guys from his gym class so he leans in and speaks loudly to be heard over the music "go have fun with the guys, I have to find Ash any way… I'll see you around yeah?"

Darren shakes his head looking like he's trying to decide whether to be excited or disappointed but decides to walk over to his friends as Chris slips into the crowd.

Chris finds Ashley in the kitchen pouring herself a drink and runs right up to her wrapping his arms tight around her waist "HI!"

"Chris! Hi! Shit you look awesome… are you already drunk?" she asks as Chris hums lightly to the music and sways with her "Nope just tipsy, I had rum y'know because Darren's a pirate and we are friends now"

"ooookay. Wait where is Darren?" Ashley tries peering around the room to find a curly haired pirate but doesn't have any luck

"He's with friends; it's cool, I'm going to make a drink and then let's go dance!" Chris makes himself some vodka and sprite because it's the closest thing to him then grabs Ashley's hand and leads her downstairs where the music is playing and people are dancing.

Chris danced with Ashley for a few songs until she said she needed to refill her drink and went upstairs to get Him one as well. He was only alone for a few seconds before someone came up to him "Hi, I'm Grant, I must say you're costume looks impeccable on you" Chris can feel himself start to blush from the combination of a compliment, alcohol, and the hot climate of the dance floor—

"Hi, I'm Chris, we don't go to school together do we?"

"No, well not unless you go to UCLA? Craig is an old friend of mine and forced me to come back for the weekend… mostly to buy him the alcohol I'm sure" Grant laughs and Chris thinks he has a gorgeous laugh, which makes sense because the rest of him is well…gorgeous. He has perfectly styled brown hair, a handsome face with the most welcoming smile, a slender frame but Chris can tell he's muscular underneath his shirt…

"Oh no I'm still in high school, I'm in Craig's class actually" Chris replies blushing again

"Well I have to say you don't look that young, especially in that outfit… would you like to dance with me?"

Chris hesitates for about a second before he chugs the last of his drink (where is Ashley with that new one?) "I'd love to" He responds, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips

Darren stayed and hung out with the guys from his class for a while, he played a few games of beer pong and took some shots, until he remembered Chris was somewhere and he'd feel really rude if he ignored him all night considering Darren was the one to guilt him into driving together.

He checks the kitchen but doesn't see him so he decides to follow the music and head downstairs, Chris did say if you added alcohol and good music you couldn't get him off the dance floor, and this was an awesome song.

He starts scanning the dance floor, looking for a pale boy in all black when finally he sees him, but wait there's no way that's Chris, except yeah it definitely is. Chris is pressed tight against a guy, who doesn't even look like he's dressed up, slowly moving his hips to the beat as the other boy runs his hands up and down his sides while whispering in his ear. For some reason Darren can't take his eyes off the transaction until he hears a voice next to him—

"Enjoying the show? Damn _I_ didn't even know Colfer could move like that and I'm supposed to be his best friend, you must've given him some good stuff" Darren must have looked at the girl with a confused expression because she continues "the rum? I mean I am kind of drunk and you are dressed like a pirate but you are Darren I mean I've seen you on TV enough to be pretty damn sure, plus you really are short."

It may have taken him a minute longer than it probably should have due to the fact that he's well on his way to being drunk but it finally all clicks "Yeah, yeah I am! You must be Ashley, It's so good to meet you I hear a lot about you from Chris" he says turning back when Chris' name rolls off his tongue to try to spot the boy again.

"You don't look like you're having much fun Darren Criss and here I heard you were supposed to be the life of the party" Ashley says trying to get his attention back

"Do you know the guy Chris is dancing with?" Ashley shakes his head no so he continues talking "He's not even wearing a costume! Like seriously Ashley its Halloween how dare someone come to a party NOT dressed up? It's just rude" Darren doesn't know why he's so worked up over this, yeah he takes his costume seriously but he doesn't even know this guy, and it's not his party…must be the rum

"So what are you like actually straight?" He hears Ashley ask him out of nowhere as his eyes remain locked on the dancing couple now facing each other—"I don't really like labels"

"Yeah so I've heard, hey hello can you at least look at me for 2 seconds?" She says sounding irritated and Darren can't help but wonder if she's getting to her angry drunk stage or if she really is this invasive normally so he turns to her just to be careful "Thanks, so what are you bi?"

"There's another label Miss Fink. But look I guess you could say I'm straight I've only ever had girlfriends, only ever slept with girls, only loved a girl but I have made out with a couple guys who did theatre with me when we were all really drunk, so I guess most people say that puts me on the fence I don't know or care loves about a lot more than gender and if I ever fell in love with well, not a girl I wouldn't think much of it I guess because I trust my feelings, but like I said I've only loved a girl and Hollywood needed a label so I got straight" He finishes partly annoyed because he hates that question because he doesn't understand why anyone cares, but also partly relieved because he doesn't have to give his interview answer of "yes I'm straight".

He's interrupted from his thoughts by Ashley's voice, "It doesn't seem like you're crushing on a girl now though"

Darren's eyebrows crinkle in confusion because that seems random "No I'm not. I'm not crushing on anyone"

"oh but I think you are" Ashley says sounded amused "It's why you've been scouting out Chris since you got down here"

Okay now Darren is lost "huh? No I promise I don't have a crush on anyone" and Ashley actually sighs at that "Chris is awesome and I feel bad about ditching him as soon as we got here and he was telling me about his awesome dance moves so I wanted to see them but I can't because he looks quite content"

"Darren" Ashley gets out sounded quite exasperated as she puts her hands on his back pushing him towards the dance floor where the guy Chris was just face to face with is walking away with two empty cups "Go get him"

Chris was just about to go search for Ashley, because he needed more alcohol and he definitely wasn't taking anything from Grant because they just met and getting drugged was not on his to do list, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly only to come face to face with Darren, wearing his signature lopsided grin. "Darren! Hi, I haven't seen you all night! What have you been up to?"

"Not much I played beer pong for a while and then came to find you but I ran into Ashley instead" Darren responds looking mildly uncomfortable

"Oh no, you had to meet her alone? Was she rude? I take back punching you in the face if you don't like her because she was angry drunk Ashley" Chris starts to be worried because he knows how Ashley has no filter AND how she's just waiting to trap Darren in a corner.

"No actually she was okay, a bit personal but you warned me so it's fine" Darren decides to leave out the part where she questioned his sexuality because he thinks it might embarrass Chris more than it did him so instead he says "I didn't come over here to talk about Ashley though, you promised in the car to show me some awesome dance moves and I've come to collect"

Chris couldn't help but laugh at that "You have perfect timing actually because I just sent the guy I was dancing with to get drinks, which I have no intention of drinking, because he was getting a little to frisky and I am NOT that easy, so I need to be busy before he comes back"

"Ahhh so I'm just a decoy to keep your gentlemen callers away? I am hurt Christopher"

"First, who the hell says gentlemen callers? Second no I have really been wondering where you were so let the dancing begin, oh but first I need to get a drink."

"No worries I still have some rum" Darren replies holding up his bottle that definitely still has a good bit of alcohol in it and grabbing Chris' hand "Come on let's go to the middle"

Darren leads Chris into the center of the crowd and he can't help but revel in the moment because everyone is drunk, in costumes, in the dark, so no one is making a big deal that he's here and dancing so he can let loose. This is what he's wanted. They begin dancing silly little moves while they share the alcohol but soon enough their arms make their way around each other's shoulders and they begin to move together, not pressed too tightly together but still enough. Chris tells himself it's definitely just because it's really crowded and they were forced together by the movements of everyone around them but then Darren whispers in his ear "you really do look awesome in that costume" and he forgets to think and just lets the music take him.

The dancing stays as appropriate as it can really, they're pressed together and both sweating and moving to the beat but hands stay on shoulders and Darren sings loudly to whatever song plays, especially S&M, and wow okay that does something to Chris, but they're both just having fun and laughing and pretty soon they're exhausted.

Chris grabs Darren's hand this time and begins to lead him towards the stairs, "Come on let's find Ashley and sit down somewhere" Darren just nods and lets himself be pulled along by Chris because he's really pretty drunk by now and the extra support is nice.

They find Ashley sitting on a couch in one of the rooms people haven't decided to take over bopping her head to the beat until she sees them, "Chris! Darren! Thank god I've been getting bored" Her eyes travel down to their linked hands which only Chris notices as he pulls away quickly and strides to sit on a recliner across from the couch. Darren just stands there for a second eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he shrugs his shoulders and plops down next to Ashley "So Darren tell me more about you, what's Hollywood like?"

"Ashley don't interrogate him" Chris interjects but not really paying attention because the alcohol has him feeling warm and sleepy by this point.

"No it's fine" Darren responds "Uh Hollywood's okay, I'm not really used to it and I tend to say whatever pops into my head during interviews and stuff which makes my pr want to kill me, but I'm getting used to it I'm just really grateful to be on such a good show and it's opened up so many doors for me especially Broadway, it's such a blessing"

Chris smiles at this—Darren would be one of those people who is shocked by their success even though they're awesome so why wouldn't they succeed?—until Ashley responds with "Oh yeah you were in How to Succeed weren't you? Chris went to go see it while you were in it" and for a split second Chris thinks Ashley really is just keeping up with conversation until he looks at her and she actually smiles and winks, bitch.

Darren looks shocked at this but his grin is huge "Really? Why didn't you ever tell me? Did you like it? Oh my God that's so awesome" he directs at Chris who looks like he wants to crawl in a hole.

"Uh yeah I did, I was in New York with my parents at the time and they knew I watched your show so they got me tickets, and of course I liked it, it was brilliant" Darren positively beams but Chris can't help but feel like just a silly little fan "Uh I'll be back, bathroom"

Chris was hardly out of the room when Ashley turned to Darren "I shouldn't have told you that" starting to regret pushing Chris so hard.

"Why? I think it's really cool, and obviously it makes him feel good" he doesn't understand the big deal.

"Because, Chris obviously doesn't want to be seen as some fan if you guys are going to be friends and I literally just announced that he was"

Darren thinks he's starting to understand, Chris watches his show and even went to see him on Broadway so obviously he's a fan of Darren's and thinks that makes him unable to also be Darren's friend. He just thought Chris didn't ask about Hollywood because he thought it was polite but maybe it's also because he doesn't want to seem too eager. But who cares? Darren wouldn't. "Of course Chris can be my friend and my fan. He's like totally awesome I wouldn't not like him just because he knew who I was or something, I don't get it"

Ashley sighs because she's really not trying to scream "you're both perfect for each other and I know this after like a week of you guys talking and meeting you once" but it's really hard when she knows Chris is crushing but won't admit it to himself, and god Darren literally lights up when he talks about Chris, his grin is bigger when Chris is around, and he wanted to murder that random guy from the dance floor. Not to mention he's been checking out Chris' ass all night without realizing it. But that's the problem, he doesn't realize it and so he doesn't see what's right in front of him. For someone who hates labels he sure isn't as open and perceptive to his feelings as he believes. "Oh Darren why don't you going to open those pretty eyes and look around… but first call me a cab would you?"


	5. There's a spark between us

The car ride home is dead silence but Chris can't bring himself to care too much because he is dead tired.

The only thing that does bother him is the fact that he can tell Darren's thinking too hard about something by the way his forehead is wrinkled and the fact that he won't make eye contact with Chris. He wishes Darren would talk to him about whatever's on his mind but the fact is Darren never shuts up, so if he's quiet now there's a reason…and if he wants Chris to know he'll tell him. So he leaves it at that and turns to look out the window for the rest of the trip.

When they pull up to his house Darren walks him to the front door, they exchange goodbyes—because Chris can't be bothered with much else, because damn he's tired—and he's about to unlock the front door when all of a sudden he hears a fierce "wait" come from behind him.

As soon as he turns around he's pushed up against the door and lips are attached to his before he can comprehend what is going on and then he finds himself melting into the kiss. Darren's lips are moving fiercely against his and although neither one tries to deepen it, Chris can feel the raw passion behind it and he's trying to keep his legs from giving out from under him… and then all of a sudden it ends as quickly as it began and Darren steps back a look of complete awe on his face and lets out a breathless "oh".

It's then that Chris comes back to reality and realizes that Darren Criss just had him pinned against the door kissing him like it was the most important thing in the world and by the way Chris' heart is racing he won't be able to form a complete sentence that won't embarrass him more than his already flushed cheeks probably are so with that he unlocks the house, hurries inside, and shuts the door on Darren.

The next morning Darren wakes up feeling happier than usual—regardless of his pounding headache—and then it hits him, he kissed Chris… he kissed **Chris,** and then Chris just walked away… _"shit"._

It's not like Darren hasn't kissed a guy before, but for some reason this feels different. Normally when he's had his little make out sessions with another guy, not that it was often or even close to it, it was someone he knew really well and they were plastered at a party and it was just someone to kiss. But when Darren kissed Chris it wasn't just thoughts of "I'm horny" running through his mind… it was more about how right it felt, how there was so much passion but also some tenderness he wasn't used to. "_shitttttt_"

It takes him a while to get out of bed but once he does he decides he definitely needs some coffee if his brain is going to be working so hard to figure this out.

He walks out to the kitchen and notices his roommate, Joey, standing by the sink eating cereal looking half dead, but quickly perking up seeing Darren "dude, how was the party… looks like it got the best of you" he chuckles going back to his breakfast.

"I don't know if it was the party that got the best of me" Joey's eyebrows furrow in confusion so Darren decides he might as well continue "I kissed someone."

Joey apparently didn't pick up on his frustrated tone "oh! Well do tell me about the lucky girl who's gotten the best of you then" he replies smirking.

"Guy" Darren responds his head now lying on the counter.

"Excuse me?"

"It was a guy" Darren says "I kissed a guy, but it wasn't like the other times I kissed one of the guys we knew at a party… it was Chris the boy I told you I'm friends with… and I liked it… I_ really_ liked it"

"Well I don't see why you're being so grumpy then" And this is why he loves Joey, because he doesn't think twice about the gender of who Darren's kissing "Just tell him you like him, I mean I'm not really surprised… since you started school you come home every day and tell me how awesome this Chris guy is and get this ridiculous smile on your face, obviously you're crushing"

"Wait, you knew I liked Chris? How? I didn't even know until I kissed him and I don't even know where that came from… and even now I still don't know what the fuck is going on" Darren replies looking at his friend like he's now some all-knowing psychic.

"D, you're not that hard to read bro, you're just a little checked out when it comes to your own feelings" Joey replies like it's the most common fact in the world, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know… what if he's freaked out? He literally ran inside after it happened, what if he didn't want it and now he doesn't even want to be my friend? What do I do?"

"Easy, invite him to Lauren's party tonight and find out."

Chris decided he was going to go about his day pretending that the "thing", as he was referring to it, had never happened. In fact he was pretending Darren didn't exist all together.

It proved to be difficult when he had his short conversation with Ashley—where she apologized for being too pushy—when she asked if he'd talked to Darren since the party, considering he wasn't telling her about the "thing" either, but he replied with a quick no and got off the phone shortly after.

He spent the day nursing his hangover, helping his mom around the house, and doing homework for the next week. He was doing well about not thinking about how his heart raced when Darren's body pressed against him, how he tasted like alcohol but also something that was uniquely Darren… yeah he didn't think about it at all… That was until Darren called late that afternoon.

When he heard his phone ring and Chris saw Darren's name pop up he thought about ignoring it, but knowing Darren he'd just keep calling. Better to get it out of the way.

"Hello?" Chris answered cursing when his voice cracked with nervousness.

"Chris? Hey it's Darren, well obviously it's me… uh how are you?" Chris was surprised to hear that Darren sounded a little nervous also, "hey, yeah I'm good… you?"

"I'm great, awesome, fantastic…look uhm… are you busy tonight?" Darren blurts out so fast Chris almost misses it completely"

"Am I busy tonight? I … I have this thing? Yeah I have a thing" Chris lies… badly.

Darren picks up on it and chuckles quietly, amused by how horrible of a liar Chris is "Chris, do you actually have plans or are you trying to get out of plans you think I'm about to guilt you into"

"I uh…I mean… no, I don't have plans" Chris admits reluctantly because he _really_ is a horrible liar.

Darren hums on the other line because obviously he was well aware of this "Well look my friend Lauren from high school is having a party… nothing crazy like last night… just my old friends. I'd like it if you came with me, I won't guilt you into it actually, it's up to you…. But, Chris, I'd really like it if you'd come" and once again there's something in Darren's voice that just pulls on Chris' heart and he feels like he can't say no. Well… maybe it is better if they see each other before school. Chris can still pretend nothing happened, right?

"Sure, I'll come with you"

A few hours later and Chris is sitting in his kitchen, ready for Darren to come pick him up and trying not to break down in front of his mom who keeps shooting him curious glances while she cooks.

"Chris dear, what's wrong. You've been sitting here for thirty minutes looking like you're going to throw up on my kitchen counter". Chris didn't tell his mother that he was going out with Darren— because she didn't know he went out with him last night and quite honestly he doesn't know whether she's be star struck or not want Darren anywhere near her "baby boy"— so she thinks he's going to the movies with Ashley. "Now I know you're not going to the movies with Ashley" or not.

"What? How do you know that?" Chris asks astonished. He swears his mother has super powers.

"Well first of all you don't wear those tight of pants, or do your hair, or put in contacts to go to the movies with Ashley, ever. And second you told me she was baby-sitting tonight"

Oh, shit he _did_ tell her that, "we're taking her cousin to the movies? Okay fine I'm going to hang out with some friends of a friend"

"Which friend" His mom replies, apparently not putting up with any of his crap today.

"Just a friend"

"Now Christopher, your father and I are pretty lenient, I know you were out partying last night, I know what teenagers do… but if you're not going to be with Ashley I need to know who" she says peering at him over her glasses.

"I, well, its Darren… you know, Darren Criss"

His mom looks shocked for a second before she recovers "Is this a date?"

"_MOM_! Oh my _gosh_!" But Chris stops to think, is it a date? He's been trying not to think about what happened last night but truth is Darren did kiss him… and then ask him to hang out with his old high school friends… "I don't know" he finally admits.

"Well I think you ought to find out. Oh and I won't embarrass you this time, but if this is a date I expect to meet this boy" and with that she kisses his cheek and goes back to cooking.

Darren walked up to Chris' front door and rang the bell, waiting for the slender boy to come out and meet him. A few moments later and Darren's breath gets caught in his throat when Chris comes to join him on the front step.

Of course he had noticed that Chris looked hot in his costume last night because it was a shock to see him dressed like that, but how is it he's just now noticing how gorgeous Chris is; his chestnut hair is styled to perfection and he has on just tight enough dark jeans and a blue button down that, oh _wow_, accents his eyes perfectly.

"Hi" Chris says after Darren stands there just taking him in.

He finally gets himself together quick enough to respond "Chris, hi, I'm glad you agreed to come with me. I uh… I think you'll really like my friends" and Chris thinks he may have died a little by the radiant but shy smile Darren is giving him.

"Well, I'm excited. Should we get going?" Darren almost goes to open his door as they walk back to his car, no driver tonight, but thinks that would be weird and goes to get into the driver's seat.

As they start driving Chris asks who all is going to be there, "Well they all go to the University of San Francisco now so there will be some people there I don't know either but my friends that will be there are Joey— my roommate— Julia, Jeff, Brian, Meredith, Nick, Lauren— it's her apartment—and Mia"

Chris was absentmindedly trying to keep track of names when his brain faltered at Mia, no it couldn't be. "Mia your ex-girlfriend?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

Darren must not have noticed anything "yeah, I forgot we were public for a little after I started on the show… we're just really good friends now but I don't see her a lot."

_Great_, Chris thought, he couldn't stand up to Mia, not that he really had any chance otherwise either (or that he wanted one, definitely not). He'd seen her at some events with Darren, at first you could tell they were really happy but then they smiled less and not too long after she released a statement that they had broken up.

He stayed silent for a while not wanting to seem nervous about being around everyone, especially her, when he realized no one had brought up the kiss. Well, he thought, Darren initiated it, if he wants to talk about it he can start the conversation too, so he settles back into his seat.

Before he knew it they were pulling up to an apartment building and Darren was parking the car.

The whole way to Lauren's apartment Darren wanted to turn to Chris and bring up the kiss. Well technically he wanted to turn and say something like "I know I randomly kissed you but I really liked it and if it's okay I'd like to do it again sometime" but Darren is a pansy so instead he focuses on the road and doesn't talk to make sure it doesn't pop out.

When they finally walk up to the apartment and Lauren opens the door, Darren starts to feel himself loosen up. He misses his friends so much and he's happy he could introduce them to Chris. "Darren! Oh my God I haven't seen you in forever! I'm so glad you made it!"

Darren kisses both her cheeks and tells her he misses her and then turns to Chris, "Lauren this is my… my good friend Chris from school" Lauren looks even more excited and pulls Chris into a bone crushing hug.

Chris squeaks obviously not expecting the warm welcome "Hello" he says politely while still trying to breathe.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you, although you're choice in friends is questionable" she sticks her tongue out at Darren and lowers her voice "we pretend to love him but really he's such an insufferable asshole."

"HEY!" Darren yells in fake hurt.

"Come on Chris, I'll introduce you to everyone, Darren go get your friend a drink"

Chris shoots him one last pleading look over his shoulder – realizing Darren's friends are just as crazy as he is—before he's pulled off to meet everyone else.

There's a decent amount of people in the apartment but Darren was right, nothing too crazy, just some people dancing and the rest talking and laughing while they play drinking games. Chris is trying to pay attention to everyone talking around him. He really is, everyone has been welcoming and introduced themselves and included him in conversation, but he can't help staring across the room.

There's Darren looking as adorable as ever—his hair has grown a bit and his curls hang a little lower, he's wearing loose fitting jeans— but Chris can't help but notice that with Darren's ass they're a little more snug in the back—and an I do my own stunts t-shirt. On anyone else it would look ridiculous but on him it just adds to the charm, he has a huge smile and looks completely in him element… right next to Mia.

Chris knows he shouldn't have jealousy spiraling in his belly, knows it's not his place, just because Darren kissed him once—which never even happened he reminds himself—doesn't mean he can feel like this.

Someone, Joey he thinks, snaps him out of his thoughts "he looks happy doesn't he?"

Chris can't help it when his voice comes out a bit more bitter than he hoped "I'm sure she could make him very happy…or does, I wouldn't know"

Joey laughs at this "Oh no, you're just as dense as he is, aren't you?" Chris doesn't say anything so he continues "I know about the kiss"

Chris' head literally whips in Joey's direction so fast he wonders how is neck didn't break "You know about the…we…I uh…wha—

"Chris calm down. I'm just saying Darren talked to me about it… even if he hasn't talked to you. I see you looking over there and I just wanted to let you know no one here is going to judge you… or Darren, but you both have to stop being so clueless, so walk your ass over there and show him"

Chris stares at him for a few more seconds before something catches fire inside him. If Darren could kiss Chris without warning, Chris shouldn't be afraid to take charge too. With a look of determination Chris hands his cup to Joey and begins to walk towards Darren.

Darren is happy. He loves being around his friends and he hasn't been able to see them much since he got the acting job. So he's stuck talking to Mia and she's on another rant about how their relationship could have worked if Darren tried just a little harder but he can't seem to keep the smile off of his face. Chris even seems to be having fun getting to know everyone, or at least he did, looking around Darren can't see him.

He feels a tap on his shoulder "Chris! There you are I was looking for you" then he notices Mia still standing there "This is Mia, I think she's the only person I know that you haven't met"

"Nice to meet you" Chris says politely.

"Pleasure, I'm sure" Mia replies and Darren thinks he hears sarcasm but, no, Mia's usually overly nice.

Chris disregards anything else Mia might have to say and turns back to Darren "dance with me".

At first he's a little shocked but he sees something in Chris' eyes… they're still amazingly blue but look to be a shade darker than Darren's ever seen "Of course" he responds soon enough, his smile growing impossibly larger.

Darren let himself be pulled into the dancing crowd by Chris. He'd never seen him so forward, but he wasn't about to complain. Definitely not. Chris turned towards him and put Darren's hands firmly around his waist as he wrapped his own around Darren's neck and started moving in time with the music.

It's not long until they're both pressed tightly together and Darren can't help but sing along to the song in Chris' ear—

"_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancing on the floor_

_I want more, wanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight—"_ at this Chris tilts his head back and lets out the most wonderful laugh Darren has ever heard, obviously amused Darren is singing Britney Spears to him—  
"_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?"_

Chris tenses in Darren's arms for a second before he's leaning down to whisper in his ear "you kissed me last night"

He wasn't expecting Chris to bring it up, and he was scared if he did Chris would run away again but hearing the way his voice is deepened and a little rough, Darren knows that's not the case "I did, yes".

Chris takes in a deep breath before he's looking Darren straight in the eye "and what if I wanted you to kiss me again?" but before Darren can respond, Chris is moving towards his lips and latching on with such a purpose that he can't help the small whimper that makes his way up his throat.

Chris is quick to deepen the kiss this time, his tongue asking permission to enter Darren's mouth which he grants immediately and _oh god_ it's like his whole body's on fire. His hands instinctively grip tighter on Chris' hips and pull him close as their tongues work against each other exploring and caressing and Darren never wants this to end but then Chris is backing away checks flushed and pupils blown with lust and Darren thinks he's never seen someone so beautiful.

Chris is the first one to speak "I think we should go somewhere" and at Darren's wide eyes and raised brows he must pick up on where his mind went because he continues "and talk. We should go somewhere and talk"

Darren just nods his head quickly and takes Chris' hand leading him towards the door. He's pretty sure he can hear who he assumes is Joey wolf whistle, and throws up his middle finger not glancing back and giving away the broad smile planted on his face.

Both Chris and Darren miss Mia glaring in their direction as they leave.


	6. I'll bring an umbrella

Chris and Darren got in the car and Darren knew of the perfect place to talk nearby. Neither one said anything on the way but Darren refused to let go of Chris' hand.

It wasn't even 5 minutes until they pull up to a small park, deserted due to the time of night. They both walk over to a bench and sit down. Darren breaks the silence "You kissed me" he says not being able to help the smile that pops up on his face.

"You kissed me first" Chris responds and they stare at each other for a minute before they are both cracking up laughing. Both thinking how ridiculous they sound, like they're five years old and got into a fight and neither one wants to admit they started it.

Darren finally gets himself under control and turns to Chris, taking his hand he suddenly feels like he needs to be serious. "Look, I'm sorry that I kissed you out of nowhere yesterday" Chris goes to interrupt him, "please just let me finish, I promise to let you respond but I have a lot I need to say and I think you need to hear. I've never had…feelings…for a guy before. I mean you know how I say I don't believe in labels, but I also never felt bad saying I was straight because I'd only ever wanted to be with a girl. I guess that's why I didn't realize that I liked you" Chris' eyes widen at this but he lets Darren continue. "I would tell Joey about something you did that amazed me like every day but I just thought it was because we got along so well. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you yesterday, but I made myself believe it was because you looked so different. I got mad that someone was dancing with you, but I couldn't figure out that it was jealousy. And then Ashley said some things to me and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I was just in denial because you weren't a girl, so when I dropped you off I wasn't planning on kissing you but I did and I knew right afterwards that I was an idiot and I liked you, but then you turned and went inside and I didn't know what to do and I thought I crossed a line and—"

Chris squeezes his hand realizing Darren is working himself up by the way his eyes are glistening "Hey, Darren no, you didn't cross a line I was just, well, shocked. I never thought you'd kiss me so I didn't let myself think about you that way but then there you were and it felt right but then I realized that holy shit you're Darren Criss and I've had a crush on you since I saw you on tv, embarrassingly enough, and you're famous and I never thought I'd even _meet_ you, and I didn't know how to react, I tried to pretend like it didn't happen but when you called I knew I had to see you again. And then tonight Joey said some things to me too and I realized you had to have felt something in order to kiss me so I might as well go for it."

"I'm glad you did. I'm so glad" and Darren is beaming again "But Chris you're right and I hadn't even thought of that, truth is I am in the media's attention and I am known as straight. I don't know what I'm doing right now but I know I want to get to know you…and well, kiss you more. But even if I got into a relationship with a girl it would be hard for me to go public with her, hell it ruined Mia and me. I don't want to rush things. I want to get to know you and spend time with you. I also want to take you to shows and out but we'd have to look like friends and I know that's not fair to you. But Chris if we do decide at some point to move forward I wouldn't hide you. It wouldn't be fair to make statements that I don't believe in labels and support all lifestyles, then hide you because I'm afraid. I just want us to be sure in this before we find ourselves in a media shit storm, and I want to know that's what you want too. It's all up to you but now that I know my feelings I don't know if I can ignore them." Darren finishes waiting for Chris' response, looking hopeful and more than a little scared.

A minute passes and Chris leans forward pressing a chaste kiss to Darren's lips. "Obviously this is a lot to take in but I think you're right about the ignoring our feelings. If we do it could be worse. I want to get to know you too. I want to know what you're feeling and your fears and I want to help you and be there for you. I don't want to get into a relationship but I do want to work towards that. But this isn't all about me. If we do get together the heat will be on you and it could affect your career. I would love to say screw the media but I know we can't and I can't promise that if we ever do decide we want to be together seriously and go public that I'll know how to handle it but as long as I have you next to me, helping me, I'm willing to do it… for you".

At this Darren can't control himself and he pulls Chris into his lap and smashes their lips together. Chris gasps, surprised but then kisses him back with just as much force. It's short, because no matter how deserted the area is they _are_ still in public, and Chris chuckles as Darren pulls back smiling. He just can't believe Chris is agreeing to the craziness that is this situation. "I don't know what we're getting ourselves into but I'm sure it'll be worth it" and Chris' returning smile is so radiant Darren knows it will be.

It's getting late by the time they finish talking. They both decide to take the next day to think about everything away from each other. If they both still agree to what they've talked about they'll move forward and if one thinks it's too much then they'll try to stay friends, but just in school…to make things easier. Darren drops Chris back off at his house and gives him a swift kiss goodbye telling him he'll text him.

Chris walks into his house surprised to see his mother's still awake "I suppose it was a date then?" – and eavesdropping apparently— he nods and she smiles "I expect to meet him soon" and with that she winks and goes up to bed. Sometimes he loves his mother, sometimes he loves his life.

The boys spend the next day thinking about their feelings like they agreed.

While Darren is beyond happy that he figured out his feelings for Chris and they were returned, it starts to settle in that this could change everything for him. He surprisingly doesn't feel weird about liking Chris like he thought he might, just a little naïve and timid, but he is worried about what this could mean for his career.

Darren is the type of person who likes to show off who he is with, but due to how his relationship with Mia became so tense because of the media he's well aware that he can't be as carefree anymore. Letting the world know that he is with another guy, when it comes to that, could keep him from moving forward in his career. But on the other hand his parents always taught him that he needed to be true to himself first. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

More than anything he's worried about Chris. The media can cut people down and they'll definitely target Chris because he's gay and unknown. They'll want to know why Darren chose to be with him and they won't be delicate about it. He's always been so grateful for everything being famous has given him, and he's had a good relationship with the media this far. Even coming back to school was just for a break while he had the time, not to get away from his life. But now, for the first time, Darren just wishes he didn't have to deal with it.

Chris is in the same boat as Darren when it came to being frustrated. He woke up ecstatic and then remembered all the drama and rules and felt his mood fall immediately.

He knew that if he wanted to figure this out he needed to talk to someone else, and because he still wasn't filling Ashley in on what was going in—not even answering her texts for now—the only other person he could think of was his mom.

Chris trudged down to the living room where his mom was reading "I need your help" he groans as he falls onto the couch in a heap.

"Let me guess, this is about Darren" she says peering of her glasses with a little smile on her face like she was expecting this "Come on sit up and tell me what's wrong".

Chris goes into telling his mother what had happened, keeping it PG, and how he feels "I like him, I really do. I had a crush on him before I knew him but now being around him he's just Darren. It's not tv Darren that brings out my feelings, it's the curly haired hobbit who sings I'll make a man out of you under his breath every day because he probably watches Mulan on the regular." Chris smiles at the thought "But I'm worried that if we do get serious either I won't be able to handle the attention or Darren will freak out and then we'll both just get hurt" he looks up at her then looking for an answer to his problem.

"Honey I can't tell you what to do. If you both have feelings involved then there's no easy answer about what to do, but I can give you some advice. Follow your heart because you feel something for a reason, but Chris, use your head. You are getting yourself in a very grown up situation and if you don't think you'll be able to handle something serious then don't move in that direction just because it's tempting. Be sure that it's something you really want to do, or will at least try your hardest to make work. Darren may be some big star but he's still only 19 and he was forced to grow up fast but he can still be hurt… don't lead him on" she thinks for a minute before adding "but don't let him lead you on either".

Chris thinks he might have the best mother in the world and gets up to give her a hug and a kiss before telling her he just needs to go up to his room to think.

He sits on his bed for a while thinking about the pros and cons before he finally decides to text Darren.

Darren's sitting on his bed strumming his guitar and still trying to figure out what the smartest decision would be when he gets a text **"I'm willing to go through the shit storm when the time comes if you are. I'll just have to find a fashionable raincoat for the pictures ;) –Chris". **Darren laughs shaking his head and typing out a reply **"I'll make sure to bring an umbrella too, maybe we can hide behind it? :) –D"**. He knows then that it's worth whatever battle he has to fight as long as Chris is next to him.


	7. I'm right here with you

The next day Chris knows he's going to have to fill Ashley in on what is going on. He manages to avoid her throughout the morning but knows he's stuck when he walks into the lunch room and she's waiting there for him.

He's not even fully sitting before she starts to talk fiercely, and Chris is sure the only reason she isn't screaming is because the topic is Darren "So do you want to fill me in on the rest of your lovely weekend or are you going to ignore me some more? It's not like I was actually _worried_ about you or anything"

Chris is about to whip out some smartass remark when he realizes he does feel bad for ignoring her, she is his best friend after all "Okay okay, point taken. I'm sorry about not responding to your texts but I was trying to figure things out for myself first."

At this Ashley just raises an eyebrow obviously not ready to forgive him so he just continues, lowering his voice to a whisper "Darren kissed me on Friday, and I didn't tell you because I was trying to pretend it didn't happen… but then when we hung out on Saturday I may have kissed him".

Ashley looks shocked at this and forgets to be mad at Chris "_damn_, I guess he's not as clueless as I thought, and wait did you say _you_ kissed _him_?" her voice barely audible over the noise of the crowded cafeteria "I didn't think you had it in you honestly, so what now?"

Chris explains the rest of the situation to her in detail and where he and Darren see this going.

"Well, I'm happy for you obviously and I know I pushed for this… but just be careful, you don't know what you're getting yourself into and I don't want you to be hurt. Oh and I expect Darren to have lunch with us this week so I can talk to him".

Chris gets to biology that afternoon and Darren looks up giving him a quick smile which he returns. He takes his spot on the stool next to him and writes a quick note before sliding it to Darren—

I told Ashley what's going on, I hope that's okay?

She insists that you have lunch with us at some point this week… Friday?

If you don't want to I can tell her, no pressure

Darren quickly reads it smiling lightly to himself and passing a note back to Chris—

Of course it's okay, if you trust her I do too.

Friday sounds perfect stop worrying!

:)

Chris smiles over at Darren, wondering why he was so nervous to begin with, before turning back to his work for the rest of class.

The rest of the week passes with Darren and Chris sneaking secret glances at each other when they have the chance but for the most part talking about the same things as they always did. They're learning each other's favorite movies, music, foods, and quirky little habits. All the little things that usually go overlooked.

They text each other whenever they can; Darren usually complaining that high school is _hard_ and Chris complaining about how his cat is plotting to kill him, Along with everything else that popped into their heads and seems important to know about the other or tell about themselves.

Friday comes all too quickly and Chris is worried that Ashley is going to scare Darren off before anything actually happens. He gets to lunch extra early to make sure she doesn't have the chance to corner Darren by himself.

Ashley arrives first and Chris immediately asks her not to be too rude or demanding or anything she usually is.

"Christopher I'm hurt. I would never think about embarrassing you like that" and she manages to look serious for about 5 seconds before she's cracking up.

Just then Darren shows up looking excited for some odd reason Chris can't fathom "Hi guys! Ashley how have you been?" he greets them sitting down next to Chris and discreetly nudging his shoulder.

Ashley smirks at him and Chris can tell this is going to be a long lunch "Oh Darren I've been fine, not a good as you I'm guessing but hey we all can't bag Colfer" she winks at them.

Chris chokes on his diet coke and Darren has to pat his back while laughing "I guess I am pretty lucky, but maybe we can be a little quieter? Anyway I think I have you to thank for this, you are the one to tell me to open my eyes"

"I did now didn't I? well I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me. Now let's get to the point, I like you so far but let's get this straight if things… develop we'll say because we are in a crowded room and I'm not trying to put you on blast… really… if they develop and you hurt someone I care about" She says trying not to be loud or use any names or words that could be overheard and misconstrued "I will have to beat you up, and in your profession you kind of need your pretty face"

At this Chris groans and lets his head fall to the table in a loud thud but Darren just laughs whole heartedly again "you've got yourself a deal" and reaches across the table to shake her hand.

While walking together to biology – which they normally don't do, but since they ate lunch together it would look worse if they didn't—Chris mentions that his mom wants Darren to come over for dinner.

"Again you totally don't have to if you're not comfortable, it's just she wants to meet you because I'm spending time with you and well she's such a _mom _about stuff like this, But I can totally hold her off if you don—

"Chris, you have to stop thinking I don't want to meet people who are important to you. You may be embarrassed but I want to meet them, honestly. When should I come over?"

"Tomorrow night?" Chris says, once again soothed by how honest Darren is.

"I'll be there"

Darren spends all of Saturday pacing around the apartment and waiting for Joey to get back from a meeting with his theater group.

Finally at 3:30 he walks in and Darren pounces "Oh my god thank god you're home! I need your help right now!"

Joey looks up at his friend who is walking in circles around their coffee table while the room is littered with about every article of clothing Darren owns "D, why is your whole wardrobe decorating our floor?"

"I'm eating dinner at Chris' tonight…with his mom! And Chris told me to be casual but if I do that she'll think I don't care… but if I get too dressy she'll think I'm trying too hard. She probably thinks I'm some arrogant celebrity and if I screw this up she'll forbid me from seeing Chris and then I'll die!" Darren states as he flops onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"Oh god, you are so dramatic!" Darren glares at him "okay sorry, look if Chris told you casual listen to him. Wear some nice jeans and a plain v neck or something; she can't say anything about that. But Darren you gotta calm down man. Seriously I know you haven't done this whole thing in a while and Mia's parents knew you forever so actually, you've probably never done this, but look it's not so bad you just have to be yourself" Darren looks up at Joey looking a little more calm "Now come on go shower and change before you're late… _that_ would be bad"

Darren managed to calm himself down. That is until he's sitting in his car looking at Chris' house and trying not to hyperventilate as he realizes just what he's about to do. He must have been sitting there for about 5 minutes when his phone vibrates "**I can see you sitting in my driveway creep. Can you come inside so we can eat? You really shouldn't mess with my meal times. I'm hungry :( -Chris"** Darren can't help but laugh when he receives another on "**Plus I miss you, please come inside".** Darren doesn't think he could've gotten to the front door any faster after reading that one and before he can knock Chris is pulling him inside.

"Thank goodness. Seriously starving here"

"I missed you too" Darren chuckles kissing Chris' cheek making him blush. He's still not used to affection from Darren.

"Come on, we better go into the kitchen before she comes searching for you" he says in reference to his mother and pulls Darren after him "Don't be nervous"

Chris' mom spots them as soon as they enter the room and walks right up to Darren throwing her arms around him and squeezing tight "It's so nice to meet you dear" and Darren can feel himself relax.

"_Mom_, ugh"

Darren and his mom both ignore Chris' whining "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Colfer".

"Oh please call me Karyn" she says with a warm smile "but let me just get this out of the way so we can have a nice dinner… if you hurt my boy I'll have no choice but to send Ashley after you" She gives him a pointed look "Now let's eat" Chris looks like he wants to die on the spot and while some of Darren's nerves have come back he likes Chris mom so he just squeezes his hand reassuringly and heads to the table.

Dinner is spent with Karyn asking Darren about his career and life in Hollywood. She doesn't get to personal or touch on the fact that Darren has always said he's straight which he is eternally grateful for and before he knows it dinner is done and they're cleaning up.

After dishes are done Karyn pulls him into another deep hug "It was very nice to meet you Darren, I hope to see more of you, and just know that I am here if you need anything with your parents being so far away" and she kisses his cheek and Darren thinks he couldn't have found a more accepting family if he had tried "I'm going up to bed, you can stay for a while if you'd like" she then goes to say goodnight to Chris and disappears up the steps.

Dinner went better than Chris expected and while his mom did embarrass him he could tell she really liked Darren and that was all that mattered.

His mom had just gone upstairs when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. "Your mom said I could stay for a while if that's okay with you… we could watch a movie"

"mmm that sounds good" Chris hums as Darren gently kisses the back of his neck. This is so surreal to him, the fact that Darren is here, kissing him, he didn't expect Darren to be as affectionate as he apparently is because of the fact that he's never liked another guy but he seems comfortable, so Chris can be in return.

They go to the couch and Chris finally gives in and allows them to watch Harry Potter, not that he minds it is a long movie after all and he wants time with Darren.

"I call being little spoon" Darren calls happily and Chris can't help but laugh at how much he sounds like a little kid, he must think Chris is laughing at him though because he begins to back track "I mean if you want to cuddle… we don't have to, I'm just really cuddly so… yeah" and he dips his head in embarrassment.

"hey, Darren, I'm not laughing at you… you're just so damn adorable" Darren smiles at him "Of course I want to cuddle with you"

"Okay it's just. I really don't know what I'm doing and I feel like some blushing virgin because I don't know how things go in a … whatever we are right now… with two guys, and I'm embarrassed because I'm supposed to be older and know what I'm doing, but I just… don't."

Chris' heart softens at hearing how distraught he actually is over this "Oh, Darren look you don't have to feel like you don't know what you're doing. I know where not in a relationship right now but if you want to cuddle we can cuddle, we can kiss, I mean we're working towards that anyway and it's not like I'm going to try to be with anyone else. I just want to be here, with you, and I would love to hold you. And yeah I've done….stuff… with other guys before but honestly I've never had a boyfriend so it's okay… we'll figure it out, together. Just stop thinking so much"

Darren looks shocked for a second when Chris says he hasn't had a boyfriend but then it looks like a weight is lifted off his shoulders and he leans in to press a chaste but firm kiss to Chris' lips and hug him tightly "thankyou, now come cuddle me so I can get my Harry Potter on!" and just like that crazy Darren is back.

Harry's not even at Hogwarts yet when Darren can feel soft kisses being placed on his neck. His breathing picks up immediately and he's shocked that such a gentle gesture can affect him so much. "Relax" he hears Chris whisper in his ear and the warm breath sends a shiver through his body.

Darren can't stand not seeing Chris' face so he turns around and looks him straight in the eye "You come out of nowhere and make me fall for you without realizing it… without me even realizing it… how is that even possible?" he asks as he moves his hand to brush Chris' cheek. He sees Chris' eyes flutter close and lean into the touch and he can't help but smile and lean in to close the distance for a kiss.

It's meant to be a gentle kiss but Chris apparently isn't having that. He immediately runs his tongue along Darren's bottom lip and when Darren gasps in reply he takes that as an opportunity to enter, moving his tongue along Darren's and letting out a little moan. At this Darren loses all train of thought and self-control and pulls Chris closer, ending up with him half across Darren as he starts to make his way from Darren's mouth to his neck leaving wet kisses as he goes. Darren can't help but let out little whimpers in response and when Chris gets to his collarbone and starts to nip and suck at the skin there he's completely gone.

Without thinking his hands grab on to Chris' ass and bring him down even more on top of himself, and he can feel Chris hard against him. At this Darren tenses and Chris must think he's uncomfortable because he stops immediately "Are you okay? We can stop, I'll stop" he says a little breathless, going to roll off to the side. Darren takes in his flushed cheeks, lust blown eyes, and swollen lips and doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful.

"No, I—no don't stop. It feels good, really good. Just not used to it… but I like it, don't stop" and then he's pulling Chris down by his neck to reconnect their lips. Darren begins to squeeze Chris' ass while he pulls him repeatedly on top of him seeking the friction he needs, and then he finds the perfect positioning and _"shit"_ he lets his head fall back against the couch and Chris goes back to kissing his neck. He knows his breathing is erratic and he's not going to last long but god it feels so good, why didn't he know this feels so good? And then Chris finds the spot right behind his ear that drives him wild and he starts babbling incoherently and Chris hips are moving faster as Darren thrusts to meet him. A few more times and Darren is tensing beneath Chris and letting out a long deep groan as he comes in his jeans, a second later and Chris is following right behind, Darren's name leaving his mouth almost reverently.

They lay there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of being pressed against each other, but Darren can feel his eyes drooping and he knows he needs to change out of these pants.

"Uh Chris? As much as I want to stay right here… this is kind of gross"

Chris' head pops up immediately "Oh gosh you're right let me go change and I'll bring you down some clothes too okay?"

Darren smiles at how wrecked Chris looks before kissing his cheek "Thank you" he says, hardly keeping in a long yawn.

Chris changed into more comfortable clothes and picked out a pair of sweatpants for Darren. When he walked back into the living room he found Harry Potter still playing but Darren curled up on his side asleep.

Chris took a minute to just look at him. The way his curls were growing and hung over his eyes a little now, how his lips were slightly open and the fact that he, Chris Colfer, some average boy knew what they tasted like. He couldn't believe it. Even if they weren't "dating" Chris would take kissing Darren over anything any day.

He didn't want to wake him but he knew Darren needed to change. Chris sat down on the edge of the couch brushing the curls off of Darren's face "wake up sleepy head, it's time to change".

Darren's eyes blinked open slowly and a lazy smile spread its way across his face. Chris wants nothing more than to kiss him, but first "here I brought you sweats and there's a bathroom down the hall, why don't you clean up and change and I'll be in here". Darren just nodded drowsily and shuffled his way down the hall.

Darren changes and heads back out to Chris ready to jump on the couch and scare him when he sees him sitting on the couch a look of concern on his face. Instead he walks around and kneels in front of him putting his hands on Chris' knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Chris looks up at him like he's trying to read something on Darren's face "You… you like what, what we did…before right?—

Darren looks taken aback by the question. Of course he liked what they did, he was the one to pull Chris on top of him and practically beg him not to stop. – because I don't want us to you know rush, and I didn't think that was going to happen.. so I want to make sure you're okay with, you know..that"

At this Darren sits back and thinks for a second. He agreed that he doesn't want to rush things and he hadn't planned that either, but it felt really good and he really liked Chris "I'm totally okay with what happened, I mean I don't think we should let things go any further for right now but uh that.. that was well, amazing so yeah I'm okay".

Chris searches his face for a few more seconds before he smiles "Okay, good. I just, I keep waiting for you to have some big gay freak out" he says looking down again.

Darren wasn't expecting to hear that. Chris thinks he's going to freak out? He tilts Chris' chin up to meet his eyes "Chris, I'm not going to freak out. Trust me. I like you, you're funny, smart, quick witted, generous, accepting, and give me awesome orgasms" at this Chris can't help but laugh "but seriously I wouldn't have started anything if I wasn't sure okay? I want this.. I do".

Chris looks reassured at this "I believe you, sorry I'm just still trying to grasp the concept that you're actually here with me right now…like this"

"well I'm not going anywhere so stop worrying… well I am technically going somewhere because I have to head home, but in all other senses I'm right here with you I promise"

Chris smiles and walks Darren, who kisses his cheek and tells him he'll text him and see him in school on Monday, to the door. Chris closes the door once he sees Darren's car pull out of the driveway not able to keep the smile off of his face.


	8. Stutter

Chris spent the next week feeling like he was floating. Darren and he had an awesome friend ship in school and then on days when they weren't busy he would come over to Chris' for dinner. Darren would tell him more about being famous and preparing him for when they got to the point of going public. In return Chris would open up more about himself; he could feel himself slowly falling for the other boy. On the third Monday of November however, he felt his mood drop as soon as he got to school.

Chris scanned the hallway and his eyes stopped on Darren leaning against his locker… surrounded by girls. This wasn't exactly a new thing— since Darren started school he's had a stream of girls trying to get his attention, the attention of a _star_—and it wasn't that Darren was doing anything wrong, he was just being Darren. He laughed and talked and was generally his animated self, just like he was with everyone, so Chris tried to brush it off. But right when he went to walk away one of the girls leaned in to whisper in Darren's ear and slip him a piece of paper. Darren looked a little taken aback and his smile was strained but he slipped the paper into his pocket. The bell rang and everyone went to class, including Chris, a frown now on his face.

Chris knew Darren wasn't interested in anyone else. He had told Chris in the first week he was here that he knew they were all after his fame and since they had been getting closer he's done nothing but reiterate how much he likes Chris.

"_Your hair smells good, and your skin is so soft, and you're beautiful, have I ever told you that?" Darren said as he lay across Chris' chest one afternoon, half asleep, the movie they had been watching forgotten._

"_You're just insane" Chris chuckled in response_

"_mmm, no you're perfect" he had replied before kissing Chris' jaw and drifting off._

Chris wasn't jealous because they were flirting, he was jealous because _he_ couldn't. His situation with Darren was still new so he didn't know his boundaries; but even if he did he still couldn't go up to Darren in school and openly flirt. He couldn't slip him his number with a wink or whisper in his ear. He couldn't even sit next to him at lunch because they decided when Darren would sit with them on Fridays from now on, he'd sit next to Ashley so he wasn't tempted to touch Chris.

He knew it was necessary and he didn't blame Darren, it just sucked seeing someone else—who had no claim to Darren – be able to do whatever they wanted and he couldn't.

By the time lunch rolled around Chris was still in a funky mood. He wasn't mad, he wasn't even jealous anymore, he just kind of missed Darren although he was sitting right across the room. The thing was… Chris couldn't do anything about it.

Ashley kept looking at him, knowing something was up, but every time she went to speak he shot her a glare to shut her up.

Lunch wasn't even half way through when he stood up "I'm going to bio early. I have to…study" and he got up and strode out of the room.

Darren walked into Biology and noticed Chris in his seat hunched over his book. Darren had been studying Chris a lot since he realized his feelings, wanting to know exactly how his body reacted to every emotion, and so he could tell right away by the stiffness in Chris' neck and back that he was upset.

"What's wrong" He asks going to take his seat next to Chris, thinking Chris will turn and vent to Darren as always when something has annoyed him.

Chris jumps a little obviously unaware that Darren had come into the room and looks up at him "What? Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Uh because I know you and I can tell" Darren says wondering why Chris is trying to act like he's okay.

"well, I'm fine" and with that he turns back to his book and avoids conversation for the rest of class.

Chris is trying to pack his books and leave before Darren can talk to him again. He's still in a funk and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself. He thinks he's in the clear when Darren grabs his arm as soon as he steps out of the classroom, pulling him down the hall.

"Darren what the fuck… what are you doing… wait why are we going into a classroom?" Darren pulls Chris into an empty classroom and shuts and locks the door behind them.

"Are you going to tell me why you're upset now?" Darren looks at him pointedly and Chris knows he's not getting out of the room until he's fessed up.

"I saw you with those girls this morning" Chris can see Darren's confused so he continues "I saw one of them give you her number"

At this realization dawns on Darren's face and then he's actually smirking "Chris, are you _jealous_?"

"No… well yes, but not for the reasons you think. I, well obviously don't like when girls hang all over you but I know it'll happen and I can deal with it. I guess it just got to me because _I_ can't do that. I definitely can't kiss you in public but I also can't even flirt or act too comfortable, and it sucks when someone else can"

Darren's face softens and he goes to take Chris' hand in his "but, you know why you…we… can't do that right?"

"I know, I know we're not there in this thing with us yet. And trust me that's okay with me it really is. I just missed you today and I don't know it got to me today" He finishes looking down at his feet because he does feel like an idiot.

"Chris" Darren sighs sounding a little broken "I missed you too" Chris looks up at him then "Do you not think I want to be able to kiss you? Not even that…hug you, hold your hand, anything? I do. But we just can't right now…but at one point we will, I promise. Even though someone may give me their number you're the only one who actually gets to text and call me. And you may want to interact at school but you're the one who gets to kiss me outside of it"

Chris can see the sincerity in his hazel eyes and he feels at ease once again. Something only Darren can seem to do.

"But until then" Darren says stepping closer "Maybe this will help" and he's closing the gap between them and kissing Chris. It's not rushed and it's not lustful, it's gentle and slow but Chris feels like his whole body is tingling. Darren reaches up to cup Chris' head in his hands and run his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back and smiling.

"I think that'll do" Chris says breathlessly.

When Chris gets home that afternoon and goes to change into something more comfortable he notices a piece of paper fall out of the pocket of his jeans.

When he picks it up he realizes it's a phone number with a girl's name written under it, but under that is a note:

_Tear it, shred it, burn it, do whatever you want._

_The only number I want is yours_

_-Darren_

Chris looks down at the little slip and can't help but think that he'd take every day at school not being able to do the things with Darren he wanted, as long as he got moments like this.

The rest of the week passed by peacefully, Darren didn't pull Chris into any more classrooms to kiss him but he did texts him at random points of the day with certain things he liked about Chris. He never realized just how much of a sap Darren was.

The three of them—Chris, Darren, and Ashley—are all sitting in the lunchroom on Friday when Darren speaks up, "I have a show Tomorrow night" he states and then just stops waiting for a reaction.

While Ashley looks mildly excited, Chris' face lights up; Darren has told him how he's been trying to find time to do small shows for his fans like the used to "That's amazing! Where is it?"

"Just a little bar/club thing in the city, it'll be small but I like doing intimate shows with my fans and being able to interact with them. Plus once Christmas rolls around my schedule will probably pick back up, so I want to get as much in before then. But the real reason why I bring it up is because I want you guys to come"

Chris opens his mouth then closes it, not sure what to say. He'd seen clips from Darren's shows online and had always wanted to go to one, and now he would be. "I… really?" he sputtered, immediately feeling like some silly fan.

Darren just laughs though "Of course" he says smiling brightly at Chris "Joey's going to be there too, and Chuck"

Chris froze at this "Chuck, as in Chuck Criss, as in your brother Chuck?"

"Yes that would be the one" Darren's trying not to laugh at this point because Chris looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

Ashley saves Chris from blurting anything else out, "Well I'm there as long as I get back stage privileges" she says winking at Darren.

"Of course, what do you think I am some enormous asshole?" Darren says sarcastically.

"Well then we'll be there cheering you on like the fan girls you know we are at heart Darren"

By the end of lunch Chris still wasn't over the fact that he would be back stage at Darren's show AND meeting his brother for the first time.

No pressure

Ashley and Chris had decided they would drive together to the concert since it wasn't smart for Darren and him to be seen arriving or leaving together. The show didn't start till 9 but they were supposed to get there an hour before they let people into the venue so they could talk to Darren and watch sound check.

As they pulled up to the little bar Chris got increasingly nervous "How do I look?" he asked Ashley for about the 10th time.

"Chris you look hot, those jeans might as well be painted on, Darren's going to die; but roll up the sleeves to your button down, your arms have gotten bigger so show them off"

Chris took her advice even though he was more worried about making a good impression with Chuck than trying to turn Darren on, _that_ would be a bonus.

They went into the bar and made their way to the back where someone with security told them Darren would be after he made sure they were allowed to be there. Chris could feel his palms sweat as he saw the little room that had been set up for Darren. There were a few couches and some tables with food but Chris' eyes were fixed on Darren sitting on the floor tuning his guitar and laughing loudly.

Ashley who apparently had no time to wait for Chris to snap out of it made their presence known "Hobbit, we have arrived!" Darren looked up from his guitar to see them, trying to decide whether he should look happy to see them or offended by Ashley.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face and Darren turned to glare at him "Hey you like me all tiny and compact!" he says pouting adorably.

Chris wasn't thinking before the next thing slipped out "You may be compact, but after what happened in my living room I have a feeling no part of you is tiny" throwing a wink at Darren.

Darren's mouth drops open and he gapes at Chris, Ashley who was raiding the food table chokes on her water, and Joey bursts out in laughter from the couch "BUSTED!"

Chris' face immediately burns up, he forgot that Joey would be here and stealing a glance at the couch he also realizes Darren's brother is there smiling knowingly. "I, oh hi Joey I didn't realize you were here"

"Obviously" he states laughing.

Darren seems to snap out of it then "Ah, yes, well Chris… this is my brother Chuck" he says gesturing to Chuck sitting next to Joey.

Chris gives him a little wave "It's nice to meet you, Darren talks about you a lot"

Chuck laughs lightly at this "Did he tell you I was in a band?" and Chris chuckles knowing that Darren tells anyone about his brother's band at any chance.

"Only about a hundred times, just to make sure I didn't forget obviously"

Chuck looks impressed by the ease of conversation "I like him little bro! And don't worry Darren doesn't shut up about you either"

They spend a while all in the room talking and joking, the two groups getting to know each other and building a common friendship.

Sound check didn't take long and in no time Darren is about to go on for the packed bar. He looks so happy bouncing on the balls of his feet and Chris can't help but smile at him.

When it's time to go on he turns to peck Chris on the cheek and walks out to the screaming fans.

It's surreal. Chris spends so much time with Darren he often forgets he's famous, but seeing him on stage with people packed together to see him perform it all comes back to him, just how lucky he was to be here.

Darren was so lucky to be here. On stage, doing what he loved with wonderful fans and not to mention a great support system back stage, he'd never felt more at home.

"Hello everyone" Darren says cheerfully into the mic and is returned with screams and I love you's from his fans "I love you too. I wanted to start off tonight with the song that basically changed my life. It was the first song I did when I was cast on my show and it holds a big place in my heart. Acting and singing were always my dreams and well since I'm a teenager I guess it fits pretty perfectly" His fans laugh at this and he takes a peak back stage to see Chris laughing and shaking his head as well "The fact that you all actually give a shit about me means so much so thank you for being here and supporting me and my dreams"

He gets through his slower version of teenage dream, only getting choked up at the end thinking of just how far he's come since it all started.

He sings some Disney songs after that and a few more covers, interacting with his fans some more and even taking suggestions from them, which leads to him forgetting lyrics, even on one of his own songs. But hey it wouldn't be one of his shows if he didn't.

He decides to close out the show with an upbeat song and leads them in to "Stutter". He starts the song off and the fans go crazy, always liking it because it's a bit racier than the others. He's moving around the stage dripping in sweat when he starts getting to his favorite part and an idea pops into his head

He starts getting a little more animated on stage, dancing a bit sexier— when normally he sticks to being a goofball— as the verse starts:

_And I know that you want it, trying to get you on it,_

_Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it._

His fans are going crazy as he throws himself completely into the song

_Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,_

It's then that he turns his whole body towards where Chris and the rest of his friends are waiting pointing directly at Chris and singing the next line with a cheeky grin and a wink.

_I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need._

He turns back towards the crowd unable to keep the huge grin off his face and finishes out the song. While his little exchange didn't go unnoticed by his fans, they can't see who he was pointing at, and honestly even if they could it would have still been worth it to see Chris' shocked face.

He thanks everyone for coming to support him and hurries to get off stage and rejoin his friends.

Darren isn't even all the way in the lounge room when Chris is demanding an explanation "What the _hell_ was that?"

Ashley is looking at Darren like he's a new person, Chuck looks a little shocked but amused, and Joey is actually trying to hold in his laughter, but Darren can't read the expression on Chris' face and he automatically assumes he messed up.

"I uh.. I don't know… you made that joke about me and I uh—"he's cut off by Chris pulling him to his chest.

"Oh never mind" and then Chris is kissing him and it's all teeth and tongue and Darren knows his moans are not being completely muffled by Chris' mouth but he can feel himself getting hard and Chris is running his hands up and down his sides and Darren is shivering in pleasure and never wants to stop. But then he hears Ashley cat call from the corner, Joey explode with the laughter he's been trying to keep in, and Chuck scream "Oh my god my baby brother!" and they reluctantly pull apart.

"That was sexy" Chris states eyeing Darren up and down like he's trying to decide if he cares people are in the room or not.

"I—_that_ was sexy!" Darren breathes out, and Chris pulls him into a tight hug kissing his forehead although Darren knows it's dripping sweat.

"You were amazing out there" the rest of the room agrees and Darren can feel himself smiling widely, _this_ is right.

Darren agreed to sign some autographs for his fans so while he did that Chris stayed in the room, talking and laughing with the others.

Autographs seem to take forever and by the time Darren comes back he looks ready to pass out on the floor.

"I need a bed"

Seeing that Darren is struggling on his feet, the group gathers their stuff and makes their way out into the hall. Chris is almost out of the room when Darren pulls him back in.

He pulls Chris into his arms and lays his head on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"I won't be able to say goodbye to you out there" Darren explains, looking up at Chris "I'm really glad you came tonight. Having you here, seeing me perform, you meeting Chuck and liking each other… it means a lot to me"

Chris brings his hand up the run it through Darren's messy curls, hearing a sound of contentment come from the older boy. Darren doesn't get like this often—usually preferring to joke around—but when he does it makes Chris feel like he's doing something right.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You're important to me and I want you to know I'll be here to support you"

Darren looks back up at him, eyes glistening and a small smile on his face "You're one of the most important people in my life"

Chris' heart swells and he leans down to press a soft peck to Darren's expectant lips.

"Come on the others are waiting"

They finally untangle themselves from one another they make their way towards the back door where everyone else is waiting.

"There will probably be paparazzi outside, just…smile and we'll try to get through them quickly" Darren says and then goes to push open the door.

As Darren makes his way out the back door he's blinded by flashing lights and can hear people calling his name. He takes a look back at the group one last time, focusing on Chris who looks shocked and nervous. Darren sends him one last smile before turning back to the photographers.

"_Darren! Darren! How was the show?"_

"The show was amazing… my fans are amazing I love them all so much, and I am so thankful"

"_Darren, who are your friends?"_

Chris freezes behind him. They knew this question would be asked, but they still weren't ready to address their growing relationship…

"These are my really good friends from school; they came out to support me"

Chris gives him an encouraging smile, showing he was okay with what Darren said. It wasn't exactly a lie after all, they weren't technically "_together_" yet, but still…he felt guilty… like he was hiding Chris.

The paparazzi turned their attention to Chris and Ashley _"How did you enjoy the show? Are you fans of Darren?"_

Chris is the one who spoke up "It was amazing, Darren was great. We've been fans for a while and are glad he's turned into such a good friend as well" he smiles a dazzling smile surprising Darren with how well he handled that and how calm he is.

Darren answers a few more questions about the break and high school before his exhaustion really kicks in. "I'm sorry guys but I've got to get some sleep. It was nice talking to you"

He ushers the group to where their cars are parked and waits to make sure Ashley and Chris get in their car okay before he pulls out of his spot and heads home.

Darren makes it into the apartment and barely strips out of his clothes before he falls onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning Darren is woken up by his phone ringing loudly next to his head.

Without opening his eyes he accepts the call " 'ello?"

A voice comes screeching through on the other side of the phone. The voice of Darren's publicist Michael "Did you not think it was important to tell me you were doing a show last night?"

Darren internally groans, Michael is in one of his moods and he's not ready to deal with it this early.

"More importantly," he continues "Do you want to tell me why I was sent a video of you making fuck me eyes and pointing to someone back stage?"

Darren actually groans at this "It was a joke. Anyways, no one could see who I pointed to so it's not a big deal"

His publicist sighed on the other end "Darren you know you have to be careful, your fans are speculating that you're dating someone" after a moment's pause he adds "Are you?"

Dare doesn't know how to respond. He knows he should tell Michael about Chris, but he also knows he'll advise Darren to call it off. He doesn't want the stress of his publicist's disapproval to cause tension between Chris and him so early. Plus they _weren't_ dating… yet.

"No, I'm not dating anyone."


	9. Mine

With all the excitement of the past few weeks, Chris almost forgot Thanksgiving was coming up. The Monday before hand he was reminded however when he heard Craig—who threw the Halloween party—was now throwing one to celebrate Thanksgiving as well, this time at his barn on a good amount of land his family owned outside of the city.

As soon as he found out Chris couldn't wait to tell Darren. They were getting even closer lately, and while they still couldn't be as affectionate as Chris wished this could give them a reason to be seen together in public.

He found Darren sitting on the front steps of school during one of their breaks with his guitar in hand. Chris took a minute to admire him. The more he learned about Darren the more he liked him, and while he liked that they were taking things slow, sometimes he literally just wanted to ravish him on the spot.

But now was not the time for that, so instead Chris plopped down next to him with a smile on his face "Guess What"

Darren jumped a little, obviously too wrapped up in his music to notice that Chris had sat down "Hey you! What's up?"

"Craig's throwing another party, in honor of Thanksgiving this time…. Like we all needed a reason to get drunk" he says rolling his eyes.

Darren's smile grew, thinking back on Halloween when he had first kissed Chris "Awesome! When is it?"

"It's the day after Thanksgiving actually… so you'll come?" Chris asks looking hopeful.

Darren's face immediately falls "Oh shit, I can't. I'm going to LA to spend Thanksgiving with my family. I leave tomorrow night and don't get back until Saturday"

Chris tries to keep the disappointment off his face as he gives Darren a strained smile "Oh okay, I understand"

"I'm totally bummed though, I want to go" Darren says looking upset about missing the chance to hang out with Chris "but you'll still have fun. And I'll come over tomorrow to say goodbye before I have to catch my flight, I promise"

Darren kept good on his promise and was at Chris' house Tuesday before he had to head to LA for the next few days.

"I don't have long because Joey kept me for longer than I thought he would going on about some girl he's interested in, but I needed to say goodbye" Darren said as soon as Chris let him in the house.

Chris' heart beat raced at the thought that Darren _needed _to see him before he left, but he tried to play it off "Darren, I'll see you in a few days don't be such a drama queen"

Darren pouts at him in return "Come on Chris, you know you'll miss me"

"Hmmm, I don't know, I doubt it" Chris says dramatically smirking at Darren "There are plenty of others who could keep me company I'm sure…."

Chris is pretty sure Darren growls… _growls_…. In response as he pulls Chris towards him "Now Christopher that is not nice. You know you'll miss cuddling with me, miss hearing me sing Disney to you, miss the way I kiss you…touch you" he's now kissing a line from Chris ear to shoulder and Chris can't help the shiver that passes through his body, making Darren smirk "I thought so"

Chris groans when Darren backs up to put space between their bodies "You. Are. Mean. But you're right I will miss you so you better come see me Saturday and tell me all about your Thanksgiving"

Darren hums in response now kissing all over Chris' face while the younger boy giggles "Of course I will, I couldn't stay away from you… but I have to go or I'll miss my flight and my mom will kill me"

Chris pouts but just bends down to plant a firm kiss on Darren's plump lips, gently nipping on his lower one before pulling away "Go. Go. Before I get you killed by your angry mother before a holiday, have fun"

Darren plants one last kiss on Chris' cheek before turning to walk out of the door. He didn't want to admit to himself just how much he knew he'd miss Chris over the next few days.

Darren loved his parents. His mother always fussed over him, making sure he was eating, showering, not wearing dirty clothes…. Most guys would find it annoying, but not Darren. His father was amazing as well, constantly patting him on the back and telling him how proud they were of him. That's why it was a little easier to keep his mind off of missing Chris…although he did still text him whenever he was free.

"**My mom told me I was glowing when I got here… look at what you do to me."**

"**Oh. My. God. Chris this food… there are no words… I'm bringing some back to you."**

"**LA rocks, but San Fran has you… this is not okay with me :("**

Darren was in the middle of another text when Chuck snatched the phone out of his hand.

"God bro, you're so whipped… are you going to tell mom and dad?" Chuck asks looking at him curiously.

He had already decided that he would tell his parents about Chris before he even got here and while he knew they were the most accepting people he'd ever met, he was still nervous. "Yeah actually I am tonight, after dinner… I didn't want to do it on Thanksgiving…just in case"

Chuck looked surprised, not at the fact that he was telling them about Chris but that he thought they might not be okay with it "Darren, they're going to be happy for you, and when they meet him they'll love him… probably more than us"

Darren laughed at this because he _knows_ his parents will love Chris. His dad will think Chris' humor is brilliant and want to talk to him forever and his mom will want to hug him all the time and tell him how happy she is because he makes Darren happy. Chuck is right there's nothing to worry about.

After dinner Darren sits everyone in the living room and stands in front of them "I, well, I have something to tell you guys" Darren pauses "Well actually just you mom and dad, Chuck knows already"

Chuck smiles encouragingly at him from the sofa but Darren's mother looks worried "Darren, sweetheart are you in trouble? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no I promise nothing is wrong" He reassures her "Everything is great…better than great really"

"Ok son, then tell us whatever it is you need to say" His father says from his place next to his mother.

Darren tries to figure out where to start, he guesses the beginning is best "I met someone, at school, and at first I thought they were just a really good friend…but then I realized I actually liked them and so we've been hanging out and, we're not dating or anything but I want to… soon… we're just taking things slowly because of the media and all. But, well, they're really important to me and I wanted you both to know because they make me really happy"

Darren's mom looks thrilled at the thought. She wasn't Mia's biggest fan, especially at the end of their relationship, and she's wanted Darren to find someone lately "Oh, honey that's fabulous… What's her name?"

"Uhm, Chris… his name is Chris" His parents look a little shocked so he starts randomly trying to fill the silence "and he's _really_ amazing, Chuck has met him and they seem to get along… I like him more and more everyday… and I know this is unexpected, but we fit really well together, and he treats me like I'm an actual person and not some celebrity which is really important…and I think I'm falling for him" Darren finishes looking nervous.

Darren's parents are silent for another moment before his father speaks "Well, he sounds amazing…and if Chuck approves we know he must be pretty great… we're happy for you Darren"

His mother then stands up pulling him into a giant hug "I don't care who you're with as long as _you're_ happy darling. If he has you so smitten he must be special… and I can't wait to meet him" and kisses his cheek.

Darren could feel all the tension leave his body and a large smile take over his face.

His mother pulls him with her back to the kitchen "Now tell me more about him while you help me clean."

Darren had wanted to call and tell Chris about what his parents had said as soon as he was done helping his mom, but he knew Chris had family coming in that night for Thanksgiving the next day and didn't want to interrupt. Instead he decided he'd call Chris after dinner the next night and settle for a quick text

"**I miss you… more than I thought I would, is that weird? –Darren"**

The response was almost instant**, "Even if it is, you're not alone, I can't wait to see you- Chris"**

Thanksgiving went great the next day. The food was amazing and he spent time watching football with his Dad and Chuck just relaxing between stuffing his face. The second festivities died down though, and he knew Chris was finished dinner; Darren shut himself in his room to finally call him.

Chris picked up after the second ring and Darren could actually hear the smile in his voice "Darren! I wasn't expecting you to call, not that I'm not happy you did, because I am… how are you?"

Darren chuckled at Chris' ramblings "I'm good, I miss you… but… I told my parents about us"

"You did?" Chris sounds shocked on the other end "wow, I don't know why I'm surprised, but I am… what'd they say?"

"At first I could tell I caught them off guard, but they quickly caught up and said they were happy for me and couldn't wait to meet you"

Darren can hear Chris let out a deep breath "good…that's good. It sounds like they're amazing, but they'd have to be to have you as a son now wouldn't they?" Chris says gently.

Darren feels his heart skip a beat, like it does every time Chris says something affectionate "God Chris, I miss you"

"I miss you too… I wish you were coming to the party tomorrow" and Darren can tell he's trying to act like he's not as upset as he really is. He could tell he really wanted Darren to come and Darren could understand why. They couldn't act affectionate in school, and outside of school they only got to hang out at Chris' house, but a party gave them an excuse to be around each other and let loose.

Darren feels horrible that he can't give him that "I wish I could be there too, believe me… but hey I'll see you soon right?"

"Right, I'm being silly… but I have to go my mom is insisting on more family time, I'll talk to you later"

As he fell asleep that night Darren decided he was going to figure out some way to make it up to Chris.

It was Friday night and Chris desperately just needed to buckle down and pick out something to wear, but truthfully he just couldn't get excited. It's like Darren could read his mind because earlier he had texted him "**Just remember I'll see you soon :) –D**". It had made him feel better for a while, until it sunk back in that _soon_ was not _tonight_.

His mother had gone to take the rest of his family to the airport and he was meeting Ashley at the party later, so when he heard a knock on the front door he was confused as to whom it could be.

The knocking didn't stop the whole way down the steps and by the time he reached the front door he was thoroughly frustrated with whoever was on the other side.

Opening the door a bit forcefully he came face to face with a very handsome looking Darren smirking at him, looking completely smug "Took you long enough, I was going to give up and go back to LA".

Chris' mouth hung open at shock staring at the curly haired boy in front of him, whose eyes were shining with mischief but also affection "D-Darren?" he stutters.

"The one and only, now are you going to invite me in so I can kiss you?" He says, obviously enjoying the fact that Chris is so worked up.

Chris finally snaps out of it and questions just start tumbling out of him and he pulls Darren inside "You can't be here right now. You—you are in LA. How are you here? Why are you here?" he's cut off by Darren's finger against his lips.

"I told you I missed you, and I felt like shit that I couldn't go to the party with you so I was trying to think of a way to make it up. I went to talk to my mom and she asked why I just didn't come home early, like literally made me feel so stupid for not just thinking of that. So that's what I did… hopped on a plane and now I'm here" he says smiling widely obviously proud of himself.

Chris gapes at him for another minute "You left your family early to come back to me?" He asks astonished.

Darren is about to respond when all of a sudden Chris is pulling him by the front of his shirt up the stairs "Where are we going?"

"My room" Chris responds, voice much deeper than it usually is "I can't believe you did that"

As soon as their in his room Chris pushes Darren on the bed and straddles his hips. They've done this before but usually Chris lets Darren take control, make the moves, but not now. Now Chris is pushing his hands underneath Darren's shirt and feeling his muscles as the nibbles on his ear causing Darren to whimper and shiver beneath him. Chris can't help himself with the sounds Darren is making and attacks his lips in a sloppy kiss, its teeth and tongue and broken moans from both of them.

Their breathing is coming out in harsh gasps and Chris is now moving down onto Darren's hard cock as he thrusts up in return. Chris can feel himself getting closer to the edge as Darren grabs his hips and pulls him down harshly "God, Chris, fuck you feel good"

Chris is dips back down to trace the shell of Darren's ear with his tongue before whispering deeply "Shit, Darren I'm close, I missed you"

Darren is so close to that edge too as he stares at Chris, whose hair is a mess and his lips are bruised from kissing "Let go Chris shit—ngh—let go"

And Chris does, Darren can feel him tense above him and as it's his name that Chris groans loud and long as he comes in his sweats, he can't stop from tipping over the edge as well, seeing white spots and shaking as he comes down.

He can feel Chris start to burrow into his chest like he's ready for sleep but Darren isn't having any of that. "Oh no you don't, we have a party to go to"

"mmmm, but you're comfy. Let's stay here" Chris responds looking up to meet Darren's eyes. He almost gives in at that moment, seeing Chris look so content and sleepy, and knowing he'd be in Darren's arms. But he at least wants to hang out with Chris in public, show him he wants that too.

"Nope. I flew back to go to a party, so we are going to a party" He says laughing as Chris flops back on his chest "Look why don't you go shower and wake up and I'll change and have clothes for you as well"

Chris shifts a bit until he's sitting back up "If you insist" he sighs but Darren can see the smile behind it "I really did miss you"

Darren reaches up to cup Chris' cheek "I missed you too, it's why I'm here… now stop stalling and go get ready" he gives Chris one more peck before pushing him off towards the bathroom despite Chris' grumbling.

When Chris walks back into his room after his shower he expects Darren to be back lying in his bed, but instead he sees an outfit placed where he had been with a note on top.

_Chris—_

_I thought you'd want some privacy to get changed so I'm downstairs scheduling a car for tonight so we won't have to drive, and someone to take my car back to the apartment._

_Just come downstairs whenever you're ready._

Chris smiles at the note before slipping it in the drawer next to his bed and starting to get ready.

After he finished getting ready he walks down the stairs to find Darren sitting on the couch petting Chris' cat, Brian, and looking content.

"Ready to go?"

Darren turns around, his face lighting up when he sees Chris wearing what he picked out— some tight black jeans and an equally tight long sleeved shirt, but over that was one of Darren's sweatshirts. It wasn't one that anyone would recognize as Darren's but just seeing Chris wearing it did something to him.

"You look fantastic, but yes the car's here so we can leave"

They spend the car ride to the party talking about each other's Thanksgivings and before they knew it they were pulling up the barn.

They share one last long kiss before getting out of the car, knowing they can't be very affectionate for the rest of the night.

Chris takes a look around; he'd never been to the barn before even though he knew it was popular for fall parties. The inside of the barn looked to have music and people dancing, along with most of the alcohol, except the kegs which were right outside. There were picnic tables scattered around, some with beer pong or flip cup games and others with just people lounging, and closer to the woods was a large bonfire.

"I'll go get us drinks, why don't you try to find Ashley and get a picnic table?" he hears Darren saying and turns to look at him.

"Okay, I'll try to get one close to the barn so we can hear the music… but first to find Ashley, I'll see you in a bit" and he has to forcibly stop himself from placing a kiss on Darren's red cheek—due to the cold—and walk away in search of his friend.

Chris is walking around aimlessly looking for Ashley because he realizes he left his phone in the car when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns around to come face to face with Grant from Halloween "Grant, Hi, I didn't think you'd be here" Chris says politely.

"Ahhhh I— I bet you didn't, 'specially since you ditched me on Halloween Chris, that wasn't nice" Chris can smell the alcohol strong on him but tries to laugh it off.

"Sorry about that I was there with friends, speaking of friends I have to go find them" He says trying to get out of the conversation and going to turn away.

Grant reaches out and grabs his arm before he can get anywhere though " it's rude to walk away from someone Chris" he's slurring his words and his grip is too tight, making Chris nervous as he begins to search the crowd looking for either Ashley or Darren.

"Grant let go of me, that hurts" Chris says forcefully, going to twist his arm out of Grant's grip, which he thought would be easy due to his drunken state but he's holding on tighter.

"Stop Struggling Chris, I know you want me… the way you danced with me…I know"

Chris makes a move to twist out of Grants hand at this point but Grant is pulling him in the opposite direction. Just when he thinks he might break free he gets his foot caught on a rock and goes tumbling towards the ground. He falls awkwardly on his wrist and lets out a whimper of pain. He can tell people have started to take notice of the exchange now and he looks up in time to see a furious Darren storming towards Grant.

Darren's just finished getting Chris and himself drinks—a beer for himself and something mixed for Chris because he's not sure what he prefers yet—when he turns to see the guy from Halloween holding Chris' arm, and Chris looks like he's trying to get away.

At first he's stuck to the spot, anger starting to bubble up but unable to move, but then he sees Chris fall and the anger takes over him. He drops the drinks and storms over to wear that asshole is standing. When he gets close enough he can see just how scared Chris looks and instinct to protect kicks in.

"Hey!" he screams, and people have gathered but he doesn't care. The guy turns around, and Darren can tell he's drunk but again he doesn't care because all he wants to do is punch the stupid smirk he's wearing off of his face.

He reaches out and grabs him by the front of his shirt pulling him roughly "What the fuck do you think you are doing! You do not ever touch him do you hear me?"

A crowd has now surrounded them and Darren notices Ashley is kneeling next to Chris looking concerned.

Grant laughs, actually laughs, at Darren "and who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"It doesn't matter who the fuck I am you asshole!" Darren says pushing him away because he's disgusted by him "You don't fucking grab people against their will. I should fucking kill you"

The crowd is whispering and Darren doesn't notice the cameras and phones that have come out because he's literally shaking with anger at this point.

Grant is struggling to keep his footing and turns to look at Darren one last time "Whatever I thought he'd be a good fuck, but he's not worth this shit" and he goes to push passed Darren.

He's not fast enough though, and Darren can't hold it together after that comment. He brings his fist back and punches the asshole right across his jaw. Chris yelps and the crowd gets louder but Darren just leans over the boy seething "If I ever see you touch him again… no If you are even near him, looking at him, or I think you are fucking thinking about him I swear to God I will make your life a living hell you piece of shit" and with the scared expression on Grant's face he thinks he's gotten his point across and turns back to Chris.

He's sitting on the ground, unshed tears in his eyes, and his left wrist clutched to his body. Darren immediately softens, worry coursing through him instead of anger. He drops to his knees beside the younger boy gently taking the wrist in his hand "are you okay, Chris tell me you're okay. I'm so sorry" he lets out brokenly.

"Darren I'm okay, thank you… for that" Chris says weakly obviously in shock over what just happened.

"Darren" Ashley cuts in, and with great difficulty he tears his eyes away from Chris' to look at her "there's a crowd, their watching everything"

"I don't give a fuck" he growls his voice thick with anger again "I only care about Chris"

"Then get him out of here" she pleads "You guys need to get out of here"

Darren looks conflicted for a minute but he just turns back to Chris "come on, I'll help you up, we're going home"

Chris looks panicked for a second "No, I don't want to go home" and then he drops his voice "I want to be with you"

"That's why you're coming back to the apartment; you're staying with me tonight."

He helps Chris to his feet and leads him through the group, glaring at anyone who doesn't move fast enough, and noticing Grant has disappeared.

As soon as they're back in the car Darren is worrying over Chris wrist "Are you sure you're fine? I can take you to the hospital…we should go to the hospital"

Chris feels calmer already, just being away from everyone else "No, Darren I promise you I am _fine_… it doesn't even really hurt anymore I think I was just shocked"

When Darren looks up at him, Chris is surprised to see his eyes glistening "Darren, hey, I'm fine okay? I'm fine" he reassures him taking his head between both of his hands and running his thumbs over his jaw.

"I just—I want to kill him. No one can do that to you, and I should've been there to stop it" Darren sighs "Can I just hold you right now?" and Darren sounds so small…so young even though he's the older one, that Chris knows even if he wanted to he couldn't deny him.

"Of course" he responds softly, scooting over so Darren can wrap his arms around him.

They stay like that for the rest of the ride, not talking but occasionally Darren would kiss the stop of Chris' head and Chris knows that there's no getting away from Darren. He's committed, and he's falling hard.

As soon as they walk into the apartment Darren has Chris pinned against the door, although he does it gently still worried about Chris' wrist.

"I—I can't get over the fact that he thought he could touch you like that, Chris you are so beautiful and perfect and no one should ever touch you unless you want them too, no one"

"I know, I know but I'm okay. He's an asshole but I'm glad you were there to defend me" Chris says smiling lightly and looking directly into Darren's conflicted eyes.

"Can _I_ touch you Chris? Will you let _me_ touch you?"

Chris is startles "Darren? Why wouldn't I—"

But he's cut off mid-sentence "I need to hear you say it… I won't be like him, I won't just assume"

And in that moment Chris' heart swells to twice the normal size he's sure, because although Darren has kissed him and touched him before, he's asking to make sure Chris is okay… to make sure Chris still wants him.

"Darren, yes, please I want you to touch me"

That's all Darren needed to hear and in the next second one of his hands is framing Chris' face and anchoring him there as he leans in to attach their lips and the other is running up and down his side, occasionally gripping his hip tightly.

The kiss is slow at first, but Chris can feel the desperation behind it and after a while he can't stand the tease of Darren's slow process anymore. He flicks his tongue over Darren's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the older boy which Chris takes advantage of, exploring Darren's mouth with his tongue, their tongues moving together growing in heat and Chris doesn't know which one of them is moaning and whimpering but he'd guess it was both. The sounds and the sensations are getting to be too much as Darren's finger runs over his hip bone and Chris moves to tug on the curls at the nape of Darren's neck.

He's hard and straining against his jeans and all he wants is sweet release but then Darren breaks the kiss and looks at him "Let me take care of you".

Chris' breath hitches and all he can do is nod, because this is Darren offering and Darren wanting him and he can't think straight or wrap his mind around how this happened.

Darren grabs his good wrist and leads him to what Chris assumes is his bedroom. He shuts the door behind them and leads Chris to the bed, pushing him down onto it softly.

Darren begins to undress Chris slowly until he's lying there in just his boxers. It feels so intimate, Darren gazing at him as Chris is just spread out for him and he can tell his breathing is erratic with nerves; he's never been naked in front of another guy before… or even in his boxers like now.

"You're beautiful" Darren breathes reverently, running a hand down Chris' side and looking at him with eyes of adoration. He then pulls away to undress himself until he's in his boxers as well and Chris can't help but stare. Darren is tan and muscular in all the right places and Chris just wants to kiss every inch of him.

Darren settles down next to Chris, on his side, and begins to rub his side again "Are you okay? Is _this_ okay?" Darren sounds just as nervous and Chris feels.

Chris feels himself nodding automatically "Yeah, this—this is perfect"

At that Darren smiles and angles himself to kiss Chris' neck, at first it's gentle and slow but then he moves his hand to brush over Chris' nipple and Chris is whimpering and thrusting up looking for friction and it turns heated instantly.

Darren moves his lips down to nip and suck at Chris' collarbone, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for Chris to feel and Chris is lost in the sensation, then suddenly Darren's hand is palming him over his boxers and Chris lets out a long groan at the unexpected feeling.

"Darren, _shit_ you don't—you don't have to"

But Darren just brings his eyes up to meet Chris' "I _want _to" and his voice is deep and he sounds wrecked so Chris just nods.

Darren adds a little more pressure and goes back to kissing Chris neck, and his head falls back on the pillows and his eyes shut in ecstasy, "Ah, Darren, fuck yes".

Darren stops kissing him for a minute but keeps his hand palming Chris' who can feel the tight heat coiling in his stomach "tell me you don't want anyone else Chris"

"Ah, Darren, no—no one else… I only want y—you" and at those words Darren pulls Chris free of his boxers and wraps his fingers around his length pumping steadily.

Chris can't help but almost scream at the sensation, Darren's hand is rough and calloused but it feels so good because it's _Darren_, and then Darren is back at sucking on his collar bone— just out of sight when he has clothes on— and shit _that's_ going to leave a mark. Chris can feel Darren rutting into the mattress beside him as he speeds up his hand and he pulls his lips off Chris to lap his tongue over the bruise and growl huskily "**Mine**".

That's what sends Chris over the edge, and he's coming in hot white strings on Darren's hand and his own stomach screaming Darren's name as his vision blurs.

He can feel Darren stutter beside him and then he hears a long broken "Chris" come from Darren's mouth and then he is falling down next to him.

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, trying to get their breathing back under control and then Darren sits up to peck Chris on the cheek and walk into the bathroom.

He's back a minute later wearing sweats and carrying a wet rag. He walks right over to Chris cleaning him off gently and tucking him back into his boxers before throwing the rag towards the hamper and burrowing down next to Chris and pulling the covers over them.

Chris immediately moves to wrap his arm around Darren's waist and rest his head on his shoulder. Darren kisses him on the top of his head and it's silent for a minute until Darren speaks up.

"I'm yours too Chris" and he sounds exhausted and Chris feels sleep pulling him so he just smiles and hums in response and lets himself fall asleep in Darren's strong arms.


	10. Together

Chris wakes up the next morning to a loud banging noise. It takes him a moment to realize where he is, but once he does he feels the happiest he's ever been; He's in Darren's bed with Darren pressed up against his chest stirring lightly. The banging gets increasingly louder and Chris' sleep hazed mind finally realizes that someone is knocking forcefully on the front door.

"Ugh, go away!" Darren groans, burrowing further into Chris' arms.

The knocking cuts off and Chris wonders if Darren has some super power to cause that when he knows the person couldn't have heard him. He sighs happily, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around the boy in front of him.

Just as Darren makes a noise of contentment; his bedroom door flies open to reveal a very angry looking man. Chris yelps, surprised, and pulls the covers up higher on his body.

The man looks just as shocked as Chris but quickly collects himself, clearing his throat and turning his eyes to Darren. "Darren Criss, please tell me I am seeing things right now"

At the sound of the man's voice Darren wakes up instantly, shooting up in bed. "Michael? What the hell are you doing barging into my room at—" he checks the clock next to his bed "7 am?!"

Michael ignores Darren's outburst, eyes darting between Chris and Darren. "Would you like to explain what's going on here?"

Chris can tell Darren's getting frustrated and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder for comfort "Why are you here Michael?" Darren sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The question seems to snap Michael out of whatever he had been thinking, "I tried calling ten times, but it seems you were too busy playing house with another boy to answer" He pauses obviously contemplating whether he should continue but he takes in their bare chests and instead sighs heavily. "Living room. Five minutes. We need to talk." And with that he turns and storms back out, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he's gone the boys turn towards one another. While Chris looked concerned, Darren just looked seriously annoyed.

"Chris, meet my publicist Michael… he's a charmer" Darren sighs. "Dammit, I was comfy and content and sleepy and he freaking barges in here and ruins it" he grumbles frowning, but soon begins to smile when it sinks in that he had woken up, however rudely, next to Chris.

"Good morning" he says more cheerfully, leaning in to give Chris a long lazy kiss, content to just lie there all day.

Chris pulls away all too soon though. "He seemed pretty mad Dare, aren't you worried?"

Darren gets a silly little grin on his face "First, I like hearing you call me Dare" he pecks Chris once more "Second, he's always mad at me. But we _should_ go see what he wants. Come on"

They get changed into comfortable clothes—Chris borrowing Darren's even though they're a bit small—and walk out to the living room to find a frustrated looking Michael and a smirking Joey.

"Well hello Chris, surprise to see you here" he winks at him and Chris can feel himself blushing because obviously Joey is well aware of what happened last night considering they weren't exactly _quiet_, forgetting about the concept of a roommate.

"_You_ let him in!" Darren exclaims and Joey just shrugs.

"Dude he was breaking down the door, if I wasn't going to be able to sleep you weren't either"

"_Traitor_" Darren mutters, walking over to Michael who was looking something up on Darren's laptop "and now you go through my belongings, what is going on Michael?"

"I get to go through your stuff when you do something insanely stupid" he thrusts the laptop at Darren and presses play on a video he had pulled up.

Darren felt his stomach drop in the first few seconds of the video, and hears Chris whisper "_Oh no_" behind him. The video is of last night, it's of the fight. Darren had forgotten about it, due to Michael's surprise visit and Chris in his bed distracting him. Luckily it didn't catch when Darren told Grant he should kill him but got everything after the fact. Darren scrolled down to read some of the article under it

**Hollywood's golden boy, Darren Criss was caught in a physical altercation with another man last night. The star was attending a high school party where a fight broke out and Darren punched the other man across the jaw. We haven't been able to catch up with the other man in the video but have talked to a few sources. Apparently Darren was protecting a friend from school who was being harassed. One of our sources comments on the matter "at first I just thought Darren was being a good friend, but then it seemed more like maybe more was going on. After the fight he was kneeling next to our classmate, Chris, and brushing his hair out of his eyes and apologizing, he looked devastated about the fact that another man had touched him. I don't know about anyone else but I don't treat my **_**friends**_** that way". Another source confirms that Darren, and student Chris Colfer arrived and left together. So was Darren simply doing a good deed, or blinded by jealousy surrounded what could be more than an innocent friend.**

Darren went to click on the other open tabs when Michael snatched the laptop right out of his hands "The media for the most part is just focusing on the fight aspect of it, but your fans are taking it a step further."

Darren groans because he knows what his fans can be like, he knows their looking at this from every angle, and he just _knows_ they'll try to latch onto the "more than friends" idea. They've been waiting for this since Darren slipped up in an interview and stated he didn't really believe in labels. Michael just confirms his thoughts.

"They're claiming you and Chris are definitely dating. They know he was at your show and they're assuming your little side act was directed at him. They also found pictures that confirm that Chris was wearing one of your jackets last night. And people from school are talking about the fact that Chris had been close to the guy in the video at another party and think that the fight was over who got Chris. It's only a matter of time before the media latches onto all that too. Now they weren't supposed to print Chris' name since he's underage but honestly that's not going to fix anything since the public's seen it already. You need to make a statement before things get out of hand."

Darren groans and drops his head in his hands. This isn't how things were supposed to happen, he was supposed to talk to Chris first and make sure they were ready, and then he was going to ease him into the media attention. Now either they had to deny the rumors before they got out of hand—which didn't seem like an option—or come out and face the backlash head on.

"Darren I need you to fucking talk to me so we can fix this" Michael states, obviously frustrated by the whole situation.

"Just give me a god damn minute" he replies, he doesn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared for this and he can feel himself freaking out on the inside.

Darren feels pressure on his knees and looks up to see Chris kneeling on the ground in front of him looking sad but also a lot calmer than he expected. Chris reaches up to cup his cheek "Hey, Dare it's okay. It's going to be okay"

Darren realizes then that tears have been rolling down his cheeks the whole time. "I'm sorry Chris, I—god—this is going to suck for you and I feel terrible" he keeps trying to apologize but Chris just shushes him and rubs up and down his arms trying to calm him down.

Michael clears his throat and Darren finally turns to him "Well it's pretty obvious, given everything, that you two are together. Even though you specifically told me you weren't seeing anyone. You have to tell me things or you're just going to find yourself in deeper shit than you already are. So as you publicist I highly recommend that you make a statement claiming that you and Chris are just friends. Do whatever you want in private but for your image this can't get out"

Darren can see Chris' face fall and he's suddenly furious "I'm _not_ lying. If Chris doesn't want to do this, then fine I'll make the statement, but if he does then I'm telling them that we are together. I promised I would and I'm sticking to that"

Michael looks shocked, like he actually didn't think Darren would say no "Darren, I don't think you're thinking this through. There are paparazzi camped out in front of the building for Christ's sake. Making a statement that you're suddenly into boys could ruin your career"

"Michael for _once_ I need you to freaking listen to me. I'm not 'suddenly into boys', I told you when I hired you that I didn't believe in labels… you made me say I was straight because you didn't think the media would understand that, and you were right, but I'm not ashamed of wanting to be with Chris and I **won't** hide him. If you're not okay with that I'll hire someone who is" and with that Darren stands up making his way to the door "In the meantime I think Chris and I need to have a talk. I'll call you and tell you what we've decided, but until then it's time for you to go"

Michael looked like he wanted to argue for a split second, but instead just grabbed his bad and walked towards Darren and the door "Just remember whatever you decide the consequences rest on you, not me"

"Exactly why it should be _my_ choice" Darren states turning to usher his publicist out the door and shut it forcefully behind him.

Chris couldn't believe everything that was happening. He wasn't surprised exactly that the media had gotten wind of the fight, but he was surprised people were so quick to catch on to their relationship. Funny enough, he wasn't all that worried. He had been sure about his feelings for Darren for a while, especially after last night, and was preparing to take the next step anyway. But seeing Darren with tears in his eyes made Chris wonder if he was ready to come out with their relationship, it did affect him the most after all.

As soon as Michael had left Joey had told them he'd be in his room giving them privacy and Chris walked right up Darren and pulled him into a tight hug, trying to convey all his feelings and reassure the older boy.

Darren looked up at him with scared but hopeful eyes "Can we go lay in bed. I know we need to talk and all… but I just really need to be close to you right now"

This time it's Chris that leads them back to the bed, shutting the door softly behind them and settling themselves under the covers, Darren's head resting on his chest.

"What are you thinking?"

Darren sighs and he sounds so tired that Chris wishes he could just push this off and cuddle back up with him and sleep the rest of the day, but he knows they have to do this now.

"I'm scared." He looks up at Chris before continuing "I know I want to be with you, no doubt about it. I'm pretty sure I knew from the moment I first kissed you, I'd never felt anything like it before, with a girl or a guy. But I really became sure when I told my parents, I just kept thinking about how well you'd fit in my family" Darren blushes at this but continues "and then when I saw Grant harassing you I snapped. I didn't care who saw me or what happened, I needed him to know that's not okay and I just felt this rush of possessiveness—not a bad kind, just like I knew that I wanted everyone to know you we're mine"

Darren returns to lying on his chest and Chris leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of Darren's curls and can feel him smile into his chest in return.

"But I'm just scared about what the media is going to say. I knew this day would come, but now that it's here it's terrifying. Of course I'm worried about my career, but more importantly I'm worried about _you_. The media can be brutal and they're going to be all over you, not to mention my fans. It's not fair for you to have to go through this just because I told them I was straight because I didn't understand my own fucking sexuality"

Chris takes it all in. He understands where Darren is coming from, but he'd been thinking about all of this since they first kissed.

"Darren, you can't sit here and be worried about me. Hey look at me" Darren lifts his head and positions his body so he can sit facing Chris "I can't promise you that I know what I'm getting myself into. I can't promise you that I'll take all of the attention well or that it won't bother me. But I can promise you that I want to be with you. I want to be able to hold your hand at school and support you at your shows. I want the world to know you're mine as much as you want them to know I'm yours"

Darren's returning smile is one of the most radiant things Chris thinks he's ever seen "You really mean that?"

"I do. There's no going back for me, so if you're sure then I'm sure. I want to go public."

Darren didn't think such a simple statement could make him so happy. Chris wanted to go public. Chris was willing to put himself in the line of fire to be with Darren.

He couldn't help himself as he felt tears gather in his eyes and he rushed forward to connect their lips. The last twelve hours have been an emotional rollercoaster. He went from seeing another man hurt Chris, to being actually intimate with Chris for the first time and waking up happy, to having Michael crash the picture perfect reality he'd created. But now Chris was telling him it was going to be okay, and he believed him.

The kiss caught Chris off guard and Darren can feel him tense shortly and then melt under Darren. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the feel of Chris' lips on his. It's like electric shocks are being sent through his whole body and god when Chris runs his tongue across his lip and behind his teeth it sends him shivering with pleasure.

They're moving together as one, the kiss isn't rush but it has all the emotions that they just confessed, plus some they weren't ready to admit to yet, behind it.

Darren can feel himself getting hard embarrassingly fast—he never thought just kissing someone could get such a strong reaction—but as he shifts a bit he feels Chris' erection too and groans from deep in his throat.

Chris breaks the kiss moving to trail from Darren's neck to ear, nibbling on the lobe and receiving a gasp from a wrecked looking Darren.

"I think it's my turn to take care of you" Chris whispers hotly in his ear, and Darren thinks he could come just from hearing how low Chris' voice has gotten so he nods quickly, needing some sort of release.

Chris rolls him onto his back before kissing up and down Darren's neck again. He stops to pay special attention to the spot behind Darren's left ear and he's sure it'll leave a mark but he can't even think to worry about it due to how incredibly hot he finds it.

Chris sits back tucking his thumbs under the waistband of Darren's sweats, "this okay?"

"Yes, please Chris, I need you"

Chris smirks up at him looking pleased with how worked up Darren is "shhhh, I'm going to take care of you baby" he responds before pulling down Darren's pants and underwear exposing his flushed and leaking cock.

Darren's just about to make a quip about Chris calling him baby when suddenly the younger boy's hand is wrapped firmly around him and all words fly out the window. Chris' stroke is firm and sure and Darren's pretty sure nothing could feel better right now when suddenly his cock is being surrounded by a wet heat.

"_Holy fucking shit—_Chris—ah god wa—warn a guy" Darren is able to get out before Chris teases his tongue over the slit and he's head falls heavily on the pillow and he's not quite sure how he's still breathing. He wasn't expecting this, but god he's not complaining. Chris is sucking on the head of his dick and looking up at his through his lashes and Darren can tell he's not going to last long.

"Chris- shit—I'm close" and that seems to encourage Chris because he hollows out his cheeks and sucks faster, willing Darren to let himself go.

A few seconds later and Darren can feel the tight heat coiling in his stomach, he tries pulling on Chris' hair to tell him to stop but instead Chris just takes him further into his throat and hums around him. The vibrations push Darren over the edge and he's practically screaming as he shoots his come down Chris' throat, who easily swallows it all before pulling off with a explicit sounding pop.

He feels Chris slip him back in his boxers before coming back up to lie next to him.

"That was amazing. _You're_ amazing" Darren says reverently, turning so they're facing each other and then he realizes he was so blissed out he forgot about Chris "Shit Chris I forgot, let me return the favor… well maybe not _that_" He wasn't sure he was ready to blow Chris yet "but let me help you"

Chris just shakes his head and leans down to kiss him gently, and _oh god_ Darren can taste himself on Chris tongue and that should _not_ be as hot as it is "I wanted to do that for you, don't worry about me" Darren goes to protest but Chris cuts him off "I know you're tired, let's just take a nap together before we have to deal with the real world."

Darren thinks that sounds like the best idea in the world right now. He pulls Chris back down on top of his chest gently kissing his forehead. It only takes a few minutes before they're both sound asleep.

When the boys wake up a few hours later they decide to send a text to Michael explaining what Darren wants to do. They had decided it was necessary for Darren to say he was in fact in a relationship with Chris but he wanted to do it in an interview where things could be controlled. He wanted to do it with someone he trusted and knew would only ask what Darren was comfortable with. They sent all of this to Michael also saying the sooner the better, they wanted to get it out of the way and start dealing with the things they knew would come after.

Shortly after that Darren called a car to pick Chris up, considering he needed to get home and tell his mom everything that was going on, especially since she had seen the video and was worried.

Darren kissed Chris probably a hundred times before finally letting him get into the car to leave. Luckily the apartment had an attached parking garage that was private so the paparazzi wouldn't see him leaving.

When Darren finally made his way back into the apartment he was feeling a mix of emotions—extreme happiness because he could officially call Chris his boyfriend, nervousness because he didn't know what to expect, and sadness because he knew Chris couldn't be with him all the time and Darren was pretty sure his presence is what gave him strength to deal with everything.

He walked back into his room, deciding a nice long shower would do him some good when he saw he had a response from Michael, it was short and to the point, he was obviously not happy about the situation.

"**Ellen. Monday. We'll go over questions before hand. You better be sure this is what you want, you can't go back. See you then."**

Darren felt relieved. He had been on Ellen before and loved her. She never crossed a line she was sure the other person didn't want crossed and she handled everything with such respect, he couldn't have had a better person to do this with.

"**I've never been more sure of anything"**

Darren smiled to himself, letting himself believe that everything would turn out for the best no matter what bad things him and Chris had to get through first. They'd do it together.


	11. Come fly with me

Darren woke up a few hours later feeling rested but still nervous. After checking his phone and exchanging a few more texts with Michael he decides to raid the kitchen, his stomach growling after not eating since last night. Shuffling his way out of his room he notices Joey in the living room watching cartoons. He makes his way over to him and plops down on the couch his legs falling over his roommate.

Joey shuts the TV off instantly, turning to Darren "How are you doing?"

"Fine, the nap helped. I'm not internally freaking out anymore. I think everything is finally settling in and I'm figuring it all out"

"Well I know you probably don't want to hear this but you packed a mean punch in that video" Joey laughs and Darren cracks a small smile "So have you and Chris decided what you're going to do about it?"

Darren smiles, thinking of Chris and how they're actually taking their relationship to the next level. "We're going to go public, I want to tell everyone about him before the rumors start getting out of control, and I think we were getting close to this anyway. I have an interview with Ellen on Monday, so I'm leaving tomorrow evening and coming back on Tuesday."

"Well, I'm happy for you man" Joey says sincerely "You seem really happy, and I still need to get to know Chris better, but he seems awesome. I'm glad you found each other." Darren looks up at his friend; Joey has always been his closest friend and to have his approval means the world to Darren.

"I think I want to invited him to come with me to LA, but I don't know if he'd want that or not, he might not be ready for that yet" Darren wanted Chris there, not only would he be able to calm Darren's nerves, but Darren also just wanted to show him LA and be able to share that part of his life with Chris.

Joey is silent for a moment before he responds. "I think you should ask him. See what he thinks about it…but honestly I'm pretty sure he'd be happy you'd want him there. I mean you are going to be discussing your relationship so I think he'd want to support you."

Darren smiles realizing Joey is right, he should just talk to Chris about it. Sometimes he wonders how he gets through life on his own being so unaware of things.

"Now," Joey continues "Let's order pizza and watch cartoons before I lose you forever to your_ boyfriend_" he finishes throwing a pillow at Darren's head.

As the pillow bounces off of Darren's face, he doesn't even notice because he can't help the smile that has taken over just thinking about the fact that Chris is his **boyfriend.**

As soon as Chris was dropped off at his house, his mother started her interrogation on him.

He told her the whole story starting from Darren's surprise and the fight last night until their decision this morning, only leaving out the explicit details.

He could tell his mom was worried about how the reactions to their developing relationship would affect him, but after a long talk she admitted that it was ultimately Chris' decision and she would support both him and Darren.

"You've always been a level headed kid and if you think you're ready then I believe you. As long as you know you'll never be 100 percent prepared, and things will change afterwards. I know Darren is important to you and I just want to see you both happy" His mother hugs him tightly and Chris can feel himself tearing up. She tells him to come eat and tell her more about how Darren ended up on their doorstep the evening before and he can't help but recall the happy memory.

They're just cleaning up dinner when Chris' phone rings. He walks over to answer, smiling when he sees a picture of Darren flash on the screen, his mom giving him a knowing smile and telling him she'll finish the dishes so that he can talk.

"Hey Dare" Chris answers happily just as his mom calls out from the sink "Hello Darren!"

Chris can hear Darren trying not to laugh from the other line "Hi, tell your mom I said hello and I expect dinner again soon" he teases.

"She says you better get your butt over here, she misses you. Don't I feel loved…my mom likes you more than she likes me" Chris responds with mock hurt.

"I'm guessing you two talked then and she knows what's going on?" Darren questions.

Chris makes a noise of confirmation "She supports us and knows this is what we want"

"That's good because I have something to tell you…and something to ask."

"And what's that?" Chris asks, curious as to why Darren suddenly sounds nervous.

"Michael messaged me, Ellen is willing to do an interview with me on Monday where I can make a statement about our relationship"

Wow, Chris hadn't thought it would happen quite that quick, people in Hollywood don't mess around. But he's kind of grateful for it, the sooner they go public the sooner they can stop hiding.

"That's great! I love Ellen, she's like my favorite and I know from your old interviews that she adores you" He responds "So what was it you needed to ask?"

"Oh yeah.. I—uh, well—I was wondering if you'd maybe, possibly like to come with me… to LA… for the interview. I'd really like to have you there and I think you'd enjoy it" Darren finally stammers out.

For some reason Chris wasn't expecting this, he didn't even think about the possibility that Darren would want him there. Which is silly considering it involves him. "Oh my god, Darren really? I'd love to!" Chris pauses thinking of something "But I don't think I could afford a plane ticket this sudden" his mood dropping instantly.

Darren sounds immediately happier "Don't worry about that! I have everything covered" he had already gotten Chris a roundtrip ticket…just in case, and he had a hotel set up "You just have to ask your mom because we'd be missing two days of school"

Chris tries to argue with Darren that he could at least pay for some of the cost but Darren just keeps rejecting the idea so finally he gives in and hangs up promising to ask his mom.

It's not until Chris' mom has reluctantly agreed to let him miss school and he'd texted Darren to let him know—gaining a response of "**!**" in return—that he starts to feel the nerves of what they're about to do sink in.

They were going to go public... On national television.

While Darren spent Sunday morning playing video games and eating junk food with Joey— and ignoring the calls and messages blowing up his phone— to keep his mind off of things, Chris was in full out freak out mode. Ashley was currently stretched out on his bed— arriving at his house at 9 am after listening to a frantic voicemail from Chris explaining what was happening—while Chris threw clothes around the room in a flurry.

"I have nothing acceptable to wear in Hollywood, where Darren will be stalked by paparazzi and I'll look like a little boy" Chris groaned "That's it I'm calling Darren, I can't go."

Ashley rolled her eyes at her best friend. Chris was almost never dramatic, it just simply wasn't him, so she knew the change was just his nerves getting the best of him. She completely understood too, it was a huge step in their relationship. Still, it was almost noon and Darren had said he'd be there at three and Chris had done nothing but throw things and grumble.

"Chris, stop being a drama queen" Chris glares at her from in front of the closet "You have plenty to wear, over pack and let Darren tell you what he likes on you once you're there. This isn't even about clothes. I know you're nervous but think about how much better you both will feel after this is settled."

"I know I know. I'm just worried." He falters, deciding whether or not he should continue. Realizing Ashley would eventually get it out of him he keeps going "I don't want to put more stress on Darren and I'm really excited about taking this step… but I can't help thinking that when the media starts picking me apart…picking us apart… Darren will realize it's not worth it and find a nice girl that everyone will approve of" he says dropping his gaze to the floor.

Ashley gapes at him for a minute "Chris, honey, that's ridiculous. Have you seen the way Darren looks at you? He gets this dopey ass grin that lights up his whole face and he looks like a five year old that just got a puppy. He's crazy about you, have some faith in him. And if you keep thinking that you need to talk to him about it. Communication is key ya goof." she says softly.

Chris smiles gently at her. Ashley's right, he knows she's right, he's just a little insecure when he thinks about Darren's status and he likes to be in control so not knowing how this is going to play out is really affecting him. But it will all be worth it when he's able to show Darren affection in public…and have Darren show _him_ some in return. He walks over to give his friend a quick hug before going back to packing, focusing on the fact that he'll be spending two nights with Darren…alone.

He's lost in his thoughts when he hears Ashley speak up "So have you tapped that fine ass yet?"

Three o'clock rolled around quickly and Darren found himself standing in Chris' living room waiting for the younger boy to say goodbye to his mom so they could head to the airport.

"Okay, I think I'm ready" Chris pops up next to him looking giddy and quickly kissing Darren's cheek.

Karyn looks like she was having an internal struggle about the trip "You better take care of my boy Darren… and of course watch out for yourself as well, and good luck"

He walks over to her wrapping her up in a tight hug and whispering in her ear "I promise to make sure he's safe… _always_"

The moment is cut short though when Chris makes an impatient noise from the door, bag in hand "Okay this is lovely but I would like to not miss our flight so let's go!"

Darren can't help but laugh at Chris' excitement. While Darren was excited to go back, Chris was basically bouncing out of his shoes. "Come on then let's put your stuff in the car and head out. We'll check in and see you on Tuesday Karyn" He says turning back to the woman.

"Bye mom" Chris calls over his shoulder, already out the door.

As soon as they are settled in the car Darren moves to pull Chris closer to his side, nuzzling against his hair and planting kisses there "You seem excited"

Chris giggled "I am excited. But I'm also nervous"

"I'm nervous too" Darren admitted "But you want to know something?"

He could feel Chris nod against his head "Joey called you my boyfriend today, and honest to God I had to suppress my inner 12 year old girl squeal… he even threw a pillow at me!"

Chris was full out laughing at this "Hey, it's not funny! It hurt after it registered!"

"Darren, honey it was a pillow" Chris looked up to see Darren pouting

"You're not nice, maybe I'll find a new boyfriend" Darren says teasingly.

"Oh no you don't, you're stuck with me" Chris looks at him pointedly.

Darren pretends to ignore him for a few seconds before he cracks and looks back at him, hazel eyes filled with affection. "I wouldn't want anyone else" He responds leaning down to give Chris a soft kiss.

Darren spends the rest of the time explaining their schedule to Chris. Their plane leaves at 4:30 so they should be at their hotel in LA by 6:00 if everything is on time, and they don't have anything to do for the rest of the night. He warns Chris that they'll encounter a lot of paparazzi in LA and Chris looks worried but Darren reassures him that Michael will have security there for them and they won't be making any statements until after the show. Chris relaxes against him once he knows what to expect and they take the rest of the ride to just enjoy each other before the craziness kicks in.

Getting to their terminal was pure chaos. There weren't as many photographers as Chris thought there would be but Darren reminded him that it would be more intense when they landed. Still they got some pictures and Chris and Darren made sure not to hold hands while Darren still greeted them and moved inside. Because Darren was a well-known actor they didn't have to wait in the long line for security but fans soon started to recognize him and point him out. A few people came up to him to ask for autographs and Chris looked on with adoration as Darren talked to a little boy for a good five minutes before they heard their flight was loading.

Chris wasn't expecting to fly first class, but Darren told him not to worry about it and that he had wanted Chris to be comfortable and relaxed during the trip. The flight itself went smooth and before he knew it they were landing and heading off the plane. As they made their way to luggage Chris realized a lot more people were aware of Darren's presence here, and that Darren seemed more on edge. While he still smiled and waved and said short greetings, he tried to get them through it as quickly as possible and didn't wait to talk to anyone one on one.

They make it to luggage, grabbing both of their bags when Darren notices Michael coming to greet them, a rather large man next to him.

"Darren, good you're on time. It's crazy outside but Mark here will make sure we get you out into the limo quickly and then we'll drop you off at the hotel." He states professionally, then as an afterthought "Hello Chris"

Chris rolls his eyes "Michael" he says with fake sweetness. He was sick of this man's attitude already and tightened his grip on his bag. Chris knew he didn't approve of Darren's decision but that was no reason to be so rude. Darren just looked down at him apologetically.

"well if we're all ready, let's go"

They began to walk towards the exit and Darren moved over closer to Chris "You ready for this?" he said smirking.

Chris was just about to respond when the doors open and he was blinded, it was 100 times worse than Darren's show. There it had only been about 5 to 10 photographers, here he wasn't even sure how many but he did know it was _a lot_. People were calling out from all around him as they took pictures and he was about to get disoriented when Darren laid a reassuring hand on his back pushing him to follow Mark towards the limo waiting for them.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like years, before they were sliding into the limo and closing the tinted doors on the flashing bulbs. Chris let out a shaky breath, obviously overwhelmed by how much more aggressive the paparazzi were here. Luckily no one had gotten too rough because Mark was quite intimidating, but Chris couldn't help but think of when they wouldn't have security.

Michael is mumbling about something, checking his blackberry intently, but no one is actually paying attention to him and Darren slides next to Chris "You okay?"

Chris gives him a weak smile "Yeah, just that was—_wow_"

Chris guesses Darren can tell he's still a little overwhelmed so he just lays a hand over Chris' squeezing, but otherwise leaving him to his thoughts for the remainder of the ride.

As Darren looks out the windows of the limo he realizes just how much he's missed LA. Michael has been continuously trying to talk to him, but honestly Darren just nods and doesn't pay him much attention. He can tell Chris is having a culture shock, actually seeing how much more intense things are here and he can see the stress lines forming on his forehead. He can't wait to get to the hotel so he can give Chris a nice relaxing night before the actual stress starts tomorrow.

They pull up to hotel 15 minutes later and while there is some paparazzi camped out, it's nowhere near the amount that was at the airport and Darren can tell that Chris is relieved.

They make their way into the hotel, Michael already giving them their keys and a bell boy bringing their bags up, and Darren directs them to the elevator, pushing a button for one of the higher floors.

He turns to Chris looking worried "are you sure you're okay"

Chris smiles more believably this time "I am now, I just—I knew it was coming, but I guess you don't really get it till you see it. I can't imagine what they'll be like after Tuesday. But I'm good now, just had to digest it all"

Darren looks relieved "Good, good"

The door dings and Darren looks at the number lighting up "this is us. Come on I want to see this place."

They walk over to room 510 and unlock the door. When they step inside Darren can hear Chris' breath get stuck in his throat. The room is _huge_. Darren had gotten them a suite. There was a huge bed with a flat screen mounted across from it, a couch and dining area next to it, and French doors that open onto a balcony. A door to their left also shows that there is a small kitchen area with all the necessities.

Chris has made his way into the bathroom so Darren follows him catching him staring, amazed at the place. There is a large glass shower and an amazing Jacuzzi tub, which admittedly is why Darren liked the room.

Darren walks up to put his arms around the younger boy, resting his head on Chris' shoulder.

"Darren, this is too much. A regular room here would have been 10 times nicer than anywhere I've stayed before"

Darren just plants a few kisses on his neck "Maybe. But I wanted this trip to be special for you, I wanted to get the penthouse…but we're not here long enough to enjoy it. Next time thought" He says smiling into Chris' neck.

Chris turns around in Darren's grasp "You're crazy" planting a firm kiss to Darren's plump lips "but thank you. So what are the plans for tonight"

"The plans my dear are this. You're going to shower and put on pajamas and your glasses while I order us basically the whole room service menu. Then I'll shower and change while we wait and you can pick out a movie on ondemand for us to watch. Then we are going to snuggle and eat bad foods and relax"

Just as Darren finishes Chris yawns widely, and Darren doesn't think he's ever seen something so cute. "I think that sounds amazing"

"Okay then let's get this thing started, Hands in!" he says pulling Chris hands in the middle like they were getting ready for a game "annnnd break" then raising his hands above his head before turning to make his way back to the other room.

He's not fast enough though and Chris manages to smack his ass before slipping by him giggling and grabbing clothes from his bag.

After both Chris and Darren were showered and comfortable and room service was called in, they were sitting in bed, with their backs against the headboard as Chris still couldn't figure out what to watch.

"Ohhh look they have season 1 of Downton Abbey!" Chris gasps excitedly.

"Why are you in series? You're supposed to pick a movie; you're going to lose privileges!" Darren says, his inner five year old showing.

"You said I could pick so I picked" Chris states and right as Darren makes a leap for the remote there's a knock at the door. He begrudgingly lets the remote go, first telling Chris it's the last time he gets to pick, before going to get the food.

When he pushes the cart back in Chris' eyes widen with how much food there is, and how random it is "Darren why are there waffles, a burger, some wings, a salad…and are those muffins? On that cart?"

Darren looks at Chris like he's grown another head "I'm hungry and couldn't figure out what I wanted to eat obviously" he says shaking his head before throwing a diet coke Chris' way.

They sit in bed content to eat in silence and watch the show—which Darren is enthralled by, not that he would admit it to Chris—occasionally feeding the other and exchanging lazy kisses.

Darren can tell Chris is tired, he's not used to flying and paparazzi and just the hectic atmosphere and so when they're finished eating he pulls him into his side and gently runs his fingers through his hair, earning a content sigh from Chris.

It isn't long until Chris' breathing evens out and he gently falls asleep on Darren's chest. Darren isn't tired yet but is content just holding the other boy, he's never gotten the chance to look at Chris when he slept but now that he has he finds it fascinating. He looks so young and peaceful. His hairs slightly a mess from Darren's fingers and as Darren removes Chris' glasses he notices how his long lashes cast shadows over his cheeks. Chris' lips are parted slightly and every once and a while he'll let out a little noise or mumble. Once Darren is sure he hears his name as Chris arms wrap tightly around his waist, and in that moment he feels his heart swell for the boy. The one he's willing to tell the world about…that he's proud to tell the world about.

Tonight he'll let Chris sleep soundly in his arms.


	12. Public

Chris woke up Monday morning in the exact same position he fell asleep in the night before. He lifts his head to look up at Darren, noticing the older boy is still sleeping soundly. Chris takes a moment to just look at him. Darren's hair had grown since he first came into Chris' life and was getting to be a crazy mop of curls, he had once told Darren as much and he had gotten very serious telling Chris he _could not_ hate on the hair, truthfully Chris didn't hate it…not even a little.

Looking at the clock, Chris slips softly off of the bed careful not to wake Darren. It was only just past eight and Michael had told them he wouldn't pick them up until around eleven, so Chris decides to let Darren sleep a little longer.

Chris checks his phone to see two new messages, one from Ashley and one from his mother.

"**Next time you go on fancy trips I insist I come! I could totally be a better guard than that creepy guy…I see pictures of you getting in and out of limos…I want a limo"**

Chris rolls his eyes and laughs to himself, Ashley would be focused on the fact that Darren rides around in limos…but she is right she _would_ be a better body guard…Ashley is frightening. He decides not to answer and moves on to the one from his mom.

"**Remember I'm only a phone call away if you need to talk. Good luck today, I love you xx"**

He smiles gently; typing back an "I love you too" in response.

There was no denying that Chris was worried about what would happen to him and Darren after the interview, but he also knew it was mostly due to his insecurities. Looking over at the sleeping boy, now cuddling a blanket to him and smiling in his sleep, he knew that he couldn't let that hold him back.

Chris couldn't even imagine how much more nervous Darren was going to be when he woke up, he did have a lot more on the line than Chris. He decides to do everything he can to make Darren feel at ease before they have to leave.

He leans down to press a soft kiss to Darren's forehead before moving onto the balcony to call room service. He orders all of Darren's favorites, making sure to tell them to bring extra apple juice, and pays with his card so that it can't be charged to Darren's later.

Once the order is called in Chris decides to take his shower and do his hair while he waits so he's not tempted to wake Darren.

When he walks back into the room not long after he notices Darren sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking half asleep.

"Good morning sleepy head" Chris says in a sing song voice.

"Mmmm, what time is it?"

"It's just after 9, we still have time to relax before you need to get ready."

Darren snuggles back into the bed "I'm hungry" he says, only his face visible through the blankets, a prominent pout on his lips.

Just then there's a knock at the door and Chris turns to get the cart from room service. As soon as Darren sees the food he lights up and is instantly wide awake.

"Food! You're brilliant, you know that? I knew I liked you for a reason" he says, making grabby hands at the apple juice.

Chris pushes the cart next to the bed and climbs in next to Darren as he begins to attack the food.

"You're even more of a child than I originally thought" Chris says laughing.

Darren just looks at him smiling widely "This is the real me baby! Look what you got yourself stuck with"

Chris just rolls his eyes at him taking a bite out of his bagel "So are you nervous about today?"

Darren keeps eating, humming under his breath before responding "Actually not really. I mean after today I get to not be afraid to like touch you in public. And yeah some reactions are really going to suck, but I mean screw them right? We're just a normal couple…well as normal as we can be" he leans over to press a kiss to Chris' nose then lips.

"You taste like waffles" Chris says smiling, Darren's excitement is contagious, before leaning into kiss him again.

They spend the next hour lounging in bed, eating slowly, as they watch the news until it's time for Darren to shower and both of them to get changed.

Darren decides on dark wash jeans and a fitted green long sleeved tee because Chris says it compliments his eyes. When he makes his way out of the bathroom to ask Chris what he thinks though, he stops in his tracks.

Chris is standing in front of the mirror wearing some of tightest jeans he's seen him wear—besides Halloween, and god what those did to Darren—and a tight button down with the sleeves rolled up. Normally during school, or when they're hanging out Chris is dressed comfortably, so Darren doesn't get to see him like this, and he often forgets how hot Chris is in tight clothes.

Chris turns to him looking insecure "Is this ok? The pants are so fucking tight, but I want to look nice if I'm going to be mobbed by pictures because of you" he says trying to make a joke out of it.

Darren's face is one of pure shock "Chris, you look so fucking good. Yes those pants are tight… wear them everyday"

Chris laughs loudly "You just want me for my body Mr. Criss!" he says sounding appalled.

Darren looks like he's going to respond with some witty remark when all of a sudden his face breaks out into a huge grin and he starts bouncing where he stands "Chris! Guess what I just thought of!"

"what Darren?"

Darren suddenly hops up onto the bed jumping up and down "Today I get to tell people you're my boyfriend… my BOYFRIEND, I could go up to random people and tell them HEY! Chris Colfer's my boyfriend!"

Chris stares at him not sure how to react "You are a child! And plus technically you can't do that until after tomorrow when the show airs"

Darren stops bouncing looking at Chris with a serious expression "Stop killing my buzz! Why aren't you excited?"

"I am excited Darren, very excited" Darren perks back up right away.

"Come jump with me then, come on. Boyfriends, boyfriends, boyfriends, you are my boyfriend!" Darren sings as he starts jumping again.

"You cannot make a song with one word Dare. Now come on get down, come on we have to leave soon"

They're just in the middle of Darren jumping and sticking his tongue out while still practically screaming the word boyfriend continuously as Chris scolds him and tries to pull him down so Darren can put his shoes on when the door opens to reveal Michael looking moderately confused.

Chris looks up embarrassed as he finally grabs Darren's ankle and pulls him to fall on the bed, Darren sliding right off and dropping on the floor.

"umph! Ouch my ass… you totally owe me sexy times later because of—oh hi Michael!" Darren greets his publicist not looking ashamed at all.

"Darren, Chris" Chris tried to smile warmly, but he doesn't think it really worked "Are you both ready to go? We need to get to the studio"

They grab the rest of their stuff and follow Michael out to the waiting limo once again, Darren rubbing his butt the whole way.

Darren really wasn't scared. He thought as they made their way closer to the studio he would start feeling it, but really he only felt some nerves, which were a lot more like anticipation. So all through the ride and then being shuffled into the green room to relax before Ellen came back, Darren just kept thinking about how ready he was.

They're sitting in the greenroom on the couch—Michael had left to go track someone down—not saying much, Chris just running his fingers through Darren's hair as the door opens.

Ellen pokes her head into the room "Knock, Knock. Darren!"

Darren immediately gets up to hug the woman "Ellen, you look amazing as always"

"yes well, I keep getting sexier by the day, it's starting to be a problem"

Darren laughs freely at her, relishing in how comfortable she makes him feel. He goes to turn back to Chris and introduce him when he notices Chris is frozen on the couch, eyes wide and mouth open.

Darren walks over to him, shaking his head and pulling him to his feet, slipping an arm around his waist. "Ellen, I want to introduce you to Chris… my boyfriend"

That seemed to snap Chris right out of his shock. As he looked down at Darren, a huge smile on his face before looking back at Ellen "Hi! It's such an honor to meet you, I'm a huge fan" he mumbles blushing furiously.

Ellen smiles warmly and genuinely at him, moving to envelop him in a hug "It's good to meet you too Chris, I hear you have Darren here quite smitten. I understand why. You two just make a ridiculously good looking couple"

Chris blushes even further and Darren smiles widely before Ellen turns back to him.

"Now I want to go over the things I'm going to ask. If there's anything you aren't comfortable with I'll take it out and if you want something added I can do this. I want this to be comfortable for you, I know this is going to be really hard but I'm just here to help"

They spend the next fifteen minutes going over everything it'll be rushed because Darren was a last minute guest but it'll be enough; both Darren and Chris feel confident with what is being asked and how it'll be handled.

Ellen was pulled away for last minute makeup and Darren was chasing Chris around the small room trying to catch him on one of the small cameras the show provides when a worker popped his head in "Darren, we're ready for you".

Chris and he walk out of the room hand in hand and Darren leaves him standing back stage where he'll watch but won't be seen. Chris gives him a quick peck and wishes him luck before Darren is ushered away.

As he hears Ellen introduce him and the music start to play he makes his way from behind the curtain, dancing his way to his seat.

The crowd was going wild, despite the fact that Darren was only here because someone backed out, they knew he must've been here for a good reason, especially with all the rumors.

As the clapping and died down and he hugged Ellen he sat down in his seat, anxious for the questions to begin.

"Darren, it's so nice to have you back!"

"It's amazing to be back! You know I've missed you" he says flirtatiously, as Ellen laughs pretending to swoon.

"Well of course who wouldn't? Now I've heard that you're enrolled in high school right now am I right?"

"Yes. With my show on break for such a long time I decided it was a really good opportunity to go back and finish my senior year"

"And how do you like it?"

"I'm actually really enjoying myself. It took a while to actually settle and high school is a lot harder than I remember" the audience laughs "But I've made some good friends and I actually feel like I'm starting to belong there"

"well that's good to hear, I think it's really admirable that you decided to go back when so many young stars don't." Darren knows she's trying to talk him up and get the audience on his side, which is working as they clap and make noises of agreement.

"But you know I saw a little video of you the other day. I have to say I was shocked, you had gotten into a fight in the video I believe, and that didn't seem like you at all to me"

"Yeah, I'm actually sad to say I did Ellen. It wasn't one of my finer moments" Darren says looking regretful; he really doesn't like to fight…he never fights.

"Well why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I was at the party and was getting drinks for myself and the person I had come with, Chris, who I met my first day back at school. I was about to head back when I saw the guy grabbing Chris and then Chris falling. I honestly don't know the details of what happened after that but I was so angry that someone I cared about was hurt I just kind freaked out. I had no intention of getting violent, and I regret that it came to that, but then the guy had said something crude about Chris and I ended up punching him. It honestly got out of hand but I was just trying to protect someone important to me"

The audience had been reacting throughout the entire time, obviously even the people seeing the video not knowing why the fight had happened.

"Well as much as violence isn't the answer I think it's safe to say that we all know you were provoked" the audience clapped loudly to show his support. Sometimes it was a blessing to be considered "Hollywood's golden boy" let's just see if he was still that at the end of tomorrow.

"Now some attention has been shown on Chris, the other boy in the video, also. You say he's an important person in your life care to elaborate?"

This is it, no turning back. Darren takes a deep breath and just dives in a large smile plastered on his face when he thinks about Chris waiting backstage.

"Yes, I would, it's actually the real reason why I am here today. I met Chris my first day at school…we're lab partners, and I'll admit to trying to cheat off of him sometimes…but don't tell him that" the crowd is laughing as Darren puts a finger over his lips telling them "shh". "He's was my first real friend at school because he treated me so normally when no one else made the effort. He's really amazing that one. Literally so funny and witty and just kind of perfect" Darren can tell he's getting choked up and the crowd is starting to whisper wondering where he is going "and recently things have kind of developed between us, we are actually together."

The audience is silent, shocked by what they heard. Darren can feel himself starting to get nervous, great timing.

"You're dating? Now could you tell us how that happened? We all know you had said you were straight early in your career, but I remember your first time here you had said you don't believe in labels, are you just now expressing that belief?"

Darren takes another deep breath, if he explains this right he could gain some support, but explaining it wrong could get them more backlash than they are already guaranteed.

"I—I wouldn't say I was expressing anything in particular. I didn't even realize my feelings for Chris at first but then I sat there and talk to my closest friend about it and he gave me some advice. I ended up kissing Chris pretty randomly" Darren laughs thinking about the night "and I think I scared him and he just stared at me before shutting the door on my face" Ellen and some of the audience laugh along at this "But since then I just knew I liked him, wanted to be around him...to be with him. I honestly am so happy when I am with him and he's such a great support and I just really wanted everyone to know how lucky I am to have him. It was a hard decision to make, to go public, but at the end of the day I didn't want to hide him. I don't know what that says about my sexuality but I think you fall for a person not a gender and I'm not ashamed of my relationship. I hope my fans can see that"

"I think it's very brave of you to come share that with us." Ellen turns to the audience "And I met Chris backstage and he's literally such a charming fellow. I think we're all happy that you are happy Darren"

At that the audience applauds him, some people even standing up. He stands to give Ellen a hug because the interview is over, but he feels a little uneasy about how it went. Sure the audience reacted better than expected but he wasn't ever really worried about the interview, or fan reactions, he's more worried about the media and how they'll warp what he said. But he can't think about that now, he can only think about getting to Chris and that by tomorrow the world will know they're together.

Throughout the whole interview Chris couldn't help but feel insanely proud of his boyfriend. Sure it was kind of rushed, and Darren hadn't been able to touch on everything they had talked about, but at least it was out there… and in Chris' opinion it went a lot better than expected.

As soon as the interview was finished, Darren rushed backstage and threw himself into Chris' arms, burying his face into Chris' chest. He could tell Darren was trying to calm himself down so Chris just held him and kissed his forehead a few minutes before taking his hand and leading them back to the green room.

"What's the matter?" Chris asks, closing the door behind them.

"I feel like I handled that all wrong now that it's over. I just put it out there but didn't explain anything… ugh I don't know what I'm doing and the media is going to analyze everything I said and twist it" Darren groans plopping down on the couch.

Chris walks over to join him, taking Darren's hands in his "You did fine Dare. You didn't have much time out there and even if you did it's going to take a while to explain what's going on. Don't give yourself a hard time; we knew we'd have to do more interviews…together…anyway. I think you did a fabulous job. The media is going to have something to say no matter what"

"Really"

"Yes Really." Chris says, kissing Darren's nose and making the older boys face scrunch up "Now today's supposed to be a happy day, so cheer up and let's get out of here!"

A wide grin breaks out on Darren's face; Chris knew all he needed was a little reassurance. They're almost to the exit when Ellen calls out and stops them in the hall. "I just wanted to say that you did a good job out there Darren. I'm sorry we didn't have more time for you. I know you are both about to get a lot of shit, but I just wanted to tell you how brave I think you are for doing this, I commend you and if either of you ever need anything, you can call me"

She turns and hugs both of the boys tightly, and Chris had to force himself not to cry because of how supportive she is, but then she's saying goodbye and Darren takes his hand to lead him towards the car and all tears are forgotten.

It's not until they're settled inside the car that Chris realizes they didn't see any paparazzi, Michael wasn't there yelling about something, and they're not in a swanky limo.

He asks Darren about it, receiving a huge smile in return "Well first, paparazzi aren't allowed on the property thank god. Second, I forced Michael to leave because I wanted to spend the day with just you. And third, I figured a limo was a bit showy for a day out in LA."

"Well I don't know what you did to get rid of Michael but you are officially my hero" He leans over the seat to give Darren a quick peck. Darren instantly tries to deepen the kiss but what he said finally processes in Chris' mind and he pulls back "Wait, did you say a day out in LA? Like we're going out in public?"

"Well I figured I just told the world you were my boyfriend and although no one will see it until tomorrow, you wouldn't want to spend the whole day shut up in a hotel room"

Chris smiles brightly, bouncing in his seat. He hadn't even thought about what they would be doing for the rest of the day.

From the moment Chris told him he could come to LA, Darren knew exactly where he wanted to take him.

First stop was the Hollywood sign. It may be cliché but Darren thought it simply had to be done. He thought they could walk the trail up to the sign so they parked in the dirt parking lot at the bottom and made their way at a leisurely pace.

"I can't believe you're taking me to the Hollywood sign!" Chris said laughing "I'm not sure if I should be as excited as I am or feel like such a tourist"

Darren looks affectionately at the boy, since he had told Chris they were going out today the younger boy could hardly control his excitement. Darren loved that he could make Chris feel that way.

"It's okay to be excited. When I first got my job I came up here and sat looking out over the city for a few hours. I couldn't believe that I was going to be on tv. I thought it was a dream"

Chris looked down at him smiling softly "I like hearing you talk about stuff like that, knowing these little facts about you, they're my favorite"

"Oh, really?" Darren teases suddenly joking again "Well what are your favorite things about me dear?"

Chris rolls his eyes at the pet name but answers seriously "the things I like most about you are probably how humble you are, you never take what you have for granted when it would be so easy to. I like how you can make me laugh… I didn't even want to be your friend in the beginning, I've never told you that, because I was afraid you'd think I was using you… but the first class you had me laughing and talking…I knew I was doomed" Chris laughs lightly "I honestly don't know how to pick and choose my favorites, everything about you amazes me. Even the little things like when you look adorable shaking the curls out of your face, or grumbling about bio, or drinking unhealthy amounts of apple juice, or how sometimes you'll stop in the middle of a sentence because you have an idea for a song, or—" Chris stops, noticing that Darren had stopped walking but was still listening, eyes wide and piercing Chris "Darren?"

That must have broken the spell because the next thing he knew his body was pressed firmly against Chris' and he had his hands on both of his cheeks, reaching up to plant a firm kiss on Chris' lips. The kiss was short but urgent and had feelings behind it that Darren knew he wasn't ready to say or even knew were happening, but they were there. When he pulled away Chris looked shocked; lips red and eyes wide, as he looked back and forth to see if anyone had seen.

"I don't care if anyone saw Chris, but don't worry there's no one out here" Darren says laughing lightly at Chris expression which immediately softened "You really notice all that about me?"

"Of course I do, you're the most important person to me"

Darren lights up at the admission and takes Chris hand in his pulling him along the trail as Chris laughs and walks next to him contently, not afraid of anyone seeing them.

When they finally reach the top Chris gasps "Darren, this is beautiful" he says squeezing Darren's hand.

Darren just looks up at the boy smiling, noticing all the little things about Chris too "It would be better at sunset but we have other plans" he explains

"We can stay for a while though right? I didn't walk all that way and get molested by you to just leave"

Darren laughs pulling Chris into his side "Of course we can, anything you want"

They sat up at the top for a while, not talking much but enjoying the quiet and each other's company.

After about an hour Darren announced that they had other places to go and they started to walk back down the trail. When they got to the parking lot Chris stopped in his tracks.

"Darren? Where's the car?"

Darren looked around for a second, confused, until he realized what Chris meant "oh, I forgot to tell you. I told the driver to go home and had a car dropped off here so that I could drive us… it's more intimate" Michael would kill him later, but quite honestly Darren didn't care.

"Oh" Chris said smiling and walking towards the car that Darren had pointed out "I like this better"

The whole way to the next spot Chris went from staring out the window to asking Darren where they were going.

"I'm not telling you" Darren laughed "and I'm the five year old?" Chris glared at him and poked out his bottom lip.

"p-p-p-puhlease tell me where we're going?" He asked with fake tears in his eyes.

Darren couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles and Chris just sat back with his arms crossed looking thoroughly annoyed.

"It's not even anywhere special. I promise I'll explain why we're even there if you just relax" He explained still laughing.

A few moments later they pulled up to The Grove which was packed with people now that it was around four and kids were out of school and parents off work.

"You're taking me shopping?" Chris asks confused, looking out at all the stores.

"Well if you want. But mostly I just thought we could walk around…I just really wanted to go somewhere public, prove to you I'm serious when I say I don't care what anyone thinks."

Chris turns to him, eyes glistening "Darren, you don't have to prove anything to me, but this sounds perfect. But what about photographers? The interview doesn't air until tomorrow"

Darren had already thought about that in advanced "Screw the photographers. You're right, the interview doesn't come out until tomorrow so I promise not to kiss you no matter how tempting it is, I won't have another outburst like earlier" Chris laughs thinking about the moment "But I'm going to get out of this car and _I am_ going to hold your hand, and when they ask I'll just say you're an important person to me"

Chris looked wary, not knowing if that was the smartest decision…to just go flaunting the relationship, but Darren interrupts his thoughts.

"Please Chris, I really want to do this" and when Darren is looking so damn vulnerable how can he say no?

As soon as Darren helps Chris out of the car and takes his hand firmly in his own people start to stare. While Chris looks worried, Darren can't help but be a giddy little boy about it. This is what he wants out of a relationship. Chris is wonderful and smart and witty and well, gorgeous and Darren wants everyone to know he's his.

A few fans calls out to him but no one comes up, obviously confused about what is going on in front of them. After a few minutes Chris starts to loosen up and points out the different stores and even tries to get Darren to buy new sunglasses "I am _not_ getting rid of my pink glasses Chris".

It's not until they've been walking for a bout twenty minutes when the paparazzi show up. Darren can feel Chris tense beside him and squeezes his hand reassuringly, but he had to admit he was nervous too. He had a habit of just blurting things when he was excited and he didn't want to say too much and negate the interview completely.

There are a large number of photographers but they continued to walk hand in hand smiling and waving to people and trying to act normal. Luckily being in such a crowded space helped them because it was also loud so there wasn't a chance for a lot of conversation between them and the paparazzi, Darren just supplying a "Hello" or laugh or short response when one would ask about anything besides Chris.

They go in and out of random stores to get little breaks and then continue on, but shortly it becomes too much to deal with as fans stopped to take pictures or point, and paparazzi followed them shouting questions trying to be heard and answered. They needed to get to the car because if someone asked if who Chris was one more time Darren would probably spill it all.

The boys make their way back to the car quickly, content with the time out they had. Once they are in their seats and sheltered from view by tint they both relax. It only takes a minute before Chris starts giggling and can't stop.

Darren turned to him with a smile on his face "What's so funny?"

Chris stopped laughing enough to answer the question "You should've seen yourself, you looked like you we're about to explode anytime they asked who I was, you we're trying so hard to stay quiet I was concerned for your health" and then he burst out laughing again.

Darren couldn't help himself, looking at Chris turn red in the face next to him, and started laughing too.

They finally settle down a few minutes later as Darren pulls out of the parking lot.

"Today was a good day, thank you" Chris says, smiling softly and grabbing Darren's outstretched hand.

Darren smiles sneakily at the younger boy "Don't thank me yet, we still have one more stop to make"


	13. Everything I Ever Wanted

As Darren drove them to their last location he couldn't help but smile and think about how the day had gone so far. From waking up to Chris, to being on Ellen, sitting at the Hollywood sign and connecting with Chris a little bit more, to being able to hold his hand in public, and now hopefully having a romantic dinner with his boyfriend and not having to hide. It was perfect, even in its flaws.

They drove down Sunset Boulevard—Chris staring out the windows wide eyed— and pulled up in front of their restaurant, Cliff's Edge. Surprisingly, there wasn't any paparazzi waiting for them and Darren praised himself for calling under another name earlier.

He grabbed Chris' hand and led him into the dimly lit restaurant where a chipper looking hostess greeted them, eyes bugging out when she realized who was coming in to eat.

"Mr. Criss, we weren't aware you were going to be coming in tonight." She said looking nervous "I'll get you the best table right away."

Darren chuckled lightly and shook his head "There won't be a need for that, the name is under Colfer."

Chris turned to look at Darren confused, his expression mirrored on the girl's face but she recovered quickly, looking at the reservation book.

"Ah, yes I have that right here. If you follow me I'll take you to your table."

Darren squeezed Chris' hand as they walked through the restaurant as the younger boy looked amazed at the atmosphere. Darren couldn't blame him, he was still shocked that there was a tree in the middle of the dining room.

The hostess showed them to a secluded table where they wouldn't be bothered and as soon as they sat down Chris was asking questions.

"What is this place? Why did you give them my name? Was that a real tree?"

Darren laughed at Chris' enthusiasm "When my parents and I first moved out here we found this restaurant one night and fell in love. The food is amazing and the atmosphere is, as you can tell, so unique. I believe it's a real tree, I've never asked" Chris laughed at his "and I told them your name because I wanted this part to be romantic and depending on who works at these restaurants my name could get tipped to the paparazzi… be prepared when we leave, they'll be here." Darren smiles apologetically.

"So you had this whole day planned the entire time?" Chris asked looking curiously at Darren.

"I wanted to do something special for you while we were here, before everything got crazy…although it has been crazy at times"

Chris' face breaks out into a huge smile "If we weren't in a very public restaurant right now I'd lean across this table and kiss you senseless, you know that?"

Darren had to force himself not to do just that to Chris.

They quickly ordered and while they waited for their food Darren told Chris more about what it was like moving to LA and becoming a star overnight.

"I was scared shitless, I'm still scared shitless. But I'm living my dream and I couldn't ask for anything else… except someone to share it with…and now I have you for that" He'd never admitted, even to himself, that he was lonely in the big city.

Darren could see the way Chris seemed to melt at the statement. Talking to Chris about all of this made him realize how much the other boy really meant to him.

Throughout the rest of dinner, as they shared bites of food and giggled shyly at each other, Darren couldn't take his eyes off of Chris.

He knew Chris was different from anyone else he had liked from the second they had kissed, but now sitting here with him he was realizing _why_. Darren's only other serious relationship was Mia, but looking back on it they were only together because people thought they should be, it was comfortable. Sure Darren had liked her—thought he'd loved her – but they were closer to friends than lovers and life got in the way of that changing, if it even could.

Chris was completely different. Darren had taken a chance with Chris by acting on his feelings, and everything was unknown, which he loved. Especially in just the past few days Chris had proved to be exactly what Darren had always wanted.

Chris is someone he can talk to about things like Harry Potter for hours but in the next instant want to kiss him and never stop. He's been a support system for Darren, brave and proud of whom he is. He accepts Darren and so much more. He's made Darren actually _want_ a relationship after throwing himself into only his work for so long.

All of this rushes up on Darren suddenly and he finds himself making sure Chris is finished eating, paying the check, and grabbing Chris' hand to rush him out of the restaurant and back into the car. He pulls them through the paparazzi, not even thinking to say anything, just thinking about being able to kiss his very confused boyfriend the whole ride home.

As soon as the car door shuts behind them Darren is cupping Chris' face in his hands and kissing him urgently. Darren can tell Chris is surprised but soon feels the younger boy melt into the kiss as well. He quickly licks his way into Chris' mouth, moaning as Chris tugs on his curls. Darren takes his time exploring his mouth and body, learning exactly where Chris likes to be touched while he is kissed to get him to melt even further.

It's a long time before they finally pull apart, both breathless and looking disheveled.

"What was that about?" Chris asks unable to keep the smirk off of his face.

"I—just—_thank you_. Thank you for being here today, but not just today…since I came to San Francisco. Thank you for being my best friend, but also accepting me as more. Thank you for supporting me. Just—thank you for wanting me"

Darren was hardly finished when Chris crashed their lips together once again and didn't pull away until they were back at the hotel.

By the time Darren and Chris made it up to their hotel room they both realized just how tired they were from the long day.

"My whole body hurts! That hike has officially settled in" Chris groans. His legs and back hurt and all he wants to do is relax and never move again.

He's making his way to the bed when a hand reaches out and stops him. When he looks back at Darren his eyes are sparkling and he's got a shy smile on his face.

"I have an idea" Chris raises an eyebrow in question "Why don't I go run a bath and we can relax… in that bath… together"

Chris' eyebrows shoot up but he can't help but find Darren's hesitance adorable. They still haven't been fully exposed to one another and it makes Chris nervous, which is silly because he has been exposed…they just haven't been all at one time.

He pushes his nerves aside though and walks over to plant a chaste kiss on Darren's lips "I think that sounds perfect".

Darren's smile grows wider "okay, well… I'll just get that started now" and he turns and hurries off to the bathroom leaving Chris laughing to himself over Darren's mix of excitement and nerves.

He loves how easy it is to get a reaction out of the older boy, especially because Darren's emotions are written all over his face… Chris could have fun with this.

"Chris! The bath's ready!" Darren calls out once he's run the water and even added some bubble bath that the hotel has provided.

"I'm right here Dare, no need to yell" Chris responds, a teasing tone in his voice.

Darren turns to look at the boy and eyes widen, mouth falls open, and all words leave as he takes in what is in front of him.

Chris is standing there…naked… a sly smirk on his face as Darren's eyes rake over his body. Of course Darren has seen Chris before, but he'd been a little preoccupied to pay attention to detail plus it was dark. Now here he is just standing there and Darren can take in everything he'd missed before, especially how lean and toned Chris is, something you wouldn't expect unless you got to see him like this.

"You okay Darren?" Chris asks, his smirk growing and definitely teasing as Darren struggles with the concept of speech.

"I—you—Fuck _Chris_"

Chris just laughs loudly at his struggle "well I'm getting in the tub, it's a bit chilly…feel free to join me" .

Putting himself out there, so vulnerable, had been nerve racking for Chris. But seeing Darren struggle to get out of his clothing as fast as possible while muttering under his breath definitely made it worth it.

It doesn't take long until Darren is out of his clothes and Chris is the one to stare, not that he has long because "shit, it is fucking _cold_" and Darren is quickly settled into the tub across from him.

Chris only hesitates for a second before he moves across to Darren turning so his back is pressed up against the other boy's chest with his head laid back on Darren's shoulder.

He feels Darren's lips on his neck instantly but is surprised when he's right there whispering in Chris' ear.

"Do you even know how sexy you are? Honestly I think my heart stopped for a second when I saw you"

Chris' body heats up at the praise and Darren begins to gently bite his way back up and down his neck as he lets out a low moan from deep in his throat.

He can feel Darren smile against his shoulder "Turn around, I want to see you"

"You don't like this view?" Chris mocks but turns around anyway so that he is straddling Darren's thighs.

He immediately starts to plant open mouthed kisses around Darren's jaw and the older boys hands move instinctively to cup his ass.

"The bubbles were blocking my view" he answers with a smile.

Chris giggles at this before stopping what he is doing to look into Darren's eyes, open and warm. "Thank you again for today"

Darren kisses his cheek "Of Course, it was just as much for me as you honestly" he says, his smile plastered on his face.

Chris was in deep thought for a second, brows furrowed, until he felt Darren's thumb smoothing the lines on his forehead away "What's wrong"

"Nothing's _wrong_. It's just—we're sitting here naked in a bath together… I'm still waiting for you to freak out, have some epiphany that I'm a guy"

Darren's smile falls immediately, and Chris regrets his words right away. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, Darren has done nothing but show Chris that he's okay and now he's gone and blurted something like that out, damn his insecurities.

Darren cups his head in his hands and looks Chris right in the eye before he continues, talking slowly as to make his point clear "Chris, how can I prove to you I am not going to freak out? I know you're a boy…I am _very_ aware of that fact trust me. And I am still incredibly turned on by you and have an amazing emotional connection as well. I know I don't share my feelings well but I thought going public today would have proved that I'm sure about how I feel for you." Chris can see Darren's eyes fill with tears and all he wants to do is comfort him but Darren continues "I have never felt as close to anyone as I feel with you, you are so important to me. I don't want you to be a girl, I want you to be _you_. Of course I'm nervous about doing certain things because I have never done them before but that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to, it means I just want to go slow. I can tell you I am one hundred percent comfortable with you here, right now"

Chris can feel his own tears gathering now at the pure conviction in Darren's voice, and before he can let them fall he was leaning closer, finally able to kiss him senseless.

And kiss him senseless is exactly what he does. Darren's hands stay cradling his face the entire time and Chris' travel up and down Darren's chest, learning every dip and curve in the process. They kiss slow and meaningful, not the time to rush. It was sensual on a level that made Chris feel vulnerable and safe all at the same time.

They don't pull apart until they can both feel the other's erections, the desire building, and the water is chilled.

"Let's go to bed" Darren says but Chris can tell by his tone that they are definitely not going to sleep.

Darren dried Chris off gently, before drying himself off as well and leading them back into the bedroom. Chris was pretty sure he had never felt more cared for in his life.

Darren flopped down on the bed pulling Chris on top of him and immediately their lips were connected, tongues moving together in a passionate dance. The kiss was still slow but there was more heat behind it than before.

Chris loves the feel of Darren's warm body beneath him and can feel himself melt as Darren's hands massage his back and sides, relieving the tension that wasn't washed away during their bath.

They kiss for a while before Chris detaches their lips, earning a whine from Darren, before latching onto the boy's collar bone and thrusting his hips down making their hard cocks slide together with the perfect amount of friction, and turning Darren's whine into a deep moan.

"Chris, Chris don't stop… oh my god don't stop" Chris picks up his pace with Darren's words as encouragement as both of them begin to breathe harder and moan louder as Darren thrusts up in time.

Chris can feel Darren's body start to shake under him "I—ngh—I'm close" he grits out while his fingers dig into Chris' hips almost painfully.

"Dare, honey, let go… let go for me" and that's all it takes before Darren's body is tensing and he's coming in long white strips between them, Chris' name repeated over and over again.

Chris expects Darren to go lax under him but is surprised when Darren swiftly flips them over so Chris is now pinned to the mattress. Darren immediately starts sucking his way from Chris' jaw to his collarbone, where he leaves an impressive hickey.

"Shit, Dare—fuck _yes_" Darren continues his path lower, stopping at one of Chris nipples and taking it between his teeth causing the other boy to keen, and he's so far gone to feel embarrassed because he's so fucking close by now.

Chris is letting out soft whimpers as Darren works his way even lower until Chris length is right next to his cheek.

Chris opens his eyes right in time to see the decision play out in Darren's eyes. "You don't have to Dare. It's okay really just-"

"I want to" he gets in response, Darren's voice so much rougher than it's ever been and although he can see the desire clearly in Darren's lust blown eyes he still wants to argue.

He doesn't get the chance though because when he opens his mouth again his argument turns into a shout of ecstasy as Darren licks a long stripe from the base of his cock to the head "_Shitttttt, Darren_"

Darren looks up into his eyes "I don't know what I'm doing, so if I do something wrong just tell me…but I _want_ to Chris"

Chris can only nod because he's not about to stop Darren now. He sees Darren smile softly before tentatively sucking on the head. Chris falls back heavily onto the pillow and he's trying so hard not to buck up into the wet heat because he knows Darren isn't ready for that, but the simple fact that this is _Darren_ is making this better than _anything_ he's gotten from someone else.

He must be making some sort of noises because Darren has seemed to gain some confidence and has now taken more into his mouth, bobbing his head in slow determined motions.

"Oh _god,_ Darren—ah baby, so good. So fucking good" and Darren hums around him and it sends vibrations throughout Chris whole body pushing him right to the edge and he knows this is about to be over.

"I'm close, fuck _so close_" and Darren speeds up a bit, hollowing his cheeks—and how is he so good at this—sending Chris into a trembling mess.

He manages to take his hand and pull on Darren's curls to get him off in time before he's coming over his stomach and mumbling expletives under his breath as his body shakes harder than it ever has before.

Darren is gone when Chris can finally open his eyes, but he's back in a second with a warm towel cleaning Chris gently, and Chris is really not used to being taken care of like this and he can feel a rush of emotion come over him so fast his breath is caught in his throat for a second.

Darren throws the towel towards the bathroom and climbs into bed, immediately pulling Chris into his chest to be the little spoon.

He can feel Darren nuzzle into the spot right behind his ear and he smiles at how _right_ this feels. "So, was that okay?" and Darren sounds so timid, and afraid that Chris has to hold back a laugh because, _obviously._

"Darren, that was the single most amazing thing I have ever experienced" he says snuggling further into Darren's chest.

He hears Darren hum in response behind him before he places a few kisses on his hair "Me too" he yawns "Now, sleep."

Chris can feel sleep coming for him but he can't shake this feeling resonating in his chest "Darren I—"

He's cut off by a half asleep Darren "sshhh, sleep."

And Chris lets out a long breath before letting sleep take him as well. _There will be time for that_, he thinks before his breathing evens out.


	14. wanna tell the world that your mine

Tuesday morning was hectic for the two boys as they struggled to stay awake and make it to their 7 am flight on time, beating the crowds and getting home early.

Luckily, due to their early departure time they didn't run into much paparazzi or too many fans, and before they knew it they were in the sky and then landing in San Francisco.

Darren had left his car in overnight parking so after fighting their way through a bit more photographers after word got out of sightings from departures in LA, they were able to drive themselves home in peace.

It was just before 9 and Darren wasn't sure if Chris wanted him hanging around all day, "So, I know we were planning to watch the interview together with your mom, but it doesn't come on till 4" Darren said looking over at Chris as he held the younger boy's hand over the center console "do you want me to go back to the apartment and just come over to watch it later?"

Chris looked drained, even after his 3 cups of coffee and briefly falling asleep on Darren's shoulder during the flight.

"No, that doesn't make sense" Chris mumbled "Just stay at my house… we can nap before it comes on"

Darren smiled to himself as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Even though he had spent the past two nights sleeping next to Chris, he couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of cuddling up with him for a few more hours.

When they pulled up to Chris' house they were a few seconds away from passing out right on the front steps; Chris exhausted from never dealing with the crazy schedule of a tv star and Darren trying to get himself back into the routine.

They left their bags in the car in favor of stumbling into the house and up the stairs towards Chris' bedroom, ignoring his mother's questions and insistence on hugs with a wave of a hand and a mumbled "later, sleep". Thank God Karyn liked Darren or he assumed she wouldn't be quite so accepting about her greeting.

They both collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and a few kisses pressed to whatever skin they could reach before falling peacefully into a deep sleep.

The boys don't wake up until hours later when Chris' door bursts open and someone's singing They Don't know about us at the top of their lungs.

"_They don't know what we do best. That's between me and you our little secret. But I wanna tell 'em.  
I wanna tell the world that your mine boyyyyy"_

Darren jolted awake in time to see Chris burry his head under all the pillows and groan something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck off Ashley". Looking around Darren realized exactly why when his eyes fell on Ashley sitting on Chris' desk chair, a large smile on her face, still humming the tune but thankfully not screaming.

"What time is it?" Darren asks, plopping back into bed and trying to pull Chris back into his side before realizing the boy wasn't going to move.

"It's 3, you guys have apparently been out cold for six hours… Ellen's going to come on soon and Karyn made you guys lunch so you better hurry up and get your cute little bottoms downstairs" She responds but makes no moves to leave.

"Fine, just let me get him up and we'll be down" Darren says, turning to try to shake Chris and tell him it's safe to come out, the singing has stopped.

Ashley just smiles at him and still doesn't get up "Oh no Criss, I'm staying for this. I've been creeping on pictures of you over the past two days dying over how freaking adorable you two are together, I want to see this for myself"

Darren rolls his eyes and continues whispering and shaking Chris. The younger boy finally pulls his head out from under the pillows but still pulls the blankets up over his eyes mumbling about sleep and killing his friend.

Pulling the covers down, and ignoring Chris' protests, Darren starts peppering the boy's face in gentle kisses, completely forgetting Ashley is sitting across the room, focusing instead on Chris' sleepy giggles and attempts to stay sleeping.

"Chris, honey, come on I'm hungry and I know you are too"

Chris sighs deeply and whacks Darren on the arm for laughing at him before sitting up in bed stretching his body from being cuddled up for so long. "I am hungry" he turns to look at Ashley "But I don't forgive you for waking me up"

Darren continues to giggle as Ashley looks at them unapologetic "You love me. Now let's eat and you can tell me about the trip"

By the time Chris makes his way into the kitchen, after insisting on a shower first, he realizes just how hungry he was.

Darren has already started eating, his mother moving closely around him like she's worried he'll die from starvation any second, as Ashley pulls up pictures the paparazzi got of them during their trip.

Chris grabs a plate of food and goes to stand behind them, placing a gentle hand on Darren's shoulder and smiling down at him, and look at the photos as well. He feels a small smile play on his lips and a warm feeling flood into his chest as he looks over all the moments the paparazzi had captured. Chris looked seriously frightened in ones from when they first landed, and then there were the ones where he looked nervous but Darren looked happier than ever as they walked hand in hand at the Grove. There were a few from when they were leaving dinner and Chris looked confused but Darren looked manic and Chris couldn't help but laugh as he thought about what Darren had been thinking about. In every one though you could see the pure affection in both boys' eyes.

They decided not to read any of the comments because Ashley said it was mostly just speculation about the relationship and they knew that it would all be settled in a little less than thirty minutes so there was no need to get worked up about what people were saying.

Chris' mom must have given him 10 hugs and asked him and Darren every detail of the trip—looking particularly moved when they revealed how Darren had a whole surprise day planned— before she finally allowed everyone to move to the living room and get ready to watch the interview. She just kept saying how much she missed him and how proud she was and Chris just kept responding with "I know" and "Thank you" praying she wouldn't start crying.

Finally they all piled onto the couch together, Darren practically in Chris' lap and bouncing with excitement, ready to watch Darren "come out". Which is a phrase that is banned after Ashley uses it because "I'm not coming out, I was never in the closet".

Ashley is just about to argue that he_ did_ say he was straight at one point in time so _technically_…. When Chris squeals next to her.

"Shut up! My boyfriend's on tv talking about me!"

When the interview was over Karyn spent a good fifteen minutes hugging everyone in the room, especially Darren, until he got a phone call from his own parents.

His whole face lights up when he sees his parents' picture pop up, "Mama!"

"Darling, Your father and I just watched your interview; you were fantastic, we are so proud of you."

"Thank you, I miss you both" he feels his chest tighten with longing. He had wanted to visit while he was in LA but his mother was afraid it might be too much for Chris to take in at one time, and Darren had to agree. He wanted Chris to meet his family, but not during a rushed visit.

"We miss you too dear, you must come back soon so I can meet Christopher for myself!"

Darren smiles to himself, happy that his family is so accepting and loving.

"Okay mom we'll visit soon, but I'm actually with him now so I'll call you later tonight okay?"

"Okay, Mahal kita baby"

"Mahal Kita"

Darren hangs up and turns back to the living room to see that Karyn has disappeared and Chris and Ashley are fighting over the remote while Ashley also not so quietly asks about their sex life.

Shaking his head he walks back over to the couch and leans down to press a kiss to Chris' forehead.

"Honey," Chris blushes, not used to Darren's affectionate names outside of sex or sleep, but Darren just continues "I better get going, Joey will be home from class soon and he'll want to watch the show with me again and interrogate me…plus we both have homework"

Chris pouts adorably, but he does have homework… and he does owe some quality time with Ashley, no matter how inappropriate she is, he's just been spoiled the past few days with Darren constantly with him.

"Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, but I'll text or call you before then" He leans back down to place an upside down kiss to Chris' lips, laughing as he pulls away at Ashley's gagging noises "You too have fun. Ashley be nice, Chris don't kill her." And with that he's out the door, already missing Chris' smile.

Throughout the whole interview Chris couldn't help but stare at Darren proudly. He really had handled himself well and to hear himself being called Darren's "boyfriend" on national television was something he couldn't really wrap his mind around.

He kept an adoring look on his face until the moment Darren walked out the door—even through Ashley's vulgar questioning— reflecting on how lucky he was.

The second Darren was through the front door though Ashley spoke back up "So have you told him yet?"

Chris was lost, before Darren got off the phone Ashley was asking about Darren's penis, and quote "Does he have an enormous dick for being such a tiny guy?", so what was she asking? If Chris had told Darren he had an enormous dick? Because well ,he was hung.

Chris gives up and just decides to ask "Tell him what Ash?" as he turns to take a sip of his diet coke before it goes warm.

"That you're in love with him" and she says it so matter of factly, completely throwing Chris off guard, that he spits his soda out all over himself.

"Excuse me, what?"

Ashley just rolls her eyes "Come on Chris, you guys spent three days together…alone… and I will find out what happened in that hotel room. The pictures of you are like sickeningly cute and you both look so happy to just be holding hands. When I busted in your room you were so wrapped around each other you looked like one person and when he was waking you up I seriously for the first time in my life felt like I was invading on something way too personal. You're using pet names for each other all of a sudden and you can't take your eyes off him for more than two minutes. You stare at him like he's the god damn sun and you need him to live."

Chris' mouth hangs open; Ashley was a lot more perceptive than she liked to come off as. "You got all of that from some pictures and being around us for two hours?"

"You're my best friend Chris, of course I did"

Chris doesn't know what to do, he had almost let slip that he loved Darren back in LA but when he woke up the next morning he was glad he didn't. Should he confide in his best friend or play it off?

"Don't lie to me Christopher" okay confide it is.

"No, I haven't told him" Ashley looks upset and like she's about to cut in but Chris lifts a hand to stop her and continues "I almost did, before we fell asleep last night, but I didn't. Before we went to sleep we were—uh – fooling around and all these feelings just rushed over me. I knew I loved him in that second, but I'm glad he fell asleep before I could say anything. We haven't been together that long and Darren is under a lot of pressure with us just going publicly…literally like an hour ago…. I don't want to put any more pressure on him to feel something he might not yet"

Ashley looks confused, like half of her understands and the other half thinks he's an idiot. "So you're just afraid?" surprisingly she asks it as a question for once, not just assuming.

"Well of course I'm scared. I've been dating Darren for what, less than a month if you really think about it, and all of a sudden I realize I love him. I'm not scared that Darren doesn't have feelings for me but I know it takes him a while to…process, things. I don't want to rush him and I don't want to rush us. So really I'd be enternally grateful if you let me tell him in my own time"

His friend looks genuinely hurt at the statement. "Chris, I know I'm a total obnoxious bitch" Chris laughs at the correct description "But I would never tell Darren something like that. I understand where you're coming from and why you don't want to just blurt it out and I won't push you on the topic"

Chris smiles at her, grateful that no matter how many times he threatens to kill Ashley she is honestly the best friend he could ask for "I love you Ash" he says hugging her tightly.

"Love you too baby boy, at least you're not afraid to admit your feelings for me" Chris giggles into her shoulder, slapping her back lightly before pulling away "Now tell me what happened in that hotel room."

Chris gets a mischeivious glint in his eye "Sex. Amazing. Mind-blowing. Sex"

Ashley's jaw drops and he bursts out laughing before she collects herself "Oh my god, who tops? Tell me you took advantage of Darren's amazing ass"

Chris' plan backfired immediately as his friend wanted to know details and he blushed deeply because okay not _that_ kind of sex. "Ashley no—just—_oh my god_ no."


	15. I'll go anywhere with you

Chris tried not to let his nerves about going back to school get to him—he really did—but after having a minor breakdown once Darren left and begging Ashley to stay the night with him, he realized he was failing.

Ashley in turn made him shut off his computer, to stop him from seeing what people were saying about him online, and spend the rest of the night watching the Real Housewives of Atlanta, before heading to bed early—he's pretty sure she slipped sleeping pills into his dinner.

The next morning he wasn't able to dwell on his nerves any more than he was the night before, after he realized Ashley had changed his alarm so he had just enough time to get ready for school, and then listening to her catch him up on all the "juicy gossip" he missed out on while in LA. Focusing on other people's drama really helped distract you from your own, and by the time Ashley had hit the end of her stories they were already pulling into the senior parking lot.

When Chris thought people would stare at him, he'd been right, he had just thought that maybe they would be a little more discreet about it. But no, instead his classmates openly stopped what they were doing and stared at him, often also whispering with others and some even pointing.

He was starting to get overwhelmed. Ashley had told most of the kids to shove off when they first entered the school, but she was soon pulled aside to talk about a paper she didn't turn in with the excuse "my best friend was on TV!". While he had laughed and sent her a fond smile, he was now stuck making the trip to his locker alone, and while no one had said anything outright to him yet, the whispers were enough to put him on edge.

He caught bits and pieces of what the others were saying about him "Dating Darren", "Yesterday on Ellen", "he hit that guy", but the one that had him worried that his put together demeanor would crumble was "_turned him gay_". Obviously they were talking about Chris turning Darren gay, and while he knew that people would say it, he didn't realize how unprepared he was to handle hearing it.

He sped up walking, keeping his head high and eyes pointed down the hall. All he had to do was get to his locker—with Darren's just a few down from his—and he could at least try to relax.

As he approached his locker however he did not feel more comfortable at all, instead he felt a new wave of emotion take residence deep inside him—jealousy. There, by his locker, were a crowd of girls—the same girls who had, not discreetly, tried to come on to Darren all year—and they had none other than Darren himself backed up into the row of lockers looking mildly uncomfortable as they all said things that Chris was too far away to hear but could only imagine.

As others in the hall began to notice Chris standing there, their attention was forced away from the girls cornering Darren to whispering to each other, wondering what was about to go down.

Chris tried not to let the jealousy grow, Darren had never paid attention to these girls before, and while he still hadn't noticed Chris standing there he still looked uncomfortable with the display the girls were putting on.

Walking closer Chris was able to blend in with the crowd while also hearing what was being exchanged by the group. He was able to tune in right when Darren began to speak "Yes, Chris is my boyfriend, actually he should be here soon. I should really go see if he's here. I—"

Chris' face broke out into an affectionate smile hearing Darren tell someone out loud for the first time, except for Ellen of course, that they were dating, but his smile quickly faded when Darren was caught off by one of the girls closest.

"Yes we know about your _boyfriend_" and Chris is almost positive she sounds exasperated, like she's been repeating the obvious "but I'm saying that I think you're a bit confused right now and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place after school. I can show you a good time and take the gay goggles off for you"

Darren looks shocked and his mouth falls open, unaware of how to respond. Obviously she hadn't been as direct before and knowing how oblivious Darren can be Chris figured he probably thought the confrontation was a bit more innocent.

At this point though, Chris is seeing red. Straightening up a bit he begins to push his way through the crowd to where Darren is still standing silent. When he finally notices Chris joining them, Darren looks relieved for about a second before he takes in Chris face of determination and his eyes widen.

When Chris finally breaks through the group he walks right up to Darren pinning him further to the wall with his body while cupping his head in his hands "Hi Dear" he murmurs before attaching their lips in a heated, and maybe a bit possessive, kiss. Darren froze for a second, obviously surprised at Chris' aggressive greeting, before letting himself melt into the kiss as the girls—and many others—gaped and stormed off angrily.

By the time they pulled apart both boys were struggling for breath and getting embarrassingly hard in their pants—which is so not appropriate for 8 am at school.

"Well good morning" Darren said teasingly but still holding Chris close against him "You are _very _sexy when jealous you know that?"

Chris couldn't help but blush at being called out and stammered out a reply "Yeah…well… you know"

The rest of the week passed by without incident, sure people still stare at them as if they are a sideshow, but the couple just ignores it and tries to appreciate how open they can be now.

The girl, Callie Chris finds out her name is, often glares at Chris when she sees him but after Ashley threatened to "end her" if she even so much as looked at Darren again, the girl learned to back off. While Chris thought his friend was a bit overdramatic he couldn't help but be grateful that she was watching out for him.

Chris and Darren walk to classes together holding hands and Darren normally gives him a chaste peck when they have to separate. They're now able to sit next to each other at lunch and find themselves basically attached at the hip the whole time, which Ashley repeatedly comments on "You're both nauseating, I need new friends" but yet she sends Chris a wink and a smile whenever she catches him staring at Darren like a lovesick puppy as the older boy rants about his newest obsession, or says organic three times in one sentence—which Chris will act annoyed with but actually finds quite endearing.

The boys are trying not to look too much at what the media is saying about them but Darren's phone has been ringing off the hook since Tuesday with people wanting statements or interviews and Darren now has to have nightly meetings with Michael about what is going on often rolling his eyes at Chris while pretending to listen.

For the most part though people are still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Darren is dating a boy. Chris knows that at some point the attention will be turned on him but for now it's mainly focused on Darren and Chris is content with helping him handle all the attention.

Besides the media trying to uncover why Darren would suddenly switch teams, and focusing on his one public relationship—with Mia—which annoys Chris to great lengths, and the increase of paparazzi around Darren's apartment and the school, nothing else exciting is happening in San Francisco and the boys are surprise at how quickly people have recovered from the announcement.

Darren was surprised that more people at school didn't openly give Chris and him shit about their relationship. He thinks it may have to do with the principle who made it very clear that "no one would be giving him a hard time during his stay" – like Darren was checking into some fancy hotel or something—after his run in with the girls.

Of course he was still dealing with the actual backlash from Hollywood about it but he was keeping most of it from Chris as to not worry him, and to be honest Darren just ignored most of it himself.

He wasn't about to let people's close minded views dampen his mood. He was finally able to hold Chris' hand and kiss him and share long meaningful looks with, and okay that's really sappy but he was just _happy_. Since the interview aired him and Chris had been together every second they are free, often resulting in them sitting on either one's couch and sharing long lazy kisses while they attempt to study.

The Sunday after the interview was one of the few times the two weren't together and Darren was stuck at the apartment trying to finish an essay while Joey watched TV too loud. Chris was spending the day with his mom and while Darren understood, often wishing he could spend the odd day with his own mom, it was becoming apparent just how much he missed the other boy when he wasn't around.

He was just putting the finishing touches on his paper when his phone rang. Looking down at the screen Darren couldn't stop the groan that slipped out noticing Michael's name, earning a chuckle from Joey. He slipped in his room to deal with the phone call after flipping his best friend the bird with a glare.

"Hello?" Darren answered, trying to sound less annoyed, he'd talked to the publicist enough this week.

"Darren?" Michael sounded happy which caught Darren extremely off guard considering for the last week the man had been nothing but stressed.

"Yes, Michael what's up?"

"I have a performance opportunity for you that I think you'll be very excited about" Darren was even more shocked at that, he'd only gotten interview requests lately "It's a big deal"

"Alright spill, what is it?" He tried to keep his excitement at bay.

Michael paused, probably for dramatic effect because that's so him, before continuing "You've been asked to perform for New Years Eve, in Times Square, right before the ball drops."

It takes a moment for what was said to sink in. _New Years. New York. Times Square. Him_? That had been a dream of Darren's that he'd never really shared with anyone, and now it was apparently coming true. He couldn't believe it.

He must've been silent for longer than he thought because he was pulled out of his own head by Michael repeating his name.

"Darren…. Darren? DARREN"

"Yes! Yes I'm here! Of course I'll do it!" Darren was practically screaming as he jumped up and down "text me with details I have to go!" and he hangs up not ready to have an actual serious conversation when he was so excited.

It only took Darren about five seconds of standing in complete shock before his emotions kicked in and he was racing out into the living room. He ran straight to the couch, jumping up on it while screaming his accomplishment at his friend who looked at him confused, and a little scared.

When Joey finally turned the TV off and calmed Darren down enough to understand what he was saying "I'M SINGING ON NEW YEARS IN TIME SQUARE! ME! DARREN CRISS! TIMES SQUARE!" Joey was hugging and dancing around the living room with him.

It wasn't until they were both out of breath and Darren had called his mother leaving her a very long and loud voicemail that Darren stopped dead.

"I need to call Chris"

Chris had just finished helping his mom fold laundry when he got a call from an out of breath but mildly frantic Darren stating that he needed to come over as soon as possible. Chris not wanting to take any chances, and knowing Darren wouldn't tell him anything until he was there, grabbed a jacket and his keys and left immediately.

Chris was recently given a parking pass to pull right into the apartment's parking garage when paparazzi got back, so thankfully the only pictures caught of him were of him pulling in. He fully expected to walk into the apartment, which Darren had texted would be unlocked, to three possible Darren personalities. It would either be 5 year old way too excited Darren, "I just finished the notebook and I can't control my emotions" Darren, or the too nervous to do anything but contemplate throwing up Darren, but what he wasn't expecting was to walk in on a very calm looking Darren sitting on the floor, his glasses perched on his nose and diligently scribbling on a piece of paper.

Chris watched him contently for a moment before he cut in "What are you up to?"

Darren looked shocked that someone was there, snapping his head up and for a reason Chris can't imagine, blushing furiously "I—uhm—working on—it's—paperwork, yeah paperwork" he forces out before shoving the paper in a folder.

Chris raises an eyebrow but decides to let it go, instead pulling Darren up of the floor and plopping them both on the couch, tangled together "So what was so important I had to rush over here?"

Darren's whole face lights up at the question and Chris can feel him physically vibrating with energy. He takes a hold of Chris' hands as he begins to tell him what happened "I got a call from Michael today. And for once it wasn't him yelling at me" Chris laughs at this because, yes Michael mostly yelled "He told me that I have a performance opportunity that I agreed to"

Chris could feel his own excitement growing, Darren hadn't had an actually performance—besides his own shows he puts together—since he's been on break. "That's brilliant, what is it for?"

Darren's smile only grows "I'm going to be singing in Times Square right before the ball drops on New Years Eve"

Chris is reacting before he even totally comprehends what just happened. He jumping onto Darren and engulfing him into a huge hug, planting kisses on any body part he can reach while the older boy laughs loudly beneath him. "I'm so proud of you!" kiss. "I can't believe this!" kiss. "You're amazing!" kiss.

"So does this mean you'll be there with me?"

Chris stops his assault on Darren's cheeks long enough to stare directly into Darren's eyes. "I'll go anywhere with you"

Darren's eyes fill with the adoration that only comes with looking at Chris and in that moment it takes all of Chris' will power not to tell him he loves him.


	16. Don't you want the way I feel

**You heard it here first, our favorite star is singing in Times Square. That's right, Darren Criss is bringing in the New Year in New York. The fan girls have been going wild and with attention being focused on the actor's sexual preferences these days the announcement couldn't have had better timing. Well we'd just like to say gay, straight, or undecided we'll take any excuse to see the dapper and adorable Darren in a suit, the only question is will boyfriend, Chris Colfer be in attendance as well? –E!online**

Darren and Chris spent the rest of Sunday cuddled up together talking about their plans for New Years Eve in New York. The next week they were both still too excited to even worry about some of the negative responses from their classmates now that they realized the relationship was real. Although more rumors were being spread about the pair "I heard they're only together because Darren is horny and Chris threw himself at him on the first day", no one has said anything to their faces since the first day and so the duo decided to just ignore the lies and reassure each other daily that they're real with kisses and gentle touches and caring words.

Darren had decided not to do any formal interviews with Chris before New Years, wanting such an important event to be their first real public appearance together and secretly reveling in how romantic it will be. It was Darren's never ending excitement over the deal that had him deciding to throw another show for his fans the following weekend so they knew just how much he'd always appreciate their support.

Saturday rolled around and the couple had decided that Chris would come over early so he could eat dinner with Darren and Joey before heading to the show together. Darren was just hanging up the phone with Joey who said he was stuck in traffic from his one Saturday class when he heard a knock on the front door. Hanging up, Darren strode over to the door to let in who he assumed to be his boyfriend when he stopped dead, struggling to take in the sight in front of him. It was his boyfriend all right, his boyfriend in the tightest black pants Darren hadn't seen since Halloween and an equally tight gray v-neck that showed off Chris figure perfectly… and a smirk on his face.

Darren should really get used to seeing Chris in tight clothes considering he has a habit of wearing them when he knows there will be paparazzi, but the truth is he's just _not_, and Chris is still smirking.

"Hey Dare, Where's Joey?" Chris _would_ try to make simple conversation like he doesn't know what he's doing to Darren right now. Well, Darren is having none of that.

"Stop. Talking." He growls before slamming the apartment door and pushing Chris up against it. The taller boy lets out a surprised sound and his eyes widen slightly but Darren can see the lust there too so he continues. "You know what you're doing to me don't you? You do because I told you what those pants did to me" he lets his eyes rake over Chris' body once more.

Chris is all innocence when he answers and if Darren didn't know him better he may even believe him "I don't know what you're talking about Darren" but it's a bit too sweet for Chris' normally sarcastic and witty attitude.

"Well I'll just have to show you then won't I?" Darren grabs his hand and leads him over to the sofa, they should probably go to the bed considering Joey could be home at any moment but Darren's been hard since he first caught a glimpse of those damn pants and the bed seems like 1000 miles right now.

He pushes Chris on the couch and quickly moves to unbutton his pants, knowing it'll be an effort to get the damn things off. He can feel Chris hardening under him and his breathing coming out in short wisps. Darren's finally able to get the pants down to Chris' thighs when he realizes the younger boy isn't wearing any underwear.

"You're not wearing underwear? _Jesus Christ_ Chris" Darren breathes out staring reverently at his boyfriend's exposed cock as Chris chuckles. Darren begins to place soft kisses around Chris' hips, earning a whine from the other boy. Darren knows how sensitive Chris hips are so he decides to tease him a bit more, stopping to suck a dark hickey on his left one.

"Darren. Sh-shit you tease" Chris tries to sound stern but he's breathless and can't really muster up the right emotion for it when his erection is now straining and he just needs to be touched "Please"

"This is what you get for wearing those pants" Darren responds with a tsk of his tongue but he's at least gently gripping Chris now, taking pity on him.

"More, Dare, _Please_"

Darren unbuckles his own jeans to allow himself some relief from the tight pressure before turning his attention back to Chris. He's given Chris a few blowjobs now, not as many as he's received but he finds he has to be really turned on to initiate that kind of thing because he's still insecure about not knowing what to do.

Right now there's not time for insecurities though as Chris is whimpering and trying to buck his hips up faster into Darren's hand. He takes his free hand and pushes his hips down waving a finger at the younger boy and finally lowering his mouth over his length.

Chris immediately tries to buck into the heat but Darren keeps him down, working his mouth with a bit more ease than he had been able to to begin with and making sure to spend time worshiping the thick vein which he knows drives Chris crazy.

"Darren, baby, fuck so good… your mouth is perfect, _shit_" Chris has gotten used to calling Darren baby in bed but still isn't fully comfortable with pet names outside, although an occasional honey or dear slips out when they are being a bit more domestic, Darren loves it when they do but hasn't yet found one that feels right in return.

Darren's not able to deep throat, though Chris most certainly is so he's trying, but he makes up for it in enthusiasm. He loves the weight of Chris on his tongue, the sounds he can pull out of the other boy that no one else gets to hear.

He takes Chris a bit further into his mouth, moving his free hand to pay attention to Chris balls as he can start to feel him tense up.

"I'm clo—_fuck_, close"

Darren hallows his cheeks and hums, something he knows feels amazing to be on the receiving end of and Chris reaches down to pull his hair and tell him to get off. Darren just keeps working Chris over, he's not giving up, not this time.

A second later and Chris is chanting his names, along with a few choice words, as he begins to shoot in long white spurts down Darren's throat. Darren tries to take it all in, wants to taste all of Chris and do this for him, but he chokes a bit at the end and has to pull off, swallowing what he was able to capture.

He's surprised at how much he likes the taste, Chris is bitter but also sweet and he finds himself actually enjoying something he thought would just be bearable.

"You taste fantastic" he says looking down at Chris, his face flushed and a lazy smile spread across him.

Chris pulls him down gently to rest on his chest, reaching up to swipe a finger across Darren's chin "You've got something" and Darren realizes he had a bit of cum left there from when he had to pull off. Chris is about to wipe it on Darren's ratty t-shirt when Darren catches him, pulling Chris' finger up to his mouth and slowly licking it clean, moaning at how much it turns him on.

"Fuck" Chris gasps and it's then that he realizes Darren is still hard between them. He reaches down and it only takes a few pumps and an expert twist of the wrist before Darren is coming on his hand and falling solidly against him, leaving no air between them.

It's just then that the apartment door flies open to reveal Joey and a ton of carry out "Honey I'm home! And I brought dinner like a good—oh my god Darren, ass, cover it!"

After Joey had caught them in a not so appropriate position and they had finally convinced him to leave the room so they could fix themselves and Darren could go change, they all sat down in front of the TV together to eat and talk.

Joey didn't let them live what had happened down though constantly going on about "Darren who knew your ass was that plump, really how do you fit it into pants" and Chris almost spit out his drink laughing too hard until he started chocking when the attention was turned on him "Don't laugh Chris I may have seen some nut action on your part" which was answered with a "No looking" and a firm glare from Darren.

By the time they had all finished eating it was time to leave for the show and the bustled down to the garage to get in the car and head out. The show was in the same venue that the first one was held in but as they pulled up Chris noticed that there was paparazzi waiting for them this time.

"You up for some pictures?" Darren asks him, sounding slightly unsure as he does every time they spot a photographer. Chris senses that the older boy may have some irrational fear that Chris is going to suddenly be afraid of everything he has to endure and walk away—kind of like how Chris thought Darren would suddenly figure out he was a boy.

Chris just smiles sweetly at him as he grabs his hand "always".

They all scramble out of the car and walk towards the door, Darren and Chris stopping in front of the paparazzi to pose. "Darren, Chris, over here!" "Darren this way!", everything was going smoothly until "Darren what do you have to say about your sexuality now that you're dating Chris?" the rest of the crowd goes silent, cameras ready, waiting for an answer.

Darren doesn't even skip a beat "Just that I'm very happy with Chris and enjoying what we have right now and that I plan to be by his side for as long as he wants me" and then he plants a firm sloppy kiss to Chris' cheek. Chris is sure that for the rest of the pictures of them walking into the building his face is bright red but his smile is huge.

As they make their way to the back room before Darren goes out to warm up, Chris notices Joey and a girl he can't quite make out, waving their hands at each other, looking like their fighting.

Darren tenses for a moment but before Chris can comment he's relaxed and walking forward. Joey in turn must have noticed them because he's shaking his head and walking down the hall in the opposite direction. As they get closer to the female Chris is able to make out more about her but he's still looking at her back so he can't quite place why she looks familiar. Is she a friend of Darren's, a fan that somehow got backstage, an employee?

The girl finally turns around, a scowl on her face that turns into a bright smile when she sees Darren and Chris feels like his stomach is twisted into knots at the sight of her. "Mia"

They haven't seen each other since the Halloween party and Darren doesn't talk about her much but he knows they're close. Still, she wasn't that welcoming of him before and Joey didn't seem too happy to see her either. Mia must've heard him though because her head snapped to him a frown forming before she can school her emotions back to calm.

"Chris how nice to see you again" To an outsider it may seem as if she actually meant it, but Chris can hear the slight edge to her voice and the hardness in her eyes and he knows that she feels the exact opposite.

Darren however seems unaware of the tension as he moves to pull the girl into a hug. Chris doesn't miss the smug smile on her face and has the strongest urge to pull Darren back and devour him right in front of her as his head screams "Mine".

"Mia! I can't believe you're here. I was totally joking when I said you should come. How did you even get a flight so quick?" Chris knew Mia was in LA, not wanting to move back after they had broken up, and was only at the party for the holiday which is one of the reasons why he was surprised she was here. Well, at least Darren hadn't known either so it's not like he had been keeping it from Chris.

"Well I figured I _had_ to come support you before you got whisked off to New York in a few weeks!" She laughed before turning her attention back to Chris "Do you mind giving DC and I some time to catch up?"

What Chris wanted to say was, "Hell yes I mind and please take your hand off my boyfriend, and your nickname is stupid" as much as the last part would make him sound five, and Darren even made an attempt at keeping him there to join in, but he didn't want to cause a scene and quite honestly didn't want to talk to Mia any longer than necessary, and he trusted Darren so instead he said "Sure not a problem, I'll go find Joey" before placing a tender kiss on Darren's cheek, earning an eye roll from the lovely Mia herself.

Chris finds Joey in the small dressing room listening to his ipod, but when Chris enters he immediately shut the device off.

"Darren with Mia?" he asks, sounding like he already knows the answers.

"Yep." Chris responds, trying his hardest to sound uninterested.

His answer is just met with a grunt and eye roll and a muttered "Of course" and Chris can see some hostility under it so he can't help but ask.

"You don't like her either do you?"

Joey just settles back into the couch like it's about to be a long story "Can't stand her"

For some reason he never thought anyone had a problem with Mia, especially Darren's best friend, but the way they were acting earlier made it clear she knew how he felt "But I thought you all were friends in high school"

Joey just sighs "You might want to get comfortable while I explain" Chris goes to sit on the couch opposite him as he begins "We were, but I was never as close to Mia as the rest of the group, I didn't really trust her. She was brought into the group by Darren, she was never into musical theatre with the rest of us or anything. Anyway, like I said we just didn't mesh and it only got worse when she and Darren started dating. She started to feel entitled to his time and attention and could get possessive, especially when it came to me. Of course Darren never knew this because she remained sweet loving Mia in front of him, but tension grew between us" Chris was staring eyebrows raised, he hadn't expected the tension to go that far back, thinking it had started with the break up.

"Well to make that part short we didn't like each other but we dealt for Darren. But when he left school and then they went public after she graduated things got worse. I don't know if she was using Darren for his fame but that's what it seemed like, but in the same token she still wanted all his time to go to her. She insisted she be at every event with him and Darren didn't see anything wrong with it because he was her _boyfriend_, he was _supposed_ to bring her. Now keep in mind this is the cliffnote version of the story. But anyway Darren finally just got tired, they were fighting and he couldn't focus on both her and his career. Mia's the one who actually ended it though, saying Darren needed to get his shit together and come back to her. After a tense few weeks she got back on his good side though, still wanting the advantages of being his friend" Chris made a disgusted noise "I know right, well Darren being as accepting as he is went with it and he thinks they're just really good friends, she hasn't tried to be more since they broke up but I don't trust it. I think she's just buying her time before she thinks Darren will come back"

Chris is close to seething at this point. Who does she think she is? No one uses Darren. Darren who just wants to help everyone and trust them and doesn't want to see the bad in anyone. It's not fair.

"But of course then you came along and Darren is so damn enthralled by you and I mean that in the best way possible fyi. I've never seen him so happy. But she's officially been friend zoned and I saw how cold she was to you on Halloween and I just don't want her starting any drama"

Chris is thankful Darren has Joey, someone who isn't so naïve and will look out for him. "He's lucky you're more observant than him or you'd both be screwed, but thank you, for looking out for him"

"No problem" Joey waves him off "Just look out for yourself, I have no doubts you can"

"Oh I can handle Ms. Swier"

Darren came back a few minutes before the show was set to start and while Mia smiled whenever he looked at her, it was obvious she didn't actually want to be there. Chris reveled in the fact that Darren was cuddled up in his side planting soft kisses on his neck though, and so maybe he sent her a sly smile and a wink, could you blame him?

By the time the show started Darren got his kiss for luck from Chris and was ready to entertain his fans while his friends, or frenemies in one case, watched on from back stage. Chris was watching with a proud smile on his face as Darren stumbled over some words when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't look so content. Darren may be 'experimenting' right now, but your time is limited"

Chris turned his hard gaze on Mia; he was really tired of her attitude. "Excuse me?"

"I said that Darren is just a bit confused right now. And when he comes to his senses and realizes this is just a mistake, he'll run away from this as fast as he can, and probably right back into my arms. I mean we're meant to be together Chris… Darren just needed to grow up and I think it's safe to say he has"

"You mean now that he's taken you're realizing Darren has 'grown' away from you and now you want him back. But newsflash that's not going to happen any time soon so you can stop being so desperate. It's not a good look"

Mia blanches but then turns her glare right back on "Please Chris, we both know Darren isn't actually attracted to you. Even if you guys do have sex it's just sex, he probably thinks of girls so he can get it up and fuck you"

Chris wants to smack her but then instead a smirk plays on his face, which seems to confuse the girl given what she's just said "Now now Mia, don't get ahead of yourself. Especially when I have proof that you are wrong"

"And tell me how I'm wrong, please entertain me"

Chris can hear his name from where Darren is on stage and realizes that Darren is talking about him and asking him to come on stage. Before he moves though he leans in close to Mia's ear.

"Because just a few hours ago your 'very straight' ex had my cock down his throat and greedily swallowed my cum like he was dying of thirst"

He probably shouldn't have put Darren on blast like that, but Mia's face was worth it. _Suck on that, bitch._ And with that he stepped onto the stage.

Darren was totally transfixed by the music tonight. He couldn't help it, he was still running on the high from his performance announcement and his fans were extra supportive tonight.

He was planning to finish his set with "Stutter" when he realized exactly where Chris and he stood the last time he played it. Newly dating and a secret, but yet Darren couldn't help but turn all his attention to him for the song. It's during this thought that he realizes this time Chris isn't a secret, there's not need to mysteriously stare at him back stage.

When he finishes the song he goes over to the small stool they have for him behind the microphone stand, he rarely uses it because he likes to move around when he can but it's a good chance for the break.

"Now some of you may remember when I played that song last time and may have done some moves for someone back stage" the crowd screams and Darren laughs "well you may have guessed that that was directed at my boyfriend, Chris, who is actually here tonight" another round of screams and cheers "I was thinking that this time we could bring him on out here so I could sing to him what do you think?" If the crowd got any louder Darren may lose hearing "I'll take that as a yes. Chris, sweetie" Oh maybe sweetie works "Can you come out here for me?"

It only takes a moment before Chris is coming onto the stage a mist screams and applause, looking nervous but a smile on his face as he joins Darren. Darren gives him a quick peck on the cheek ("awwwwwwww") before giving Chris another stool to sit facing him.

"I don't sing this song a lot but I think it's appropriate so I'll give it a go"

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for the game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

Darren is smiling through the song as Chris smiles right on back, a look of adoration, affection, and something deeper Darren can't quite place on his face.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Darren doesn't break eye contact with Chris the whole time. The song may not be deep in meaning but it still conveys the simple message to Chris.

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again_

_A kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

_Go? How so very apropos:_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."_

_Well all right, I'll see you later._

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

He closes out the song to his fans screaming and clapping and maybe some are crying but what he doesn't expect is to be pulled into a chaste, but yet oh so satisfying kiss from Chris.

"_Thank you_" he whispers against Darren's mouth and he knows Chris doesn't mean just for the song. It's thank you for being here, wanting me, fighting for us, everything.

And Darren just answers back with a "thank _you_" of his own, because Chris has done as much for him as he has for Chris.

After many lazy, and some passionate, kisses and a lot of mocking from Joey, the trio leaves the venue. They make their way through the paparazzi, smiling and waving, but not stopping because their exhausted and Chris still had to get home. It's not until he is tucked in bed ready for sleep after saying goodnight to Chris that Darren even realizes Mia had left without saying goodbye.


	17. The Date

**December 8 [Photo Attached]**

**Update: recently we caught up with actor, Darren Criss, in San Francisco at a small concert he was performing for fans, and guess who was by his side…. Boyfriend, Chris Colfer! The actor commented on how happy he was in his new relationship and even posed for pictures, at one point kissing the younger boy on the cheek. The heart eyes were on full blast between the two, but what surprised us was when ex-girlfriend, Mia Swier, made a dramatic exit before the show ended. Questions are flying about her appearance at the show. Why was she there? Why did she leave so abruptly? Could there be tension between the old and new already? Stay tuned. –Hollywoodgoss!p**

Darren had tried to contact Mia in the days following his show, but every text went unanswered. Joey—and even Chris on the one occasion he asked—swore he didn't know why she had left, but Darren didn't miss the looks they gave each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

Their schedules were busy though, so Darren didn't have time to dwell, and the Mia mystery was soon pushed to the back of his mind. Mid-terms had started and all the time Darren wasn't spending finalizing his New York trip was spent with him surrounded by books studying.

By the time Friday rolled around and mid-terms were over, the boys found themselves sprawled out on Chris' bed watching Disney movies and trying not to pass out from the long week. Mulan had just cut off her hair, a part that always gets Darren pumped for what's to come, when Chris speaks up.

"I want to take you on a date"

"Okay" Darren says, not really taking his attention of the TV because he loves this movie and because they go on dates all the time. They even got coffee this morning…that's a date.

He hears Chris huff behind him and the next thing he knows the movie is shut off and Chris is staring at him "Coffee is not a date Darren, it is a necessity to get through exams there's a difference."

How the hell does Chris read his mind like that? Regardless, it would be nice to go out and celebrate the beginning of break together. He loves just laying around with Chris all day but they also haven't gone out much on normal dates even though now they are technically "allowed" as Michael likes to call it.

"Well okay then, what do you want to do on this date?" he asks, smiling up at Chris as the younger boy's face scrunches up into deep thought. Darren has the biggest urge to kiss his nose when all of a sudden a smirk makes its way onto Chris' face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Just know that I plan to woo my lovely boyfriend" and then Darren ends up getting his nose kissed instead before Mulan starts playing once again.

Chris had kicked Darren out as soon as Mulan ended, against all of the older boy's attempts to stay, claiming he had to plan for their date tomorrow and he would text Darren later.

Chris had been thinking about taking Darren out for a few days, the boy had been struggling with exams after missing the beginning of the year, and although teachers had worked around that he was still stressed. Chris had decided by Wednesday that he needed to do something to relieve that stress, so he had given Darren a mind blowing blow job… and then decided to take him on a date.

The couple hadn't had a romantic "date" since they were in LA and Darren had planned that, sure they grabbed food or went shopping ever once in a while but never anything planned ahead of time and for the most part they preferred to stay in and cuddle, or Darren preferred to eat all of Chris' mom's cooking.

Chris had decided he didn't want to do the typical dinner and a movie combo, but he was at a loss for what else to do, he had even resorted to asking Ashley but she had been less than helpful _"Take him to a hotel and take advantage of that fine ass… best date ever",_ so Chris was pretty much on his own.

He decided he'd just had to lock himself in his room and brainstorm until he came up with the perfect idea.

Darren woke up Saturday to a text from Chris.

**Be ready by 4. I'll pick you up. Dress casual…like cargo shorts, not sweatpants Darren. –xo Chris.**

Darren laughed, thinking back to the one time Chris wanted to have a casual shopping day and Darren showed up in sweatpants, Chris was only in jeans in a t shirt himself but told Darren that sweats were just not okay to wear out all day, especially with paparazzi everywhere. Now Darren had to actually think about what he put on, how tiring.

He settled back in bed trying to figure out what Chris could be up to, he thought his boyfriend would settle for a nice dinner, but Chris tended to be a perfectionist and if that was the route he definitely would not let Darren wear cargo shorts. No, dinner was out. He sat there for 15 minutes before finally giving up when his stomach started growling, looking at the clock he realized he had slept well past noon, probably due to the video game marathon he had with Joey last night until the sun came up.

When he reached the kitchen he was surprised to find a pizza box, expecting to be faced with the only thing they've had in the apartment for weeks, nutella. On the box was a note saying that Joey had a make-up exam to take and wouldn't be home and that he had left half the pizza for Darren.

Darren honestly didn't know how Joey made it through school, especially with not living in a dorm. He was constantly running late, or at different club meetings, or locked in his room forcing himself to do his assignments. Darren didn't think he'd be able to pull it off, being in Hollywood made him forget how much work school actually was and he didn't think he'd really be able to make it in college now.

He spent the rest of the time before Chris was set to pick him up fiddling with his guitar and working on some new songs before getting ready. He finally decided on cargo shorts with a button down and flip flops, still in the dark about what was planned. At exactly 4 o clock Chris called him and told him he was outside the building.

Darren rounded up his keys, wallet, and phone, quickly jotting a note for Joey and rushed out the door to meet his boyfriend.

As soon as he got into the car he noticed that Chris was dressed a bit more relaxed than he usually is when they'll be photographed so Darren concludes that they must be going somewhere private. His jeans are tight, but don't look painted on and he's in one of Darren's t shirts that somehow fits him perfectly despite their different body types. Darren and Chris love sharing clothes and the media has definitely picked up on the fact; Darren just can't help the rush of excitement when he sees Chris in something of his.

"Well don't you look fantastic" Darren says leaning across the seat to give Chris a peck on his cheek "Now where are we going?"

Chris just smiles at him "Thank you, so do you but nu uh, you're not getting it out that quickly, it's a surprise"

Darren wants to argue and try to get it out of him, but Chris just looks so happy and mischievous that he decides to just sit back and listen to his boyfriend talk about how he did on his exams.

They drive for a while before Darren realizes they were crossing the bridge. _Where were they going? Were they taking a day trip? No, it was already four._ Darren figured they'd stay close to the apartment.

Darren went to start grilling Chris about their destination but every time he opened his mouth Chris would shoot him a glare that had him snapping it shut.

They drove a little further now passing through some woods and Darren was getting more confused the further they drove. In all reality they hadn't been driving for that long but it seemed like they were heading to another state, Darren realized he did not like surprises. Right when he was about to try to question Chris again he was cut off.

"Here we are" Darren looked out the window and realized they were at the beach. A small wooden sign told him it was Stinson beach, but why did they drive all this way for a beach, there were ones closer.

Darren must've asked the question out loud because Chris answered "This beach is mostly known to locals, I figured it would be more private to us"

That made sense to Darren, of course Chris would think of something like that. Chris moved to get out of the car and Darren follows him to the back. Chris pulls out a small cooler and what looked like one of those bags that keeps food warm. He handed both to Darren and then pulled a pile of blankets out before shutting the car and making his way to the sand.

Chris lays out two blankets so they have room to spread out before laying the third over them to keep them warm against the ocean breeze. Darren is about to start rummaging in the bags before Chris slaps his hand away and takes them over himself.

"I stopped by that little Italian place around the corner from your apartment that you had mentioned you wanted to try and got a few things for us to share" Chris said, pulling a few containers of hot food out of the bag before taking diet coke and apple juice out of the cooler.

Darren is just about to say thank you, touched by how simple but romantic everything is, when a thought strikes him "Wait, I told you about that like before Halloween" Darren still hadn't tried the place, honestly he had forgotten about it.

Chris looks embarrassed for a moment, like he's been caught before he responds quietly "I know. I remembered"

Darren doesn't really know why Chris keeps surprising him. He knows Chris is a lot more observant than he'll ever be, he knew apple juice was Darren's favorite about a week after knowing him and could tell Darren was coming up with a new song by just a look on his face, but every time he does something new Darren can't help but be shocked that he lucked into such a great boyfriend.

Mia had never done anything like that for him, she had expected Darren to always take care of her and he never realized how great it could feel to have someone take care of him in return.

Darren left the food forgotten for a while and pounced on Chris, pulling him into the most affectionate kiss he could muster "You, you are amazing…_amazing_ you know that?"

Chris' smile was radiant and Darren knew that this would be a date he looked back on for years, hell, Chris could have taken Darren to McDonalds and he would've bragged about the best date ever to anyone.

After Darren stopped kissing him they sat down and ate in a comfortable silence for a while. Once they were done they packed away the left overs and snuggled closer, watching a man and his dog play fetch a little further down the beach.

They sat there for a while before Darren decided to talk "I talked to my parents about New Year's Eve"

Chris turned his head up to him from where he was laying on his shoulder and smiled "Oh really? Are they going to come?"

"Well that's what we discussed, I don't technically need to be in New York until January 30 but Michael thought it might be beneficial to come in a few days before for interviews." Chris just nodded his head, listening, so Darren continued "When I told my parents that they figured we might as well make a trip out of if, they actually want to spend Christmas in New York as well"

Chris' eyes widened for a second before he responded "I guess that makes sense, I mean I wouldn't see you on Christmas anyway because you'd be in LA, New York is really far away though"

Darren smiled softly as the boy wrapped around him. Of course Chris would think Darren hadn't factored him into the equation. "Well I discussed that with them too. My parents want us to leave on the 21st so we have time to settle, and I know you have family coming in for Christmas and I would never want to take you away from your mom, but I was thinking since you are coming for New Years anyway and I want to spend Christmas with you… maybe you could fly in on the 26th and stay until I head back on January 5th. I mean… if you want"

Chris was silent for a long time and Darren started to panic. What if Chris didn't actually want to spend that much time away with him, was that too much of a commitment? His thoughts were interrupted though by Chris' timid voice.

"Darren, _of course_ I want that. I would be honored, _thrilled_, to spend time with you and your family"

Darren was overjoyed. He wished he could spend the whole vacation with Chris but he knew it just wasn't possible and so he'd take anything he could get. He leaned down at the same time as Chris moved up to connect their lips in a sweet kiss "Thank you for inviting me, you have no idea how special that is for me"

"You have no idea how special _you_ are to me"

They sat a bit longer before collecting all of their things and heading back to the car. When they reached Darren's apartment he had tried to convince Chris to spend the night and keep the date going… in his bedroom, but Chris had teasingly refused _"What kind of boy do you take me for Mr. Criss". _Darren couldn't be upset though. The date had been perfect and Chris is going to be coming to New York, spending 11 days with him and meeting his family, he couldn't ask for more.

Chris had been relieved that his date with Darren had gone so well. He had wanted to do something romantic but not too cliché and apparently he had succeeded, and on top of that he was now going to spend more time with Darren in New York.

When he woke up the next morning though, he began freaking out. With the distraction of exams Chris hadn't realized just how close Christmas was and he realized he didn't have a present for Darren; he didn't even have any ideas.

He shot a quick text to Ashley to see if she was free for shopping and felt a little more relaxed when she said she'd be over in an hour.

An hour and a half later found Chris and Ashley at the mall, basically running in and out of stores to figure out what to get Darren and also all the people Ashley forgot to get gifts for. They were basically finished, Ashley with an arm full of bags and Chris with nothing but some ideas, and they were sitting in the food court smoothies in hand when a small girl probably around seven made her way up to their table.

"Excuse me?" they young girl said, her voice small.

Chris looked down at her wondering if maybe she was lost when he noticed she was clutching a teen magazine in her hands, raising an eyebrow at Ashley he went to respond "Hi sweetie, what can I do for you"

"I, uhm, I was wonderin' if you know Darren Criss… he's from tv!" She started off nervous but as soon as she said Darren's name her eyes lit up.

Chris laughed but honestly didn't know what to do, people didn't recognize him unless he was with Darren, especially not little girls. "Why would you think I knew Darren?"

The girl looked confused and then held out the magazine for him to see, it was open to a page and on the left corner was a picture of him and Darren, Chris blushed and Ashley tried not to laugh. He'd seen the page of course, his mom had it posted on their fridge along with everything else the media had of him "I thought this was you" the girl said pointing to the picture "and this, this is Darren Criss!"

Chris couldn't help but smile at how excited the girl was getting, and he also noticed people around them start to listen in on the conversation, considering the girl kept screaming Darren's name "Well you're right that is me"

The girl started jumping up and down "You're his boyfriend, You're Darren Criss' boyfriend!" yep, people we're definitely starting to whisper. "Could you, uhm, could you maybe ask him if I could have his autograph… my mom" the girl points to a woman Chris assumes is her mom "she said I could give you our address if you're really the magazine guy."

Chris didn't know what to do in this type of situation, he always saw Darren stop to talk or sign things for his fans, but Darren isn't here, does he just get the address? The little girl looks so excited that he thinks of something better.

"I have a better idea honey, how about I call Darren and let you talk to him? What's your name?"

The girl literally screamed so loud Chris thought he'd lose hearing before telling him her name was Amy.

"Well Amy let me see what I can do"

Chris pulls out his phone praying Darren isn't sleeping the day away because literally he does not want to break this girl's heart. Luckily on the third ring a very awake Darren answers.

"Hi baby! I thought you were shopping?" Chris laughs at Darren's energy, picturing him running around the apartment with Joey.

"I am, but I have someone who wants to talk to you, can I put them on?"

Darren seems skeptical but agrees and Chris hands the phone over to a shaking Amy, making sure it's on speaker so he can hear.

"D-D-Darren Criss?" she managed to squeak out.

"yes? Can I ask who I'm talking to?"

Amy laughs loudly "Oh yeah, I'm Amy. I'm-I'm seven and I'm your biggest fan"

Darren's laughter rings out loud "Wow, well Amy it's an honor to talk to you then" at that the girl starts hysterically crying and Darren only just talks her down so they can keep talking, avoiding a total break down.

They talk for a few minutes, Darren asking her simple questions and also how she met Chris until he has to get off the phone.

"Hey Amy why don't you have your mom give Chris your address and I'll send you some stuff. How does that sound?"

"Oh my god okay! Thank you thank you thank you"

"You're welcome sweetheart but could you give the phone back to the lovely man you got it from?"

Amy hands back the phone to Chris and he barely has it off speaker before Darren is speaking.

"You are something else you know that? You just—you're amazing" the tone of Darren's voice surprised Chris, he's not joking around anymore, he sounds like he's in complete awe. "Can you come here? I—Chris I need you to come here"

Chris looks over at Ashley and she nods "I'll be there in thirty minutes"

Chris spends the rest of the day spread out naked on Darren's bed as the older boy worships every inch of his body and repeatedly tells him how he's _"amazing", "perfect", "unreal"._ Chris definitely needs to get recognized more if this is what he gets in return.


	18. Hearts for Arts

**Tumblr Post: [Attached Video]**

**DCLovr33 posted: Oh my god guys! I was at the mall last Sunday and you'll never guess what happened. A little girl recognized Darren's boyfriend, Chris and he got Darren on the phone to talk to her. It was so precious you have to watch the video I took!**

** PRECIOUS!**

** Omg, what a cupcake. I'm crying**

** CRISSCOLFER RIOT! Rlotp!**

The week following their date was filled with both of them preparing for the upcoming trip to New York. Chris was surprised his mom had agreed so easily to the trip but she didn't want Chris to miss out on the opportunity to bond with Darren's family when she spent so much time with their son. If Chris thought he was stressed though, he could only imagine what Darren was going through. Not only did he have to plan a family vacation he also had to get ready for interviews and prepare to perform, no pressure or anything. By Wednesday though Chris felt a bit more relaxed, he had a few extras days to pack while Darren was already in New York and he had found the perfect present to give to him for Christmas, it was that night that found them cuddling contently on Chris' couch waiting for his mom to finish dinner.

"I can't believe you're not coming with me on Friday" Darren says from his spot in front of Chris.

"I thought we both decided we'd make our first appearance on New Years?" Chris asked "Are you changing your mind?"

Darren sighed, rolling onto his back so he could properly look at Chris "No, I still think that's a good idea. I just can't believe I'm spending my last night before leaving at an event, without you"

Chris had been thinking the same thing since he had found out Darren had an event to go to, but he stood by the decision of saving their first outing for New Year's Eve. It was such an important day for Darren and the fact that he wanted that specific event to be his first with Chris meant a lot to the younger boy. "What's the event for again?"

"It's a charity auction, they're normally pretty boring anyway so you're not missing much, but it's for art in schools which is one of the things I'm pretty openly passionate about so I can't not go, especially with it being held here. I just wish I could see you"

Chris took in Darren's crestfallen face and immediately had an idea "Well how about this, we lucked out with the auction being held in San Francisco, so I'll come over beforehand to help you get ready"

And that's exactly what Chris did. Friday night found him, Joey, Darren, and Michael rushing around the apartment to make sure Darren was getting ready while everyone shared pizza straight from the box.

Luckily it wasn't a very fancy event so Darren wasn't wearing a full tux. Instead he was wearing gray pants with a nice button up blue sweater over a plain white dress shirt; overall he looked comfortable but not too casual. Chris didn't know how to wrap his mind around the fact that Darren could look adorable and so sexy at the same time, especially in a multitude of different outfits. Darren in sweatpants, Darren in a t shirt, Darren in a suit, or anything else all had the same undeniable effect on Chris.

Darren is running around on pure energy and luckily he's grown out his hair so his curls are coming out and he doesn't have much product in because if he did Chris is sure that by the second time he's jumped on the couch with Joey it would be a wreck. Darren's beard has also gotten out of control recently because apparently, in the words of Darren himself, when he's not working he very much likes to look homeless. On anyone else Chris is positive he'd be repulsed, because ew food probably gets stuck in there, but on Darren it just adds to the charm.

Darren and Michael are just getting ready to head out and Chris is making sure Darren looks presentable, fixing his lopsided sweater, checking his breath after Chris made him brush…twice… and smoothing his untamable curls just a bit more, when it sinks in that this is where they say goodbye.

Darren's mood has definitely dropped as the realization hits him too "Come with me" and he literally pouts at Chris.

Chris just laughs in response "I'm not sure my attire is appropriate for a red carpet" he says looking down at his sweats and t shirt. "Plus I'll see you in six days, less than a week"

Darren perks up a bit at that but Chris can still tell he's struggling with the fact that he's leaving Chris on his last night. Chris knows Darren has this strive to be the perfect boyfriend, and although Chris keeps trying to tell him it's his imperfections that make him perfect, he still has this irrational guilt when he can't do something he thinks Chris needs.

"Hey look at me" Chris says, making eye contact and leaning down to give Darren a short kiss "Go have fun tonight, I'll see you in six days"

"You'll watch me on the livestream?"

"Ashley's already at my house getting the snacks ready" Chris says returning Darren's radiant smile.

They exchange goodbyes, which consist of a lot of kisses and long hugs, Michael grumbling that they have to leave, and Joey making gagging noises from the living room. By the time Darren is in the Limo heading to the venue, and Chris is helping Joey clean up before he leaves their both holding onto December 26th, begging it to come quick.

As soon as Chris walks in his front door he's greeted with the sight of his mom and Ashley camped out in front of the TV, which is conveniently attached to the laptop in order to watch the livestream, with snacks surrounding them.

"Colfer, get your ass in here so we can get this party started" Ashley calls from the couch as his mom scolds her, "language Ashley"

Chris settles himself between his best friend and his mom and turns his attention to the TV, reporters are talking about arts in the schools and who would be out tonight to support them. The three spend their time waiting for Darren to come on stuffing their faces with fattening foods and criticizing outfits. Chris is just about to get up to make more popcorn when Darren pops up on the screen.

They all cheer and Chris takes in how wonderful his boyfriend looks when all of a sudden he realizes one thing that's not quite right. Darren is not alone.

Darren had a bit of time to stand around and talk to some people before he had to walk the red carpet and talk to reporters. The event overall was on the casual side and he knew attention would be off him and focused more on the reason they were there, which was another reason he didn't want to bring Chris, he wanted the focus to be on his beautiful boyfriend the first time they walked the red carpet together.

He was just getting himself another drink when he felt someone take him by the shoulder.

"Well hey there stranger"

Darren whipped around, a look of utter surprise on his face "Mia?! What are you doing here?" he asked taking her into his arms in a huge hug.

"Apparently they needed a few more supporters of the cause, and well, here I am" she responded. Darren had to admit she looked stunning. She had gone for a softer look than Darren was used to seeing on her and he thinks it suits her well. Still looking at her and being able to admit that, he just sees her as one of his best friends, something he is grateful for after their break up.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, but why haven't you answered any of my calls I haven't seen you since my show?" Darren is still confused about what happened that night, especially after a few media sources picked up on the story, but everyone had remained tight lipped about the situation otherwise.

"Right, I'm sorry about that. I had an emergency and had to leave right away and then things have just been crazy" she said looking embarrassed "I haven't been a very good friend. But let me make it up to you. Let's walk the carpet together"

Darren feels a bit uneasy, for some reason he doesn't think you're supposed to walk an event with your ex… but… they are best friends and the media is aware of that and he would be a horrible friend if he turned her down. There's nothing wrong with walking together if they're both there anyway right?

So instead of overthinking, which he tends to do whenever he isn't underthinking, he just holds out his arm for Mia to take.

"Shall we?"

Chris knew he was just standing there with a confused expression on his face. Why was Mia holding the arm of his boyfriend? Why was Mia on the red carpet with said boyfriend? Why was Mia there at all?

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's soft voice "Isn't that his ex-girlfriend?"

And then Ashley's definitely not so soft one "Isn't that his bitch of an ex-girlfriend who totally threatened you?" ("Ashley, _language_")

Chris didn't really know how to respond. "Yes, that's her" was a good start but what else could he say. He didn't know anything else and the jealousy bubbling inside him was not helping. If Mia was going to be there Darren would have told him. Right? But why was she walking with him like they were there together. All these questions are running through his mind and he just doesn't know what he's supposed to feel right now because he knows their "friends" but seriously is he supposed to be mad? Was he lied to? Is he overreacting and just insecure? He just doesn't know.

"Chris, honey" his mom interrupts his internal freak out again "Why don't you just sit down and watch for now" he can tell his mom is struggling about what to do right now, they're both confused, where Ashley is just furious, muttering incoherently because she's been scolded twice already. But he sits down anyway, feeling a little better as soon as his mom's arm wraps around him.

Chris is glad he had actually listened to his mother and not continued on with his minor panic attack because listening to Darren during the interviews calmed at least some of his nerves. They had run into each other earlier. Complete surprise. Decided to walk the red carpet as friends. Mia's eyes turned cold during each of these statements but she agreed and talked Darren up as "someone very important to her" and Chris wanted to gag, especially when they would ask Darren where Chris was and he would respond with "Chris unfortunately could not make it tonight". They had to say that because really how weird would it look to say "We decided Chris wouldn't come with me" that just comes off sketchy. But none the less Mia would smirk like she won some prize every time.

Still he couldn't help the sick feeling that had taken residence in his stomach from the moment the sight of Darren with her popped up. It wasn't even directed at Darren, he knew his boyfriend was clueless and thought of Mia as a close friend. Really it was his and Joey's fault for keeping the truth from Darren, Chris just hadn't wanted to hurt him, he trusts people so easily. It was just the fact that it was Mia there who he knew had a hidden agenda that was rubbing him the wrong way. Still, the interviews had gone smoothly so he decided to try to push the feelings down, Christmas was coming up and Darren was leaving, he couldn't have this get to him.

Still one question was still tugging on his mind as he fell asleep that night. Why was Mia even there?

Chris shot out of bed the next morning, woken up by the worst dream he'd probably ever had. Darren and Mia were walking the red carpet again, but this time when people asked where Chris was Darren responded with "Whose Chris?" and started making out with Mia right there. He'd been restless all night and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. Instead he turned to his clock and saw that is was just after 6 am.

"Great" he mumbled as he stretched and tried to wake up. Darren's plane didn't leave until ten and Chris knew he'd be sleeping until the very last minute after last night. It was one of the reason's Chris wasn't driving him to the airport; he knew Darren would be dead. That and Michael had insisted on doing it.

He decided to waste some time before he could start breakfast for Ashley and his mom by checking some things online. Darren always tries to convince him not to read anything related to them unless it's something good that's been sent to him from someone but Chris can't help that he gets curious. He wants to know what people are saying about him, the good and the bad.

He's just about to exit out of E!'s website when Darren's picture catches his eye. Chris notices that he's wearing the same outfit as last night so he figured he might as well read what the attached article has to say. He regrets clicking on the article immediately after it loads. Right next to the picture of Darren is one of him and Mia with the caption "Trouble in paradise for Hollywood's newest couple 'Crisscolfer'?"

**We caught up with Darren Criss yesterday at the Hearts for Arts Charity Auction and he had a stunning date on his arm. But wait it wasn't "boyfriend" Chris Colfer, but instead ex, Mia Swier. When interviewed Darren said Chris "unfortunately couldn't make it" and "he was missed" also stating that Mia and him were walking as "friends". But something just doesn't add up. Later on we caught Ms. Swier by her self and asked her about the strange events of the night and this is what she told us.**

** "Darren was, is , and always will be an incredibly important person in my life. I love him so much and would do anything for him. We have known each other for so long and have this unbreakable bond because of it. Yes, I've met Chris but honestly I wouldn't bet my money on them being Hollywood's it couple if you know what I mean. There's obviously a reason why Chris isn't here right now. But I am. With Darren. We will always share something as more than friends and I think it means a lot that he decided to walk with me"**

**When we asked Mia if they were planning to get back together she responded with "I definitely think that it is something we are both open towards working towards and tonight is the start of that."**

**Oh snap! There we have it. So what does this mean for the young high school student? Is he a publicity stunt? Was it a short lived phase? We don't know but it seems like Mia sure does…**

By the time Chris is done reading the article he is fuming. Who the fuck does Mia think she is? What the hell is going on? It's time for Darren to know who Mia really is.

Chris prints the article, slams his laptop closed, and reaches immediately for his phone. He tries calling Darren but as he thought it goes to voicemail. Once Darren is up he's a ball of energy but it takes a bullhorn to get him there.

Chris thinks about calling Joey but honestly he needs to talk to Darren face to face anyway, so instead he leaves a note for his mom, grabs his keys, and speeds his way downtown to Darren's apartment.

Chris makes it there in record time but the ride didn't calm him down at all and he's still thrumming with anger once he gets there. No, he's not angry with Darren. How could he be? But still he's mad and he needs to get his thoughts collected if he's going to have a serious conversation at 7:30 in the morning.

He decides to take the stairs and once he's knocking rather loudly on Darren's door to hopefully wake someone up, he feels a bit calmer. His calm state goes right out the window thought when the door swings up suddenly and he's left face to face with Mia.

"_You_" Chris cannot believe she's standing in front of him right now. He can feel his blood pounding and he's sure he might just smack her.

"Good Morning Chris" she draws out, and it's so obviously fake Chris can't stand it "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why they hell you are in my boyfriend's apartment at 7 am" He's trying to control himself he really is but his anger just keeps rising and he knows he's going to lose it.

She just smirks at him, god he wants to punch her "Chris, I thought it was obvious" and it's just then that he realizes she's standing there in nothing but one of Darren's t shirt, he recognizes it because _he's_ worn it, and her underwear.

All coherent thought goes out of his mind at the sight and he starts screaming "You _bitch_! How _dare_ you"

He's stopped when out of the corner of his eye he catches Darren's door opening and Darren himself walking out looking tired but fully awake, clad in a pair of sweats.

"Mi, who's at the door?"

Chris pushes past her then "Me! _I'm_ at the fucking door Darren"

And it's honestly just like Darren to totally miss the fact that Chris is pissed and Mia is smiling like the evil villain she is "Chris! What are you doing here" he says smiling.

"What am _I_ doing here? What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Just then Joey's door opens and he makes his way out "What's with all the yelling?" he doesn't look nearly as awake as everyone else but as soon as he sees Mia he gets there "What the hell are you doing here? Darren why is she here?"

Darren just stands there looking scared because honestly he's never seen Chris this mad and he knows Joey doesn't like Mia but why is everyone so mad "She needed a place to crash after the benefit last night?" it comes out as a question like he's not sure if anything he says is the right answer.

"Right the benefit where you walked the red carpet. With her" Chris grits out and Joey's jaw drops.

"Darren you didn't"

Chris can tell Darren is starting to lose patience but he just doesn't care. He didn't come over here to fight with him but honestly Darren is so dense. He noticed as soon as he walked all the way in that the couch was made up so obviously Mia slept there and she was just baiting him, but it doesn't change the fact that she is there. Or the fact that she's now saying nothing and just smirking.

"Why is everyone so mad right now? It's too fucking early for this?" Darren grumbles getting upset.

"Everyone is mad because Mia is a gold digging, attention seeking, back stabbing _bitch_" Chris practically screams at him.

Chris is not expecting Darren's reaction though. He steps a few feet closer to Chris and points a finger at him "Do not. Do not talk about her like that. If I did something wrong you tell me but do not take it out on her. I will not put up with someone talking badly about my friends. I don't know why the hell everyone is so angry but I just woke up and I'm not putting up with disrespect to my friends and guests but if you insist then you can leave".

"Darren" Joey tries to warn but Chris is already too far gone. There was so much venom in Darren's statement, so much directed at Chris and he just can't take it he can't deal with this shit.

"You want me to leave for telling you what she really is? Fine, but maybe you should read this" he throws the printed article down on the counter and storms out of the apartment. As he makes his way to the elevator he can hear chaos erupt.

As soon as Chris had walked out the door Joey had erupted. Darren guesses it was years of pent up resentment, or whatever, towards Mia that made him snap but all he knew was that they both started screaming at each other and he couldn't do anything to stop them.

Instead he focused on the papers Chris had thrown down. Chris. Shit. He pushed everything else aside and started reading. The article title had confused him but as he kept reading his confusion turned to dread and by the end he was filled with a strange mixture of disappointment, anger, and most importantly guilt.

Why would Mia say these things? The only answer he could come up with was that she was a gold digging, attention seeking, back stabbing bitch. Everything Chris had just accused her of and he had told him to leave over. _Shit._

His body started moving of his own accord and before he knew it he was picking up the sweats he had left out for Mia and shoving them into her arms.

"Get out" he said it at barely a whisper but everyone was silenced by it.

Mia looked like she was about to argue but the anger and betrayal was too much for Darren.

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" he had never yelled at her. Not even when their relationship started to crumble and they broke up. Sure they had fights, but he had never yelled. Not like this.

Mia knew it too, which is why when he opened the door she left without a word. Darren was sure he'd hear from her at some point but right now he took immense pleasure at slamming the door behind her.

Once the door closed though all he could think of was Chris. He fucked up, and he fucked up bad. What must it have seemed like to see Darren and Mia walking together last night? And then read the article. And then see her in Darren's home wearing Darren's clothes. He fucked up so bad.

"Darren" Joey pulls him out of his thoughts "I think there's some stuff you need to know"

Darren moved silently to the couch and for the next thirty minutes just listened to Joey tell him about the Mia he never knew. Hearing what she put Joey through made him mad but when Joey told him what she did to Chris at his show he could feel his heart break. Beautiful, young, adoring Chris, had been attacked by his ex and then had to watch said ex walk arm in arm with him down a red carpet that _he _should have been at.

"Why, _why_ didn't he tell me? Why didn't _you _tell me?" Darren thought he was going to be sick.

"I didn't tell you because I'm a dumbass but Chris, well Chris didn't want to hurt you. He didn't want you to see the bad in someone you cared about. He thought she'd just come after him with her words and he could handle that, he didn't think she'd do something so bad. Something that would reflect badly on not just Chris but you"

Darren only had one thing on his mind and that was Chris, he had to get to Chris. "I need to go."

"Yeah you do, your plane leaves soon, unfortunately"

Just then there's a knock on the door and Darren looks through the peep hole to see Michael. "shit. Fuck. New York. No, I have to go to Chris. I have to make this right."

Joey looks torn but finally speaks "Darren you can't miss your flight. You have a meeting with some magazine as soon as you land remember? You can't miss that." Darren looks like he's about to argue so Joey continues "Call, text, whatever Chris on your way there but Darren you've got to go. You know Michael will make you. If you haven't heard from him soon I'll go talk to him"

Darren honestly doesn't know what to do. He knows he should go grovel at Chris' feet after hearing everything but he also knows he can't miss his meeting. It's not just for a magazine but a Charity he's been working with, and right after he has prep work for New Year's Eve. He's screwed.

He grabs his bag and rushes to the waiting car, not even greeting Michael. As soon as he's settled he starts calling Chris, and calling Chris, and texting Chris, and calling Chris.

By the time he's landed in New York he still hasn't heard back from Chris.


	19. Follow Your Heart

Chris didn't remember the drive back to his house. All he knows is that as soon as he fell into bed he passed out and didn't wake up until hours later. When he finally forced himself out of bed he realized most of the day was gone and Ashley was no longer there.

He knows he should probably go talk to his mom, explain why he left a note that he'd be gone and then slept the day away in bed, but he just can't yet. What would he tell her?

He knows he shouldn't be mad at Darren but he can't help it. He had had a right to be mad and although Darren didn't know it, he shouldn't have talked to Chris the way he had. Darren is supposed to know him, be his boyfriend; he should _know_ that Chris would have a good reason to act like that. But instead he chose Mia over him, at least that's how it felt. More so than Darren though, he was mad at Mia.

He's angry that Mia seems to think she has some claim on Darren, and that she's not shy about it. He's mad about the way she talked to him at the concert and that he hadn't told Darren because he wanted to protect him. He's mad that Mia somehow made her way to that benefit and tricked Darren into walking the red carpet with her, and then sold him out. He's mad that she got a rise out of him this morning and he had just left.

He looks over at his phone and notices that he has an enormous amount of missed calls and texts from Darren. He must be settled in New York by now and while he had wished at the time that Darren had run after him, Chris is kind of glad he hadn't because he probably would have said something out of anger he would have regretted. Now he's not so sure what to say though. Instead he decides to scroll through the texts which mainly consist of "call me", and "I'm sorry" so he moves on to the only voicemail Darren must have left.

"_Chris, Chris it's me. It's Darren. Look I know you're probably super pissed at me and I completely understand why and I'm so so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry. Joey told me everything and I feel like such a dumbass and—I just really want to talk to you. Shit I have to get on my plane, just—please call me Chris, I'm sorry. Call me. Please"_

Chris can feel his heart break a bit at just how distressed Darren sounds, how his voice literally cracked at the end and _how_ is he supposed to be mad when Darren sounds like that. Still, he knows that calling Darren won't make him feel any better, not really. He knows he's stubborn, knows it's one of his biggest faults and that paired with the fact that when he's upset he relies on physical contact just won't make a phone call work.

Still he knows he needs to suck it up and actually talk to Darren so they can put it all out there and move forward, but could the timing be any worse?

Grumbling he climbs out of bed and makes his way down the stairs to the living room. There sitting reading some romance novel Chris can never understand is his mom, the one person he knows will sit there and support him but also give him honest advice even if it's not what he wants to here.

"Oh there you are honey; I was just about to come wake you up." His mom says as he makes his way to sit next to her on the couch.

His face must show what he's feeling inside because all of a sudden he's being pulled into her arms and she's running her fingers through her hair like she used to when he was little "What's wrong?"

So he starts talking. He starts with the concert and doesn't stop until he gets to the voicemail and then after that he just keeps talking about how he feels about it all.

"I feel like she won when I walked out but I also think that Darren chose her over me in that instant. And I know, mom I _know _that's not true because I know he knows what she did now and I know he probably won't ever talk to her again, and it's not fair to hold it against him when he didn't know… but I'm still so mad"

He doesn't know if anything he's saying is actually making sense but his mom stays quiet so he just keeps talking "I don't want to be mad but he's not here and so I'm just left to my thoughts and they go straight to her and I get furious all over again and then what Darren says runs through my mind and my anger mixes with hurt and I'm stuck"

He's convinced himself not to cry over this, it takes a lot to get him to that point and he's not willing to let Mia be the thing that causes it, but he's so frustrated and he feels like there's a clear solution to his problem but he just can't reach it.

Finally his mom speaks "it seems to me that you just need to talk to Darren. I think more than anything you're just mad that he's not here and you feel like you can't do that"

"I can't do that. You know how I am; this isn't a conversation I can have over the phone"

"It could be if it had to be" she states simply, but at Chris glare continues "but I know how you _and_ Darren are and even if you did work it out you'd still both feel off balance until you got to see each other. So honestly there's only one answer to your problem"

Chris just raises an eyebrow at her, because seriously if she had a solution she could've given it to him sooner.

"You have to go to New York"

Chris is confused because yeah he is going to New York, he had never thought about not going no matter how mad he was, but that doesn't change the fact that that is in like five days and after Christmas and that sucks. "I am going to New York"

"No dear, listen. You need to go to New York before then, you need to go to Darren"

Chris stares at her wide eyed. He couldn't just drop everything and go to New York now, sure he was packed but he couldn't just leave his mom alone and disappear. "I can't. I—I not—I can't now"

"No, you can't now but you're grandparents and aunt come in tomorrow night. I can have everything set up to have _our_ Christmas on Monday, the 23rd, and then you can fly out early Tuesday morning, I know that's still a few days from now but you'll both be able to enjoy the holiday once you _talk_"

Chris cannot believe what his mom is suggesting, like she's telling him to go to the store and pick up milk, no big deal we'll just change Christmas so you can go make up with your boyfriend across the country.

His mom must be able to tell he's going to argue because she puts up her hand to stop him "Christopher, _go_. If you don't you'll both be miserable I just know it. He's busy there and he probably can't focus. You're so _not_ busy here and are going to let this eat at you. When you first told me about Darren I told you to follow your heart, well honey your heart is in New York… go follow it"

Chris throws himself into his mother's arms as soon as she finishes, and now he is crying. Honestly how did he get so lucky? She had trusted him to be with Darren from the very beginning and has done nothing but make things easier for them ever since.

After telling her he loved her numerous times and eating Chinese takeout as they watched Christmas movies, Chris finally makes his way up to his room to make a very necessary call.

"Hello? Chris?"

"Joey, hey, I need your help with something"

The next two days had passed in a whirlwind. Sunday found Chris' mom preparing for "Christmas" the next day and then entertaining his family he hadn't seen in months and then Monday was spent stuffing their faces and opening presents.

Chris had yet to talk to Darren because he figured if he was headed off to New York early he might as well go all the way and make it a surprise. So Tuesday morning found him standing in the airport with Joey trying not to freak out. He's almost able to laugh when he thinks back to Darren surprising him back at Thanksgiving; it seems so long ago now although he knows it's really not, the irony at how different the two surprises could be is not lost on him.

"You're positive his schedule is clear today and he'll be at the penthouse?"

Joey just rolled his eyes, used to Chris asking the same questions ever since he called him Saturday and let him in on the plan. Joey had told a distraught Darren later that he had talked to Chris and the younger boy was just working through all the emotions but he wasn't sure if he was coming to New York. He had told Darren to be patient and Joey was sure he'd hear from Chris.

"Yes I'm sure. It's Christmas Eve so nothing is scheduled and he's spending the day helping his mom prepare for tomorrow" Not that he left the penthouse often because he's so upset, Joey thought to himself. He had also thought ahead to inform Darren's parents on the plan and they were set to leave for a "date" around the time Chris would arrive. Chris didn't know that but Joey thought the privacy would be good.

"Okay, Okay sorry I'm just nervous"

"Don't be. He'll be beyond happy to see you and you'll be able to talk and put the Mia bullshit behind you." He pulls out a slip of paper "Here's the address and phone number to the building so if you really need to you can call and make sure he's in, I think Darren had told them to accept calls from you even though I don't know why he thought you'd call there… I don't know its Darren."

Chris flight is announced and he quickly shoves his nerves aside. "That's me. Thank you so much Joey, for everything" he says hugging the other boy tightly.

Joey just smiles broadly in return "Anything for a friend. And that means you and Darren; you're stuck with me now. Now go get your man!"

The past few days had been hell for Darren. Pure hell. He had talked to Joey Saturday night and was told to let Chris come to him when he was ready to talk but Darren literally had to let Chuck hold his phone in order for that to happen.

Twice he was caught looking up flights back to California before his father told him that he was being rash plus there was no way his mother would let him leave. And oh god his mother, after she held him and let him cry over how stupid he had been—not only with Chris but also Mia—she had turned to telling him that he definitely had some groveling to do. Like he didn't know that.

All he wanted to do was talk to Chris. He couldn't focus in meetings and just kind of shuffled around the penthouse in sweatpants and one of Chris' hoodies. He looked even more homeless than even he liked and he was pretty sure his family was planning an intervention.

And now it was Christmas Eve and he was sitting alone. Chuck had gone out for last minute shopping earlier and he _thought_ he was spending the day with his mom in the kitchen but a half hour ago his parents had informed him they were going on a date and wouldn't be back until late, at least someone was having fun.

He was just about to pop in the Lion King, because it's the best movie for a good cry, when there's a knock on the door. Confused, Darren makes his way from the living room, if it's Michael again he's sure he's going to jump off the balcony, the man has not left him alone for more than an hour since they got here and god dammit it's a holiday.

Darren hadn't known who to expect at the door, but probably the last person would've been who he saw. "_Chris_?"

Chris looks exhausted and even nervous but still so damn breathtaking that Darren thinks for a second that he must be dreaming until Chris actually speaks.

"Hi" that one word, one syllable and Darren is done. He pulls Chris so hard against him in a tight hug that Darren is sure he probably knocked the wind out of him but he can't even begin to care because Chris is _here._ In New York. _In his arms_.

Darren pulls back to look at Chris and he has every intention of asking Chris how he's here, but then he sees the tears gathered in the taller boys eyes and all he can think about is kissing him. So he does just that.

It's possessive and hungry and it's almost like Darren is afraid that Chris is going to disappear and he has to take as much as he can before that happens. As he pulls Chris further into the room, closing the door behind him and pushing him against it, Darren thrusts his tongue into Chris mouth, eager to explore every inch that he worried he'd never get the chance to again.

He hears a sigh escape Chris and it's then that he feels the other boy's hands cup his face and slow the kiss down. Chris licks his way into Darren's mouth instead and at the tenderness of it Darren crumbles. Silent tears stream down his cheeks and he grips onto Chris' hips for dear life as the other boy continues to kiss him senseless.

It's not until Chris pulls back and Darren can see the hesitance but also adoration that Darren knows he slowed them down to show Darren he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm—I shit, I'm _so fucking sorry_ Chris"

"Shh, honey, shh it's okay, it's okay" Chris pulls him to his chest and rubs his hair trying to calm him down "but we still need to talk okay?"

Darren just nods frantically against his chest "I was so scared you wouldn't come"

"I'm here, I'll _always_ be here"

A few minutes later Darren silently takes Chris hand and leads him to the living room so they can get this conversation out of the way.

Darren is just about to apologize again when Chris cuts him off "I want to talk first if that's okay"

Darren just nods again, whatever Chris wants Darren is more than happy to go along with… as long as Darren doesn't have to let go of his hand, he won't do that.

"First I want to apologize. I want to apologize for coming in a screaming and letting my emotions get the best of me and then just leaving before you knew what was going on. I won't apologize for what I said because it's true but I shouldn't have walked out when you had no idea what was happening."

Darren is shocked; honestly he doesn't know why Chris even thinks he needs to apologize for anything. _Darren _was the dumbass, _Darren _needs to apologize. But he knows Chris probably has a lot more to say so he just says "okay, of course I understand, it's okay"

Chris smiles sweetly at him and then looks even more nervous "Now, I know what you're sorry for and unless you have anything to add after I'm done I want you to know I forgive you. I had forgiven you a while ago but I was dealing with my own hurt feelings and my pride kept me from admitting it."

Darren was getting confused but he was glad to hear that Chris wasn't still mad about his stupid outburst so he stays quiet and lets Chris continue.

"As you know sometimes I have insecurities about this relationship, or at least I used to. Back in LA I told you how I was just waiting for you to realize I wasn't a girl and honestly it was a bigger fear than I would admit to even myself. Seeing Mia at your concert was awkward because of that. She was your ex and it would be so easy for you to still be with her because she's safe, she's a girl, she's who you _should_ be with according to society… but by then I had realized you wanted me for everything I was and I was okay with it. Some days I just can't believe this is real though and that's what I struggle with now"

"I can't believe that the famous actor I used to crush on is now my wonderful goofball boyfriend, I can't connect those two things. I feel like its some fantasy… so when I saw you walking the red carpet with her I instantly felt like this had all been a dream and I was just some silly boy sitting on my couch pining after you and it _hurt_"

Darren can feel his heart break in his chest. He had thought about what the media might think about him being seen with Mia but he hadn't thought about the possibility of it hurting Chris and that's where Darren failed. He squeezes Chris' hand trying to put so much feeling into it, tell him how much he regrets that and Chris smiles a bit in response.

"Then, then when you stood up for her I just cracked. All the drama got to me and in that instant I felt like you had picked her. That you didn't know me as deeply as I thought, or trust me enough, or want me because she would always come first. And I know it's irrational but that's how I felt, and that's why I left."

Darren had felt like a horrible boyfriend for yelling at Chris and for making him leave, and for exposing him to Mia, but hearing exactly how he felt… Darren felt like a failure.

Pulling Chris up into his arms he began whispering to him as he kissed all over his hair "God, Chris, baby I am so sorry. I'm an idiot; you know I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. Please, _please_ don't feel that way. I will always pick you. It's only you."

He could feel Chris relax in his arms and pull away to look into Darren's eyes "Thank you, I know. I know"

"No, you don't know. God Chris I've been going crazy without you. I was so stupid, you are so special to me, and you're irreplaceable. Letting you walk out my door was the stupidest mistake of my life and I will always regret that moment because I _need_ you. You are so much more than I ever imagined you would be to me and I just—fuck – I just love you so much. God _I love you_ Chris"

It took Chris a moment to process what Darren actually just said but when he did his face lit up.

"You love me?" he asked in such a small voice, full of wonder and awe like he couldn't actually believe it.

Darren's answering smile settled all the last doubts he might have had "Of course I do. I don't know why I never said it sooner. How could I not love you?"

Chris launched himself into Darren's arms "I love you too! God I've been wanting to say that, I love you" he said, kissing all over Darren's face.

When he finally stopped they stood there in each other's arms for a moment, just staring at one another before Chris finally breaks the silence "Why don't you show me your room, the plane ride wore me out."

Darren leads them down the hall to a huge room that's decorated nicer than Chris' whole house.

"It's a bit much" Darren said "but it has an awesome bathroom that I thought would be nice for us" he finished with a shy smile.

Chris just smiles back at him before moving in front of Darren and beginning to undress the shorter boy.

"I thought you were tired?"

Chris raises an eyebrow at him, stopping his hands from running over Darren's chest "are you complaining?"

Darren shakes his head frantically, closing his eyes as Chris' hands slip lower "No, no definitely not"

After that they take their time undressing each other fully, the process taking longer than usual as they stop to run their hands over skin and kiss area's they are especially fond of—Darren's shoulder, the scar on Chris' neck—just taking in the other.

When they're finally naked and on the bed they're both rock hard and panting into each other's mouths as Chris rocks down. Darren is writhing underneath him, whining and bucking up to meet every thrust.

"God, Darren. You feel so good" Chris is pretty sure he's never felt so hot in his life, he doesn't know if it's just the passion in the room or the fact that the heat is up pretty high but it feels like his blood is on fire and by the way Darren is sweating Chris is sure he feels the same.

He leans down to attach his lips behind Darren's ear and starts sucking the warm skin, making Darren buck up faster and harder "Chri—Chris shit yes. _Please_".

Chris is sure Darren's going to have an impressive hickey but that was exactly the plan. He pulls off with a pop just in time to nibble gently on Darren's ear. "_Mine_"

Darren is desperate beneath him now "Yours, ah—nghf—yes, close. _Chris_"

Chris thrusts faster into Darren, moving slick from the sweat and growing closer to the edge as he watches the gorgeous boy beneath him fall apart.

"Shit, Darren. Come—Come for me" and that's all it takes for Darren to stutter and freeze beneath him and then he's coming in white strips across his toned, tan stomach, mumbling incoherently.

The sight and the feel of Darren pulsing against his own erection is what pushes Chris over the edge and his come mixes with Darren's as he rides out his orgasm, Darren's name repeatedly falling from his lips.

He plops down on Darren unable to support his weight any longer and nuzzles his nose into the spot where Darren's neck meets the shoulder. Chris loves it there because it smells just like Darren. He can't exactly pinpoint the scent, just that it's _Darren_ and he loves it and now it's mixed with sweat and the undeniable scent of sex.

Chris knows they should clean up, knows they'll regret it in the morning. But instead he lets Darren shift them until Chris is cuddled up into his chest, a sheet pulled over their naked bodies in case someone decides to check in.

As Chris falls easily into sleep for the first time since Friday, he's aware of Darren's lips on his neck and a chorus of "I love you's" whispered in his ear.


	20. Merry Crisstmas

Chris wakes up slowly the next morning. At first it takes him a while to figure out where he is but then he feels the warm body pressed up against him and it all comes back to him. He's in New York, with Darren, and its Christmas, and Darren _loves_ him.

He revels in the feel of Darren's arm wrapped around him and the beating of his heart he can feel against his back, that is until he moves a bit and finds himself sticking to Darren's stomach. Then the rest of it comes back to him and he remembers being too blissed out from the rush of emotions and then the amazing orgasm to care that they didn't clean up.

Well now he cares.

He looks at the clock to see that it's just passed 7 and although he doesn't know what time Darren's family gets up on Christmas he figures they have a bit of time… still he should probably wake Darren so they can get washed up just in case.

"Darren, Darren come on time to get up" Chris whispers in the older boy's ear as he moves to cover Darren's body with his own.

Darren just turns his head and grumbles a bit, something that sounds mysteriously like shut up, before he's back to sleep.

Chris knows it's no use trying to wake Darren up any gentle way. When they first started "dating" (not that they admitted that's what it was for a while) and they were confined to Chris' house more often than not, Darren would fall asleep during ever movie and Chris would try to gently nudge him awake with sweet kisses… only to be knocked off the couch onto his ass.

No, this was no nonsense business. Chris looked around the room to try to think of a way to get Darren up that didn't involve any sexual acts, because they really were gross, when his eyes landed on a heavy pillow that Darren had knocked off the bed in his sleep.

Chris doesn't even try to be gentle, moving off the bed to get his weapon, because really Darren's not going to wake up. He retrieves the pillow and positions himself on the bed next to Darren. He had planned to hit Darren in the face, but the pillow must be one of the memory foam ones Darren loves so much because it's _heavy_, so he decides on the chest instead.

He flings the pillow back over his head and then slams it down on the sleeping boy "Merry Christmas!"

Darren bounces up almost immediately, rubbing his chest, his eyes wide "What the hell! Wha—_Chris_?"

"Good morning sleepy head. You let us go to bed disgusting last night, so this is the wakeup call you get" Chris says, a playful smile making its way onto his face.

Darren looks stunned, like he can't comprehend what just happened, and then he sticks his lower lip out and starts rubbing his chest again "You _hit _me! Ow!"

Chris just shakes his head, unashamed "It was a pillow Dare. A heavy pillow I'll admit, but still…just a pillow"

"It hurt!"

Chris can tell Darren's just trying to get some sympathy, or he knows Chris is going to make him get up and he's stalling. "Didn't Joey hit you with a pillow once and you whined over that too? Do you have an ongoing feud with pillows I should know about?"

"They hurt me" Darren's pout just gets bigger as he looks up at Chris and Chris breaks at that, because his boyfriend is laying there very naked with a look of pure innocence on his face and bed head and he'd look so young if he didn't have a full beard.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you" Chris says, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Darren's pouted lips. "I love you"

Darren smiles at this and Chris thinks he must've forgotten about their admissions the night before because the next words out of his mouth are "Say it again"

"I love you" a kiss to his forehead. "I love you" one to each cheek. "I love you" a kiss to his nose. "Merry Christmas" a last one to his lips.

Darren lets Chris kiss him for a few minutes, neither one trying to push for anything further, just enjoying the connection and the words that were floating around them

When Chris finally pulls away Darren's smile is huge and his eyes are wide with pure devotion. "I love you too you know. Best Christmas ever!"

"Come on silly, I feel literally disgusting and we can't lay around naked all day… no matter how tempting that is. We have to shower" Chris says, laughing at how solemn Darren looks about having to move, and about the mess on his chest.

"Ew. Do I at least get to shower with you?" Chris acts like he's debating it or not when he hears Darren whine "_Pleaseeee_"

"Of course you do, but only if you let me was your hair"

Darren's laughing at him now, and Chris is blushing because he knows Darren knows he has some weird obsession with his hair "You love the curls. Deal"

The boys spend their time gently washing each other and sharing lazy kisses, and true to his word Chris washes Darren's hair. Chris is also pretty sure Darren enjoys it a bit more than he admits by the noises he makes. Chris is surprised by how comfortable he feels completely exposed to Darren in such an intimate situation, but he figures being in love does that to you.

They're about half way done when Chris turns his body back towards the spray. He's rinsing the rest of the suds from his body when he feels Darren press himself against his back and start pressing open mouthed kisses down his there, he shifts a bit and can feel Darren's erection against his thigh.

"Dare—Darren _god_—what are you doing?"

Darren stops kissing him long enough to respond "You looked so irresistible I couldn't help myself. God you don't know how gorgeous you are" and then his lips are on his neck.

Chris lets his head drop on Darren's shoulder as he feels his cock hardening. He lets Darren push him against the hard tile, the shorter boy's hands and mouth all over him.

Darren's hands fall on his ass and begin squeezing and gently pulling his cheeks apart. "So fucking gorgeous"

Chris can't do anything but moan in response. He feels so exposed, left to Darren's will and surprisingly for someone who likes to be in control… he loves it.

Darren's finger just brushes Chris' puckered hole, uncharted territory between the two, and Chris lets out a loud strangled moan not even thinking about how far this could take them because _god that feels good_, when they hear a loud banging on the door.

"DARREN! CHRIS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE"

Darren groans and pulls himself away from Chris "GO AWAY CHUCK!"

"NO! Mom's making breakfast and she told me to get you! If you're not in the kitchen, dressed, in ten minutes I'm coming in to get you… and that's _not_ a sight I want to see"

Chris can't help but giggle and Darren is shooting glares his way as he tries to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"What a boner killer"

And that does it, Chris' laughter spills out and he's doubled over because Darren looks like he can't decide whether he's pissed or amused by Chris' reaction.

Finally Darren just laughs too, pulling Chris into a tight hug "You're adorable" and kissing him gently.

Fifteen minutes later Chris and Darren walk out of their room and into the kitchen. It would have been sooner but half way through getting ready Chris had literally freaked out because he had to go meet Darren's parents and not only was that nerve racking by itself but Darren also had a huge hickey because Chris got a little carried away last night.

Darren had just stared into his eyes and told him not to worry and that his parents already loved him more than Darren and Chuck combined. Chris felt a bit better now, but his nerves were definitely still there.

As they walked into the kitchen they found Darren's mom cooking every breakfast food imaginable, his dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, and Chuck sitting on the counter trying to eat all the scraps.

"Oh Darren what happened to your neck? That looks like one nasty _bruise_" Chuck says loud enough for everyone to hear. Chris' face immediately turns bright red and Darren mutters something that sounds like "fucking cock block" as his mom says "Chuck leave your brother alone" without even turning around.

This seems to make Darren feel better because then he's all smiles "Mom, Dad. If you'll stop what you're doing I want you guys to meet Chris"

His mother turns around swiftly at the mention of Chris and squeals, throwing her arms around the tall boy "Oh my gosh honey it is so good to finally meet you, I'm almost done breakfast and then we can all sit down and talk!"

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Criss" Chris says politely.

"Oh dear, call me Cerina" Mrs. Criss—Cerina—says with a genuine smile "And Charles" Darren's father adds from his spot at the table.

Breakfast was ready shortly after and they all sat down at the table to eat and talk. Chris was surprised at how easily and comfortably he fit in with Darren's family. Darren and Chuck sat changing between insulting each other and talking about music.

Chris talks about school and hobbies and then Darren's parents tell embarrassing stories about their son. Most people would probably be embarrassed anyway, but Darren just grins and nods, like he's _proud_ of the time he got a pea stuck up his nose.

It's not until breakfast is almost over when Darren's dad asks Chris a question "So, Chris, have any idea where you're going to college?"

Chris freezes and Darren's head snaps up from where he was looking over some sheet music with Chuck "College?" he says, sounding genuinely confused.

Charles just laughs "Well yes Darren. You guys are graduating in June and Chris doesn't have a TV show to go shoot… at least I don't think so, so I assumed he was planning on going to college. Are you Chris?"

Chris guesses it makes sense that Darren would be confused; they had never discussed where Chris was going to go to college. Honestly Chris kind of forgot about college all together until right now "No, no TV show, and uh—yeah I'm planning on going to college"

"Where?" Darren asks. Chris is trying to read what he's thinking on his face, but besides a bit of confusion he can't figure anything out.

"Oh—uhm, well I have applications to the University of San Francisco and NYU—"

"NEW YORK?!" Darren screeches, and Cerina is scolding him for interrupting. Darren slouches back down in his chair but not before Chris can catch the look of panic in his eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. I have those two sent in already but I uh—I just recently started to fill out the application for UCLA" Chris finishes in a rush, embarrassed because he had looked into it back when him and Darren had gone public, figuring it couldn't hurt to apply, but he wasn't planning on telling Darren until he knew how serious they were, and definitely not over breakfast with his family.

"Oh" Darren says, looking a bit more relaxed and Chris thinks he's going to keep talking but that's all he says before it goes silent.

Darren's dad is the first one to break the awkward silence, "Well Chris, I think those all sound like good choices" and then thankfully the attention is off him. "So Darren, are you ready for Times Square?"

Darren perks up immediately, going back to his typical energetic self "oh yeah totally! Well, I still have a few more practices but I'm definitely ready"

"That's great honey" his mom chimes in. "You never told us what you were singing though"

At that Darren looks flustered, which surprises Chris because it would be just like Darren to just start belting out the song at the table. "Oh, I uh—yeah, that's—well, that's because we're not supposed to tell. Yeah they're real weird about that, so I can't tell you"

The whole table, well except Chuck who checked out of the conversation a while ago, looks skeptical but no one calls Darren out on it.

"Well" Cerina says instead "Why don't I just clean up from breakfast and you all let me prepare some things to start cooking for dinner and then we'll open presents"

Everyone gets up from their place and Chris goes to help clear the dishes when he feels a hand grab his arm to stop him. He turns around to see Darren standing there.

"Leave it. Come talk to me"

"Darren, I want—" Chris tries to argue but Darren cuts him off.

"Chris, _please_"

Chris looks back at the dishes, feeling like a bad guest, but he knows Darren wouldn't ask if he didn't have a good reason. He apologizes to Cerina, who just smiles and waves him off, and follows Darren into their bedroom.

Darren shuts the door behind them and then leads Chris over to the bed, gently pushing him down until he's sitting on the edge and Darren is standing between his legs.

"So, you're going to college"

Shit.

"I—well yeah."

Darren just nods "and you're thinking about New York?"

Chris takes a minute to think about that. NYU had been the school he applied to in case he wanted to get away. Sure, he loved the school and would love to be in New York, but it was always just an option, not his first choice. "No. No not really"

"But, you applied. You applied _early_. You don't want to go there?"

Chris shakes his head "No, not any more. I don't feel the need to be that far away. I don't want to be that far away"

"okay, so you're going to apply to UCLA?" Darren asks hesitantly.

Chris doesn't want to answer. He doesn't know if he should downplay it or just tell Darren the truth. He's debating with himself when he feels Darren grab his hand. When he looks up he sees a small smile on the older boy's face.

"Only if that's okay with you?"

Darren actually laughs at him then, and Chris feels so embarrassed. Darren doesn't even want him in LA.

"Of course I want you to, god when I heard you say New York I felt like I was going to be sick"

Chris' head snaps up, "wait what?"

Darren is laughing again "Really Chris did you not think I would want you near me? I know I was a little shell shocked out there but that's only because I was kind of in this fantasy where we'd stay like this forever. Where I wouldn't have to move back to LA and we'd just stay like this. I never had to think about college so it never crossed my mind. I mean I knew I was oblivious but this is a whole new level"

Chris is laughing now too, because it's just so Darren to forget he's some famous actor who has a job and instead think he'll stay in high school forever.

"But I would love it if you went to UCLA. Of course I want you to do what you want and I'll support you in that but I mean if I'm being selfish I would definitely want you in LA. With me"

"I was afraid to bring it up because I wasn't sure if that would freak you out" Chris admits "I know deep down it wouldn't, but I guess I didn't want to take that chance."

Darren pulled Chris' arms around him "I always want you close to me. So if you applying, and hopefully going, to UCLA means you'll be closer to me then I will always want that"

"Okay" Chris says smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" and that's all they had to say to know what they really meant. It meant Chris would apply and hopefully get in and make his way to LA with Darren. It meant Darren wanted him there.

Darren had just pushed Chris down onto the bed and climbed on over him, beginning to kiss his way up his pale neck when the door burst open "Time for presents! Darren stop raping Chris! God you insatiable" and then the door slammed shut.

Chris smiled as Darren rolled off of him groaning. "Seriously? He's got to be freaking kidding me!"

Chris dragged a grumpy Darren out into the living room to open presents with his family. The boys gave their parents presents first, both chipping in to send them on a vacation to the Philippines over summer. Cerina was ecstatic but thought it was too extravagant, but the boys refused to take it back and told her she deserved the break.

Next Chuck and Darren opened their gifts which were comprised of video games and different musical accessories to go with a ton of instruments Chris didn't know how to play.

After the wrapping paper was thrown out and everyone was settled back in their spots, Darren still on the floor in front of Chris on the couch but this time cross legged facing him, it was just left to the two boys.

Darren looked like he was shaking with excitement "I want to go last"

Chris smiled down at him, but on the inside was nervous about how Darren would react. He honestly hadn't known what to get Darren for Christmas. Should he go sentimental or practical? He didn't know. He had finally settled on something that he figured could be taken any way Darren wanted.

He pulled an envelope out and handed it over to Darren. Darren ripped it open right away and pulled out a key. Confused he looked up at Chris, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"It's to a cottage. It's this little cottage I saw when we were leaving the beach after our date. It backs up right onto the beach and it looked so romantic that I drove back out to see if it was a rental and somehow luck was in my favor and it is. That's an extra key the owners made for us, they don't rent out often because the beach is so secluded so I paid for us to have four days there, any time. We just have to call beforehand to double check that it's free"

Darren looked stunned for a moment before he was smiling widely "I can't believe you. This is perfect. Oh my god! We have to go right away, I love this. I love you. Thank you!"

Chris let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he honestly thought Darren wouldn't like it "You're welcome. Okay my turn"

Darren started shaking again but this time it looked like it might be with nerves. He pulls out a thin box that was hidden somehow in a pocket and passes it to Chris, looking at him expectantly.

Chris takes his time opening the box and when he finally lifts the lid he can't help but gasp.

"I hope it's okay. I mean I hope you like it"

"_Darren"_ Chris manages to get out. Resting in the box is a leather band. The kind of jewelry he can wear without feeling like he's being judged because he's a guy. He runs his fingers over the band where a saying has been carved into the leather _"Nothing's Ever Going to Bring Us Down"._

Chris can feel tears gathering in his eyes as Darren reaches out to clasp the band around Chris' wrist. "Darren, it's beautiful"

"The uhm, the quote on that kind of has a deeper meaning but that is a surprise for another day. For now I just want you to know that I will never let anything come between us or tear us apart and I want you to be reminded of that everyday"

"My gift seems silly now"

"Hey, no. I love your gift. I really really do, it's perfect" Darren says. Standing up and pulling Chris up into his arms with him.

Chris smiles, tears still leaking out of his eyes "I love yours too. It's beyond perfect. I love you so much"

As Darren stands there holding Chris close to him, Chris is sure he can hear him softly humming under his breath but he can't recognize the tune.


End file.
